L’Amour en 80 jours
by Catirella
Summary: ‹Fiction Quotidienne› ... Une nouvelle année, de nouvelles bonnes résolutions et 80 jours pour les réalisées... Qui n’a pas rêver d’un amour au allure de conte de fée ou tout du moins de juste trouver l’âme sœur ? ... YAOI
1. Mardi 1er janvier 1er jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

§¤§ -** Il n'y aura que 2 notes… Une première au chapitre 1 et une dernière au chapitre 80. En plus d'une note de chaque Bêta sur le premier chapitre qu'elle corrigera. Il y en aura 4 en tout. Soit 20 chapitres chacune **- §¤§

_Bêta, Noan (du chapitre 1 au 20) :_

_Me voilà de retour dans mon rôle de bêta !!!__  
__En tout cas, moi, perso, je trouve que ça commence très bien !!!__  
__Il me tarde de voir comment cela va continuer…__  
__J'avoue que cette fic pique ma curiosité !!!__  
__Je vous souhaite aussi une très bonne lecture !!!__  
__Kisu.__  
__Noan_

**Note IMPORTANTE de l'auteur Catirella :**  
_Écrit le 1__er__ novembre 2007.__  
__Premier chapitre mis en ligne le __**1**__**er**__** janvier 2008**__… __**BONNE ANNÉE 2008**__…_

Vous l'aurez compris cette fiction comportera 80 chapitres.  
**MAIS ATTENTION…**  
Ce seront des chapitres plus court que court. C'est à dire qu'ils ne feront pas plus de 2 pages de texte word chacun.  
Pourquoi me diriez-vous ?  
Tout simplement pour la raison suivante :

**Je mettrais en ligne 1 chapitre par jour et ce, durant 80 jours. **

Cette idée de 80 jours m'est venu en pensant au livre : " **Le tour du monde en 80 jours** " de Jules Verne, au allure du film, " Le journal de Bridget Jones ". Que j'ai du au moins voir 20 fois, si ce n'est plus. **OUI**. J'adore ce film.

Bref…

L'action se déroulera en **Angleterre** à **Londres** cela va de soit. Il ce peut aussi que certains chapitre pourrons vous paraître plat et sens intérêt. Il s'agit de moments simple de la vie de tout les jours. Des moments qui construise aussi un couple en y réfléchissant bien…

**Dernière chose super importante.  
**Au vue que je mettrais 1 chapitre en ligne par jour (pas à heure fixe), si tout va bien et si FF ne me met pas dans le caca. **Je ne répondrais pas aux reviews sur cette fiction.  
**Cella sera ingérable de mon côté. Je vous demande donc votre indulgence pour une nouvelle fois. C'est la première fois que je procéderais ainsi.  
Par contre.  
Je ferais tout mon possible à la fin de cette fiction pour remerciait individuellement chaque personne qui m'aura laissé 1 ou plusieurs reviews. Cela me prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais vous aurez au moins un petit mail ou message via FF de ma part. C'est peu, mais je suis sûr que vous comprendrez (Si bien sûr j'ai un mail au quel cas, désolé mais pas de mail en fin de fiction)  
Si je réponds aux reviews tous les jours, je ne pourrais plus avoir le temps nécessaire pour mes autres textes et fictions que j'ai laissé au garage depuis décembre 2006.  
Je comprendrais que certains ou certaines ne veuillent pas laisser de review, n'ayant pas de réponse, cela n'est pas grave.

Donc à retenir :

**Un chapitre méga court par jour  
**Et  
**Pas de réponse aux reviews**

Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, c'est de vous souhaiter une agréable lecture, en espérant que cette mini fiction vous plaira.  
Gros Bisous.  
Catirella

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**1er jour, mardi

* * *

Aujourd'hui une nouvelle année commence.

Et comme à chaque fois les bonnes résolution qui vont avec.

Pour beaucoup, l'une d'elle est de trouver l'amour. Pas un coup d'un soir, mais celui qui dure dans le temps et nous fait passer à une nouvelle bonne résolution l'année suivante.

Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell ont cette résolution.

Sauf que…

Ils ne se connaissent pas.

Et pourtant ils vivent dans la même ville de Londres.

Comme bon nombre de gens, ils se croisent et se recroisent aux fils de certains jours, sans même faire attention l'un à l'autre.

L'un étant un écrivain aux allures de Jules Vernes et l'autre un jeune assistant littéraire.

Le premier venait d'avoir 26 ans et le second 24.

Heero venait de passer le nouvel an entre amis, mais comme toujours, il avait briller par son absence minuit passé, son statut de célibat n'aidant en rien.

Duo, de son côté, avait eu doit au dîner de famille plus qu'ennuyeux où ses aînés n'avaient pas manqué de lui demander, quand il allait enfin leur présenter son petit ami.

Au petit matin de ce 1er janvier, tous deux dans leur demeure respective, l'un dans une petite maison londonienne et l'autre dans un petit 2 pièces, eurent le même souhait pour cette nouvelle année à venir.

Trouver un être à aimer, une personne avec qui parler et partager leur joie comme leur tristesse.

L'un avait eu bien plus d'un amant, l'autre un peu moins, mais n'était plus novice en la matière.

Les deux aimaient les hommes.

Les deux aimaient les livres.

Les deux vivaient à Londres.

Mais ces deux êtres ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés ou du moins…

Ils n'avaient, à ce jour, pas eu la chance de croiser leurs regards dans toute cette foule.

Et pourtant en ce jour du 1er jour de l'année, ils avaient le même but.

Trouver l'amour en 80 jours.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi pas !

Certains s'évertuaient à battre un record de partenaires, ce, dans un temps imparti

Alors pourquoi pas 80 jours pour trouver le partenaire idéal, celui qui fera le reste du chemin avec vous.

Aujourd'hui était le 1er jour pour eux deux.

Mais avant tout, Heero n'avait plus de pain et Duo manquait cruellement de chocolat.

Aillant peu de magasins d'ouvert en ce jour du premier de l'an et ce, même à Londres, ils se rendirent tous les deux dans un petit magasin ouvert en toute circonstance.

Peu de rayons et de choix, mais ils trouvaient toujours de quoi les dépanner dans de telle circonstance.

Heero n'eut aucun mal à trouver son pain de mie et Duo ses tablettes de chocolat au lait.

Ne regardant pas plus l'un que l'autre où ils allaient en se dirigeant vers l'unique caisse du magasin de fortune….

L'inévitable se produisit.

Heero et Duo entrèrent en collision et Duo, le plus frêle des deux, se retrouva les fesses au sol, mais n'avait pas lâché ses précieuses tablettes de chocolat.

Le caissier et propriétaire du magasin les regarda inquiet surtout pour celui qui se trouvait au sol.

Heero encore debout tendit sa main libre vers Duo pour l'aider à se relever.

« Tout va bien ? Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

Duo leva son regard et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite à la vue de l'homme face à lui qui lui tendait la main pour le relever.

« Mal aux fesses, mais sinon je pense que tout va bien. Et c'est aussi ma faute, je ne regardais pas plus que vous devant moi. »

Heero sentit à son tour son cœur s'emballer lorsque le regard de Duo lui transperça celui-ci.

L'espace d'un instant plus rien n'exista autour d'eux.

Le caissier les regardait tour à tour, se demandant quand l'homme au pain allait relever l'homme au chocolat.

Duo tendit enfin sa main droite qui avait délaissé les précieuses tablettes de chocolat collées à son torse sur son manteau noir.

Heero la prit délicatement et s'aidant mutuellement, remit Duo sur ses pieds.

Heero laissa passer Duo en premier à la caisse, puis vint son tour.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le magasin, Duo ayant attendu Heero.

Autour d'eux la nuit commençait à tomber et les réverbères de la ville à s'illuminer.

Heero le détailla plus attentivement et ce, malgré la pénombre qui régnait autour d'eux.

Duo avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'autour d'eux, il s'était mis doucement à neiger.

Heero lui retira un flocon plus gros qu'un autre qui s'était niché sur sa mèche.

Duo sourit comme jamais à ce parfait inconnu.

Ils eurent les mêmes pensées en un nouveau regard où ils se perdirent mutuellement dans celui de l'autre.

Le 1er jour serait t'il celui qui aboutira au 80ème ?

Le 2ème jour sera un pas de plus pour le découvrir…

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Juste un rappel… Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissées sur cette fiction.  
Bien lire la note qui se trouve avant le texte.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	2. Mercredi 2 janvier 2ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Noan_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 1__er__ novembre 2007.__  
2__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 2 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
2ème jour, mercredi

* * *

Le lendemain Duo se rendit comme tous les autres jours de l'année à son travail.

Rien de bien passionnant, hormis peut être qu'à l'heure du déjeuner, il devait revoir l'inconnu de la veille dans un restaurent connu d'eux deux.

Duo était très excité à l'idée de le revoir.

Toute la matinée il ne fit que regarder l'heure au bas de son PC. Quelques unes de ses collègues n'étant pas en congés, le regardaient en souriant.

Duo aurait t'il trouvé l'âme sœur ? Ses yeux brillants de vie et ses joues rosies étaient un signe pour ses femmes mariées pour la plupart et mères de famille pour certaines.

À midi pile, pour la première fois, il quitta son bureau, pressé d'aller à son 1er rendez-vous.

Heero n'avait pu écrire une ligne de la matinée, obsédé par la natte de son bel inconnu de la veille. Natte allant et venant dans son dos lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés devant le magasin, après avoir convenu de se revoir le lendemain midi. Pour un déjeuner en tout simplicité.

Le temps passa trop lentement à son goût. Travaillant chez lui, il but plus que de raison du café. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Ne pouvant plus attendre et ne supportant plus le regard de son unique compagnon à poil, depuis plus d'une heure, le fixant avec attention. Heero quitta plus tôt que prévu sa demeure pour se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous.

Il arriva avec 20 minutes d'avance sur celui-ci et en profita pour choisir une table un peu en retrait des autres, pour éviter la cohue du coup de feu du midi.

Il prit un thé en attendant que l'inconnu à la natte n'arrive.

Alors qu'il allait porter de nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres, Heero aperçut Duo entrant dans le restaurant.

Duo le chercha du regard et le trouva immédiatement. Le sourire qui illuminait ses lèvres s'agrandit encore plus.

Heero en rougit légèrement. Il était à ses yeux encore plus beau en plein jour.

Duo le trouva digne d'un Top model masculin. D'ailleurs, pensa t'il… Il en était peut être un !

Heero se dit qu'avec un visage aussi magnifique, son inconnu devait sûrement avoir un métier où son image avait un importance certaine.

Duo, sans hésitation, se dirigea vers l'homme au pain de mie.

Heero se leva et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Bonjour, vous avez passé une bonne matinée ? »

« Bonjour… Non, je n'ai pas pu me concentrer sur mon travail et vous ? »

Duo rougit en prenant place sur sa chaise.

« J'avoue que moi non plus, je n'ai fait que regarder l'heure sur mon PC, qui semblait ne pas vouloir passer ce matin. »

Heero qui s'était rassis, lui sourit.

« Je vois que nous avons rencontré tous les deux quelques difficultés ce matin… Au fait, je me présente, Heero Yuy. »

« Enchanté Monsieur Yuy, moi c'est Duo Maxwell, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Duo. »

« Et moi Heero, Duo. Le Monsieur est de trop comme mon nom de famille. »

« Merci Heero. Vous avez commandé ? »

« Non, je vous attendais, j'ai juste pris un thé étant arrivé un peu en avance sur l'horaire prévue. »

Duo se contenta de sourire en prenant la carte qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Une fois qu'ils eurent pris commande, Heero regarda Duo dans les yeux et celui-ci qui en faisait autant avec Heero rougit.

« Je suis désolé de vous gênez, je regardais juste la couleur de vos yeux. Couleur que je n'avais encore jamais vue à ce jour. »

« Elle est très rare, C'est du à une maladie que j'ai eu tout petit. Elle m'a laissé ce souvenir, lorsque je fus définitivement guéri à mes 8 ans. »

« Je suis navré pour votre maladie enfantine, mais ravi qu'elle vous ait laissé ce ravissant souvenir qui vous va à merveille ».

Les joues de Duo rougirent encore plus.

« Les votre sont aussi très beau, par contre votre coupe de cheveux est à mourir de rire. »

Le serveur leur apporta leur premier plat. Les deux inconnus qui ne l'étaient plus le remercièrent et Heero reporta son attention sur Duo.

« Anomalie génétique… Le peigne n'a pas réussi à en venir à bout et ce, même après des années et des années de lutte. »

Duo éclata de rire.

Heero soupira de bien être. Le rire de Duo fit une nouvelle fois emballer son cœur.

« Mangeons avant que cela ne refroidisse. »

« Oui, vous avez raison et je dois retourner à mon travail avant 13h30 et vous ? »

« J'ai l'avantage d'être mon propre patron. »

« Vous en avez de la chance… Bon appétit Heero. »

« Merci Duo, bon appétit à vous aussi. »

« Merci. »

Ils déjeunèrent en parlant peu, préférant se délecter de la beauté de l'autre.

Ils auraient bien d'autres occasions de faire plus ample connaissance au fils des jours à venir.

Sans vouloir se froisser mutuellement, chacun paya son repas.

Comme la veille, ils se retrouvèrent devant le restaurant avant qu'ils ne partent chacun de leur côté.

Heero remit une mèche de cheveux à Duo en place.

Duo en eut un léger frisson.

Avant de se quitter, ils convinrent de se revoir le lendemain soir, pour cette fois-ci une soirée cinéma…

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	3. Jeudi 3 janvier 3ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Noan_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 1__er__ novembre 2007.__  
3__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 3 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**3ème jour, jeudi

* * *

Autant dire que ce troisième jour releva du défi pour Heero.

En tout premier, son éditrice voulait absolument dîner le soir même avec lui. Ce qu'Heero détestait le plus cher Relena Peacecraft, c'est qu'elle essayait d'user de son charme sur lui à chacune de leur rencontrer pratiquement. Et dire qu'elle savait qu'il était homo. Qu'aurait été les attaques de la mente religieuse Relena si elle n'en savait rien.

Il réussit tout de même à écrire quelques pages de son futur livre. Vers 18 heures, il se prépara pour aller rejoindre Duo Devant le cinéma choisi ensemble. Le film par contre n'avait pas été déterminer.

En sortant de sa maison de ville, Heero se heurta à un problème et faillit en avaler sa pastille de menthe mis en bouche juste avant de passer le pas de sa porte.

La mente religieuse était devant chez lui.

« Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je t'ai dis que ce soir c'était impossible. Tu es sourde en plus d'être une fausse blonde ou quoi ? »

« Heero ne soit pas désagréable un fois de plus. Je t'ai dit que je devais te voir au plus vite. »

« Et moi que je n'étais pas dispo ces derniers temps. »

« Heero. »

Le dit Heero en question, ferma sa porte avec soin et lui fit face.

« Ecoute moi bien et branche ton cerveau pour une fois… J.e n.e s.u.is p.a.s à t.a d.i.s.p.o.s.t.i.o.n C.E S.O.I.R. »

Relena soupira, dans un haussement d'épaule terrible, qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Heero.

« Excuse moi, mais mon Taxi est arriver. Bonne soirée et sache qu'Halloween c'est le 31 octobre. »

« … ! … »

Sans attendre une réponse quelle qu'elle soit de la part de son éditrice. Heero s'engouffra dans le Taxi.

Duo avait pratiquement été sur un petit nuage tout au long de cette journée.

Finissant à 18 heures son travail, il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, pour faire un brin de toilette, puis se changer. Pour ensuite foncer à son 2ème rendez-vous avec Heero.

Lui à la différence d'Heero se retrouva coincer par son concierge dés qu'il mit un pied dans son hall d'immeuble.

« Mr Maxwell. »

« Mr Quinze comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien… Mr Maxwell attendez. »

Duo ferma les yeux et souffla par le nez, puis redescendit les quelques marches qu'il avait monté pratiquement en courant.

« Oui, Mr Quinze ? »

« Vous avez reçu un colis. »

« Un colis ! Je n'attends rien pourtant. »

« Et bien il semble que vous attendiez au moins ce colis. Je vais le chercher. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je le prendrais demain soir. »

« Demain soir c'est ma soirée bowling, je ne serais pas là. Je reviens vite. »

Duo le regarda entrer dans sa loge et soupira.

« _Comment peut-il jouer au bowling avec sa canne ! Je vais finir par arriver en retard._ »

Plus de 5 minutes plus tard son gardien remontra le bout de sa canne. Duo lui pris le colis des mains et le remercia rapidement. Il partit comme un fou vers les escaliers qu'il monta 4 à 4. Autant dire qu'arrivé au dernier étage, là où se trouvait son petit 2 pièces, il était plus qu'essoufflé.

Il posa le colis sur le canapé et fonça vers sa salle de bain.

Il arriva à l'heure à leur rendez-vous, mais une fois de plus Heero était là avant lui.

« Bonsoir Heero. Désolé, j'ai eu un souci de dernière minute. »

« Bonsoir Duo. Rien de grave j'espère et vous n'êtes pas en retard. Moi aussi j'ai eu un contre temps inattendu. Mais le plus important est que nous soyons tous les 2 arrivés en entier. »

« Oui. »

Duo souriait comme tout.

« Alors qu'allons nous voir ce soir ? »

« Que voudriez vous voir ? »

« J'adore les dessins animés en tout genre, surtout ceux japonais et tous ceux où il y a de l'action. »

Heero regarda ce qui se jouait en ce mois de janvier.

« Je n'en vois qu'un qui pourrez vous plaire à l'affiche ce mois-ci. »

« Et vous, vous allez aimer ? »

Heero le regarda en souriant.

« Je verrais bien. Je n'ai jamais été voir encore un film d'action. Cela peut être amusant et aussi une source d'inspiration. »

« Inspiration ! »

« Ce sera pour un autre rendez-vous. Nous y allons ? »

« Oui. »

Heero ne regretta pas d'avoir vu ce film en la compagnie de Duo. Duo lui avait été enchanté de partager du pop-corn avec Heero. Surtout que leur doigts étaient entrés en contact plus d'une fois.

Une fois la séance finie, ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois tous les deux sur le trottoir devant le cinéma.

« Alors ? »

« J'ai envie que nous nous revoyons Heero… Je suis bien avec vous. »

« Moi aussi… Que diriez d'un restaurant demain soir, pour faire plus ample connaissance cette fois-ci ? »

« D'accord. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	4. Vendredi 4 janvier 4ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Noan_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 1__er__ novembre 2007.__  
4__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 4 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**4ème jour, vendredi

* * *

Duo, à 20h30 pétante, se trouvait devant le restaurant et Heero arriva moins d'une minute après lui en taxi.

« Bonsoir Heero. »

« Bonsoir Duo, vous attendez depuis longtemps ? »

« Non, je viens juste d'arriver. »

« Rentrons, il fait très froid ce soir. »

« Oui, il a fait super froid aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne suis pas sorti, j'avais trop de choses à régler et à faire. »

« Je comprends. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant qu'avait choisi Duo, étant dans ses moyens. Heero n'avait rien dit et avait respecté son choix. Le restaurant en question était de qualité relativement bonne pour un prix plus que raisonnable de nos jours.

Duo avait réservé le matin même et avait demandé si possible une table pour 2 en retrait. Lorsqu'il avait réservé, les 2 seules tables légèrement en retrait des autres étaient déjà prises. Mais à sa plus grande surprise lorsqu'il donna son nom au placeur celui-ci lui annonça qu'une table s'était libérée dans l'après midi et qu'il avait la table souhaitée lors de sa réservation.

Duo en fut très heureux.

Une fois installés, ils commandèrent un appétitif.

Duo prit un coca, ne buvant pas d'alcool et Heero un verre de vin blanc.

« Alors votre journée au bureau c'est bien passée ? »

« Pas terrible, j'ai renversé mon café et en plus j'ai eu un surcroît de travail inattendu. Mon grand Boss est un tyran. »

Heero ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à la grimace de Duo.

« Et vous ? Avec toutes les choses que vous deviez régler et faire ? »

« Pas trop mal en faite. J'ai même pris le temps de lancer une machine à laver. »

« Whouaaaaaa, vous savez faire une machine à laver. »

« Pourquoi, pas vous ? »

« Si, mais je ne connais pas beaucoup d'hommes qui s'en sortent sans dégât de couleur à l'ouverture de la pauvre machine à laver, qui a toujours le mauvais rôle. »

Heero sourit.

« Je fais parti alors de ceux qui savent laver et étendre une machine à laver. Par contre je ne repasse pas mes affaires. »

« Vous faîtes comment ? »

« J'ai une employée qui vient 2 fois par semaine chez moi, pour le ménage et le repassage. »

« Ah. Moi, je dois m'y coller et je déteste cela. Je suis à 2 doigts de me repasser moi même un doigt, voir l'avant du poignet à chaque fois. »

« Qui sait, un jour vous aurez vous aussi une personne qui repassera vos affaires. »

« Dans un autre vie. Mon salaire actuel ne me le permet pas… Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous avez choisi messieurs ? »

Heero et Duo tellement pris dans leur conversation machine à laver et repassage, avaient complètement oublié de regarder le menu.

« Non, désolé nous n'avons pas encore choisi. »

« Je reviens vers vous dès que vous aurez fait votre choix messieurs. »

« **Merci.** »

Ils ne reprirent pas leur conversation et consultèrent le menu, puis commandèrent. Duo une fois de nouveau seul avec Heero en oublia ça question.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Vous vouliez me poser une question. »

« Ah oui… Quelle âge avez-vous ? »

« 26 ans et vous ? »

« 24. »

« Nous avons pratiquement le même âge, mais vous paraissez plus jeune. »

Duo rougit.

« Merci. »

Heero engagea la conversation sur le film vu la veille au cinéma. Autant garder les autres interrogations mutuelles qu'ils se posaient respectivement l'un sur l'autre pour un autre rendez-vous.

Duo ne voulant pas paraître encore plus indiscret, ne dit rien au soudain changement de conversation et participa activement à la conversation sur un sujet qu'il aimait tout particulièrement aussi.

Au moment du dessert, Heero choisit pour eux deux un dessert à base de chocolat.

Autant dire que le sourire que Duo afficha sur ses lèvres fit battre le cœur d'Heero plus vite d'un seul coup.

Duo voulut diviser l'addition par 2, mais Heero s'y opposa, son verre de vin blanc coûtant plus cher que le coca de Duo. Avec son portable il fit rapidement l'addition de ce qu'ils devaient chacun payer, même s'il aurait préféré offrir ce dîner à Duo.

Heero jugea qu'il était encore trop tôt et que Duo pouvait le prendre mal. Par contre Duo le remercia d'avoir opté pour ne pas diviser l'addition par 2 tout simplement. Comme le faisait bon nombre de ses amis pour ne pas se compliquer l'existence.

Duo aurait bien voulu passer la journée du samedi à se promener dans Londres avec Heero, mais son compte en banque à ce rythme là n'allait pas pouvoir suivre le mouvement.

Contre tout attente, Heero lui proposa d'aller se balader en allant voir quelques galeries d'art et de manger sur le pouce le midi dans un fast-food. Duo s'empressa d'accepter.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	5. Samedi 5 janvier 5ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Noan_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 1__er__ novembre 2007.__  
5__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 5 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**5ème jour, samedi

* * *

Leur nouveau rendez-vous avait été fixé à 10 heures du matin.

Duo arriva en métro et Heero comme à son accoutumée en taxi.

Duo était tout sourire et frétillait presque d'impatience de revoir Heero.

Heero n'était guère mieux, même son chat, avait eu droit à des gros yeux lorsqu'il avait osé se frotter à son pantalon en velours noir. Certes, les pantalons de velours étaient plus ou moins passé de mode mais une chose était sûr, lorsqu'il faisait - 5 dehors, et que l'on devait se balader une bonne partie de la journée, il valait mieux penser chaud que saillant.

D'ailleurs il sourit en sortant du taxi en voyant que Duo lui aussi avait opté pour le même type de pantalon.

« Bonjour Duo. »

« Bonjour Heero, il fait super froid encore aujourd'hui. »

« Hn. Vous avez mis vos gants c'est bien mais où se trouve l'écharpe ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« Je l'ai perdue dans le métro hier soir. »

Heero lui sourit.

« Alors première chose à faire, aller vous acheter une nouvelle écharpe. »

« Heero, je ne peux pas ce mois-ci. »

Heero le fixa avec insistance et Duo en fut intimidé pour la première fois. »

« Laissez moi vous l'offrir. Pour m'excuser de vous avoir fait atterrir sur les fesses lorsque nous nous sommes télescopés, mais aussi pour n'avoir pas eu la présence d'esprit de vous raccompagner hier soir en taxi jusqu'à chez vous aussi tard. »

« Heero cela me gêne. »

Duo en effet avait un petit air tristounet en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il avait bien compris d'Heero avait saisi qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes revenus que lui.

« Duo, je suis conscient de cela, mais cela me fait plaisir. J'avais déjà envie hier soir de vous offrir le dîner. »

« OH NON. »

Duo rougit et sourit. Heero le trouva adorable.

« D'accord pour l'échappe alors mais noire si possible. »

« Noire, aucun problème. »

Ils n'eurent aucun problème pour trouver une boutique qui vendait des écharpes. Duo ressortit de celle-ci avec une écharpe noire des plus chaudes autour du cou, un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

« Il ne faudra pas la perdre celle-ci. »

« Oui, je vais faire très attention. Hier, j'étais fatigué après ma journée de travail. »

« Je comprends. »

« Heero où allons nous maintenant ? »

« J'ai regardé sur le net ce que notre ville nous proposait niveau galerie. Il y a plusieurs pas très loin. »

« Je vous suis. »

Duo emboîta le pas à Heero, pour aller voir une petite galerie d'art ensemble pour la toute première fois.

À l'heure du déjeuner, comme convenu, ils allèrent dans un fast-food. Heero insista pour offrir ce modeste repas à Duo. Duo accepta à la condition que ce soit lui qui paye lorsqu'ils iront boire une boisson chaude dans l'après midi. Heero accepta cette échange de bon procédé.

Heero pour la première fois depuis leur tout premier rendez-vous fit attention à ce que manger Duo. Hormis la fois où il avait choisi le dessert à base de chocolat pour eux deux.

Il sourit à le voir se régaler en engloutissant ses 2 hamburgers et sa portion de frittes.

« C'est bon ? »

« Oh oui, j'adore cela. »

Duo prit des couleurs aux joues.

« Cela reste dans mes moyens lorsque j'arrive en fin de mois, de temps en temps le midi. »

« Et cela vous suffit ? Vous en voulez encore un ? »

Duo ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je suis démasqué… Oui, cela me suffira. J'ai un bon coup de fourchette mais je sais m'arrêter quand il le faut. »

« Hn… Vous avez du ketchup juste là. »

Heero, avec une serviette en papier, lui essuya la coulure de ketchup sur le menton. Duo reprit de magnifiques couleurs aux joues qui s'étaient estompées quelques secondes plutôt.

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien. »

Ils firent 2 autres galeries après le déjeuner. Vers 16h30, ils allèrent boire un bon chocolat chaud. Heero, peu habitué à ce type de boisson, accompagna Duo et ne regretta pas cette première expérience, qui le réchauffa.

Ils se rendirent dans une boutique qui aurait presque pu faire concurrence à une bibliothèque. Ils la trouvèrent par le plus grands des hasards au détour d'une rue.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, ils restèrent dans celle-ci plus d'une heure. Heero en ressortit d'ailleurs avec 2 livres sur d'anciennes civilisations, agrémentés de magnifiques illustrations. Duo ne lui dit rien mais les deux livres en question provenaient de la maison d'édition où il travaillait.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps et le froid les saisirent lorsqu'ils quittèrent la boutique.

« Duo, je vous raccompagne en Taxi cette fois-ci. »

« C'est gentil, mais je vais prendre le métro, cela reste dans mes… »

« Duo… Je serais plus rassuré et il fait très froid, s'il vous plaît. »

Duo ne put qu'accepter face au sourire qu'Heero lui fit. Ce soir là, Heero déposa Duo au pied de son immeuble.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	6. Dimanche 6 janvier 6ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Noan_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 2 novembre 2007.__  
6__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 6 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**6ème jour, dimanche

* * *

Dimanche…

Jour du seigneur pour la famille de Duo…

Mais surtout de l'Épiphanie. Duo était né aux USA, mais à l'âge de 2 ans, il arriva en Angleterre avec toute sa famille.

Sa mère, française, était venue à l'âge de 18 ans aux USA pour parfaire son anglais en tant qu'étudiante, grâce à un programme qui lui permettait de poursuivre ses études supérieures à l'étranger.

Elle y fit la connaissance de David Maxwell, étudiant en médecine et y resta à la fin ce celle-ci. Ils se marièrent, puis Hélène Barton de son nom de jeune fille mis au monde leur premier enfant. Trois autres suivirent. 2 faux jumeaux et le petit dernier en la personne de Duo.

Hélène souffrait de ne plus de ne plus voir sa famille, restée en France. À l'exception d'une d'un de ses frères qui lui avait quitter la France pour l'Angleterre où il avait épousé une magnifique jeune femme aux yeux vert et qui venait environs tout le 2 ans leur rendre visite à Noël.

David voyant que sa femme, qu'il chérissait depuis leur première rencontre, être de plus en plus triste, lui parla longuement un soir et d'un accord en commun, ils décidèrent que toute leur famille immigrait en Angleterre.

Duo, grâce à sa maman, connu toutes les fêtes françaises en plus des américaines mais aussi celles qu'il y avait en Angleterre.

Et l'Épiphanie était une de ses préférées. Surtout que Hélène faisait comme tous les ans ses galettes elle même.

Heero et lui ne pouvaient pas se voir ce dimanche de toute façon, ayant respectivement des engagements de longue date prévus ce jour là.

Duo se rendit en train chez ses parents qui avaient une maison en dehors de Londres. Son père vint le chercher à la gare comme toutes les fois où il venait leurs rendre visite.

Son frère aîné, Alex et sa petite famille étaient aussi présent. Ainsi que Ben et Caty, les faux jumeaux. Tous deux aussi mariés, mais seule sa sœur Caty était maman depuis 9 mois. Duo était tonton de 3 garçons. À croire que les Maxwell étaient prédisposés à ne mettre au monde que des mâles.

A l'exception de lui qui n'en aurait jamais. Que Duo était gay, n'était un secret pour personne dans sa famille. D'autant plus que son cousin Trowa l'était lui aussi. Il allait d'ailleurs se marier le samedi 16 février de cette année, avec le meilleur ami de Duo, en la personne de Quatre Winner.

Duo passa donc la journée du 6 janvier chez ses parents pour tirer les rois.

Heero, une fois n'était pas coutume, recevait chez lui des amis d'enfance et sa demie sœur.

Wufei arriva au bras de son amant Zechs, qui n'était autre que le demi frère de son éditrice et Hilde à celui de Sally qui elle n'était autre qu'une cousine de Wufei. Lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants, autant dire qu'ils en avaient fait des soirées tous ensemble. Le résultat d'ailleurs était là.

Quatre d'entre eux s'étaient mis en couple ensemble. Heero était le denier célibataire de la bande de 5.

N'ayant pu passer une fois de plus le nouvel an ensemble, ils avaient convenu de cette date pour se souhaiter une bonne année et aussi se voir, ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile depuis quelques mois, avec leurs carrières aussi différentes les unes que les autres.

Les garçons s'étaient occupés des vins et des amuses bouches, quand aux filles du dessert agrémenté de chocolats.

Heero s'était chargé du plat principal. Un petit bijou culinaire comme à chacune de leur venu chez lui.

Il ne parla pas de Duo à ses amis.

Trop tôt.

Il voulait cette fois-ci être sûr.

Sûr qu'il était fait l'un pour l'autre.

Ils devaient se revoir le lundi midi pour déjeuner. Heero lui avait proposé d'aller dans un Pub le lundi soir, pour boire une bonne bière. Mais Duo ne buvant pas d'alcool, ne fut pas enchanté de ce rendez-vous. Le déjeuner du midi fut donc retenu.

Heero dans la conversation glissa à Zechs qu'il faudrait qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour sa demi sœur, histoire qu'elle lui lâche la braguette.

Wufei éclata de rire à cette phrase suivi des autres.

Ils revirent la fois au Relena s'était collée à Heero lors d'une soirée où il avait été forcé de l'inviter à danse. La ceinture qui ornait sa robe du soir était sur le devant, composée de franges. L'une d'entre elles s'était glisser dans la braguette d'Heero qu'elle avait entrepris de lui baisser.

Heero s'en étant aperçu avait repoussé sa main et remonté la dite braguette en y coinçant la ceinture de Relena.

Autant dire que lorsqu'ils voulurent se séparer à la fin du slow, ils ne purent pas et Heero eut toutes les peines du monde à redescendre sa braguette pour libérer Relena.

Ils avaient été la risée de la soirée et ce fut grâce à Hilde qui, après avoir emprunté une paire de ciseaux en cuisine, les délivra.

À dater de ce soir là, Heero n'invita plus Relena à danser.

Duo demanda à sa maman, s'il pouvait emporter une part de galette des rois, avant de devoir repartir pour aller prendre son train. Et ce fut tout sourire qu'il monta dans celui-ci avec une part de galette emballée dans du papier aluminium.

Lui aussi s'était gardé de parler d'Heero à sa famille.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être questionné plus que d'habitude. Ce qu'il devait déjà subir sur son statut de célibat à chaque repas de famille lui suffisait amplement.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il faisait nuit noir.

Il se demanda si Heero pensait à lui. Il aurait bien aimé lui téléphoner, mais ils n'avaient pas encore échangé leur numéro de portable et fixe.

Il mit son précieux morceau de galette des rois au frais et mit un mot sur sa porte d'entrer pour ne pas l'oublier avant de sortir de chez lui le lendemain matin.

Ensuite il se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour un prendre un bon bain chaud, le temps que les radiateurs réchauffent sa chambre. La température extérieure était encore descendue de 2 degrés.

Une fois plongé dans l'eau chaude à souhait aux senteurs de pêche, il ferma les yeux et rêva de cette semaine et de sa rencontre avec Heero.

Heero, après avoir remis sa salle à manger en état, sortit la vaisselle de son lave vaisselle pour la ranger, lava à la main ce qui ne pouvait pas y aller, puis il était sorti par la porte arrière de sa maison pour aller chercher des bûches.

Il demeurait en banlieue de Londres et avait la chance d'avoir un jardin sur l'arrière de sa maison assez grand pour y avoir fait construire il y a de cela 2 ans, un grand abri à bois, qu'il faisait remplir dés septembre. Toutes les fins de mois, il était livré suivant sa commande faite 5 jours auparavant.

Depuis, il pouvait utiliser sa cheminée à tout moment sans s'inquiéter du nombre de bûches, comme il avait du faire lorsqu'il avait emménagé 4 ans plus tôt.

Une fois tout fini, il s'installa dans son canapé en face de sa cheminé avec un thé. Et tout en regardant les flammes danser devant ses yeux, il se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Duo à cet instant. Ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée lui avait manqué cruellement.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	7. Lundi 7 janvier 7ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Noan_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 2 novembre 2007._  
_7__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 7 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
7ème jour, lundi

* * *

Duo arriva en avance ce matin là. Bon nombre de ses collègues étaient déjà arrivés. Deux d'entre elles auraient d'ailleurs pu être sa propre mère.

« Bonjour Duo. Hummmm, tu as rapporté quelque chose de chez maman ? »

« 'Vi. Bonjour Bridget. »

Duo rougit et mit son précieux sachet dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

« C'est pour ce midi. »

« Tu veux déjeuner avec nous ? »

« C'est gentil mais je suis attendu ce midi. »

« Ooh, Duo serait t'il amoureux ? »

Si Duo avait déjà les joues bien rouges, autant dire que là elles l'étaient encore plus.

« Peut être que oui, peut être que non. »

« Qui que soit cet homme, il devra te mériter poussin. »

« HEY ! Je ne suis pas un poussin Bridget. »

Bridget, magnifique femme de 50 ans lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue.

« Tu es à croquer Duo et je pourrais être ta propre mère, mon fils qui est plus vieux que toi est mon poussin. Et même s'il râle comme toi à l'instant, il restera mon poussin. »

Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Bonjour Duo, tu peux venir dans mon bureau s'il te plaît ? »

« Bonjour parton, oui j'arrive de suite… Bridget . »

Bridget qui était retournée à son bureau à l'arriver de leur Boss regarda Duo.

« Oui ? »

« Il est très beau. »

« J'en suis ravie. »

Et Duo fila bloc en main, vers le Bureau de son parton.

« Duo nous avons un souci. »

« Quoi ? La salle pour votre mariage a brûlé ? »

« Ne dîtes pas de bêtises… Non ce sont les Editions Peacecraft. »

« Et ? »

« Tu sais que les éditions Winner ont racheté il y a un an, 20/100 de leur société du fait qu'ils étaient en déficit et ce malgré le succès terrible de leur auteur H.O Lowe. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi Quatre. »

« Le 5ème livre de H.O Lowe, doit sortir dans 15 jours et Relena m'a demandé que je lui prête mon meilleur assistant littéraire. »

« C'est pas moi. »

Quatre sourit.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu souris c'est louche. »

« Tu te sous estimes Duo. Tu as toujours fait cela même lorsque tu étais étudiant. »

« J'étais le plus jeune Quatre, c'est pas facile lorsque l'on te fait sauter des classes, je n'avais rien demandé moi. »

« Tes parents ont cru bien faire. »

« Ils se sont trompés… Bon tu me veux quoi au juste. C'est que je dois préparer la promo de Charles Scott. »

Quatre soupira.

« Nous en re-palerons cet après midi. »

« Ok. »

Duo quitta le bureau se demandant tout de même ce que lui voulait Quatre, mais s'il voulait partir à midi pile, il devait avancer sur son emploi du temps.

Il courut presque pour retrouver Heero, qui l'attendait bien sagement devant un nouveau fast-food. Duo, tout essoufflé les joues rouges, s'excusa pour son léger retard.

« Désolé j'ai eu un contre temps. »

« Ce n'est rien. Bonjour Duo, tout va bien ? »

« Oh pardon. Bonjour Heero. Non, je vous l'ai déjà dit que mon boss était un tyran ? »

Heero sourit.

« Oui. »

« Il me veut quelque chose et le connaissant, je ne vais pas apprécier ce quelque chose. »

Heero ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Aller. Un bon hamburger vous fera oublier cela. »

« Oui. »

Ils pénétrèrent au chaud, firent la queue, puis montèrent à l'étage pour trouver une table libre. Mais juste avant de manger Duo lui donna son petit cadeau.

« C'est ma maman qui l'a cuisiné. Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'elle était pour vous, sinon j'aurais eu droit à trois tonnes de questions… C'est très bon. »

« Merci Duo cela me touche beaucoup. »

Duo et lui parlèrent de leur dimanche respectif sans pour autant entrer dans les détails et Duo afficha un sourire immense lorsque Heero mangea la part de galette et félicita les talents culinaires de sa mère.

Heero invita Duo à dîner le lendemain soir. Duo voulut refuser, mais Heero trouva 2 arguments de poids qu'il ne put refuser.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	8. Mardi 8 janvier 8ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Noan_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 2 novembre 2007.__  
8__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 8 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
8ème jour, mardi

* * *

« Heero ? »

« Oui Duo ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire ce restaurant est superbe. »

« Pour notre 1er semaine d'amitié et ce délicieux morceau de galette, nous nous devions de fêter cela dans un lieu très spécial. »

« La note aussi va l'être. »

« D.u.o. »

« Désolé, je ne dis plus rien. »

« Cela me fait plaisir de vous offrir ce dîner. »

Duo rougit.

« Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être aussi gâté. »

« Vous l'avez été ? »

« Lorsque j'habitais chez mes parent oui. Je suis le bébé de la famille. »

« Un magnifique bébé. »

Duo rougit encore plus et sourit.

« Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pouvons-nous nous tutoyer ? (1) »

Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit.

« J'en serais ravi. »

« Tu as une ou un petit ami Duo ? »

Duo ne put retenir un fou rire bref.

« Non, je ne serais pas là sinon et je n'attendrais pas avec impatience chacun de nos rendez-vous… Je pense à toi tout le temps Heero, depuis que nous nous somme télescopés. »

Heero soupira d'aisance.

« Moi aussi. Mes pensées vont toujours vers toi. J'en ai même du mal à me concentrer sur mon travail. Même mon chat qui est d'ordinaire très doux et sociable, m'a mis un petit coup de patte pour me rappeler que je devais lui remplir sa gamelle de croquettes. »

« Pauvre chat. »

« Ce chat a une vie de rêve. Dormir, dormir et encore dormir. »

« Je veux être réincarné en chat de luxe. »

Heero éclata de rire.

Le serveur arriva dans cet entre-fait et leur servit leur plat.

« Bon appétit Messieurs. »

« **Merci.** »

Ils mangèrent leur plat pendant que celui-ci était chaud. Ce fut Heero qui reprit la discussion en premier.

« Duo tu crois au coup de foudre ? »

« Celui de l'amour ? »

Heero sourit.

« Oui. »

« Tous les contes en sont remplis, les livres à l'eau de rose, certains films. Un ami à moi et mon cousin l'ont eu. Mon père et ma mère aussi… Et pour être honnête, j'y crois depuis le 1er janvier à 18h12. »

« Tu as regardé l'heure toi aussi. »

« Oui… Et toi. Tu y crois ? »

« Depuis que j'ai croisé ta route et ton regard, oui. Je pense que l'on ne peut croire en certain fait que lorsque nous les avons au moins vécu une fois… »

« Des roses messieurs ? »

Duo regarda en clignant des yeux, le membre du personnel du restaurant avec dans les bras une multitude de roses rouges.

« N… »

« Oui merci. »

« He… »

« Finis ton plat. »

Duo rougit pour la énième fois et fit ce qu'Heero lui avait dit, tout en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Heero choisit lui même sa rose et donna un billet au serveur. Celui-ci s'inclina pour le remercier et se rendit à une autre table.

Heero tendit la rose à Duo, qui la prit en se mordant le lèvre inférieure.

« Merci Heero, elle est magnifique. »

« Pas autant que toi. »

Duo eut de plus en plus chaud et dit la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit.

« C'est la première fois que l'on m'offre une rose. »

« Je suis ravi d'être celui qui l'ait fait alors. »

« Moi aussi. »

Tout le reste du repas, ils se regardèrent. Heero n'osa pas encore le toucher et pourtant Duo en brûlait d'envie.

Ce fut une fois Duo arrivé devant son immeuble par les bons soins d'Heero, qu'il eut droit à une caresse sur la joue accompagnée d'un baiser sur celle-ci.

_**À suivre demain…**_

(1) - Je sais qu'en anglais cela n'a aucune signification cette phrase avec le " You ", mais je tenais.

* * *

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	9. Mercredi 9 janvier 9ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Noan_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 2 novembre 2007.__  
9__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 9 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
9ème jour, mercredi

* * *

Duo, ce matin là, avait la tête un peu dans le pâté. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, ne trouvant pas le sommeil en repensant au baiser sur sa joue d'Heero.

Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé et grimaça. Il passa sa main droite sous ses fesses et remonta le colis de la semaine dernière.

« Oups ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ce colis. »

Il l'ouvrit et lut la carte jointe avec le livre. Son livre.

« AH OUI… Je suis vraiment amoureux moi. »

Il lut la carte en premier.

_Mr Maxwell, nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que l'auteur H.O Lowe, ne fait aucune dédicace par correspondance.  
Veuillez trouver ci-joint votre livre en retour.  
Sincères salutations.  
Melle Lucrezia Noin  
Assistante littéraire des Editions Peacecraft._

« Et zut… Il est chiant cet auteur, il ne fait aucune apparition publique, je fais comment moi. Je voulais tellement offrir ce livre dédicacé à maman pour son anniversaire, c'est mort. »

Après un soupir, Duo posa le livre sur la table basse devant le canapé et se rendit vers sa salle de bain.

« Cela va être une journée de merde aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais même pas la compensation de voir Heero… Trop injuste. »

Heero, ce mercredi, avait rendez-vous avec son éditrice préférée.

Relena.

Ils devaient déjeuner ensemble dans un lieu public. Avec la menthe religieuse, il fallait être prudent.

« Tu as l'air en pleine forme Heero… Et l'écriture de ton nouveau livre, elle avance comme tu le veux. »

« Il sera prêt en temps et heure Relena n'ais crainte. Alors… Pourquoi tiens tu temps à me voir depuis plus d'une semaine ? »

« Tu n'est pas sans savoir que les Editions Winner, ont 20/100 des Editions Peacecraft ? »

« Hn… Et en quoi cela me concerne t'il ? »

« J'ai demandé à Quatre Winner qui a repris les reines depuis plus de 2 ans de nous prêter son meilleur assistant littéraire. »

« Pour en faire quoi ? »

« Te représenter et être présent face aux médias à ta place puisque tu refuses de te mettre en avant. Lucrezia qui vient d'arriver est certes une excellente secrétaire, pour trier tout le courrier, ainsi que de répondre aux divers demandes de tes fans, sans compter des cadeaux que tu reçois. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que tu viennes les chercher, ils commencent à prendre de la place dans la réserve. »

« Lucrezia ne ferait donc pas l'affaire ? »

« Non. Je viens de te le dire. Elle est secrétaire de base. Et les autres sont trop vieux ou trop occupés. »

« Et qu'a répondu Mr Winner ? »

« Qu'il allait en parler à un de ses jeunes assistants. »

« Et ? »

« Et, je n'ai pas encore eu sa réponse. »

« Je serais obligé de le rencontrer ? »

« Pas obligatoirement. C'est toi qui vois, si tu veux oui ou non t'entretenir avec lui avant la parution de ton dernier livre. Mais faut il encore que Mr Winner me re-contacte pour me dire si c'est faisable. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Duo qui avait voulu prendre l'air pour oublier tous les soucis liés à son travail, mais aussi son souci de trouver un nouveau cadeau pour l'anniversaire de sa mère, passa devant le restaurant où Heero et Relena déjeunaient.

Il reconnut immédiatement Heero. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit qu'il déjeunait en compagnie d'une femme au vue du chignon qu'elle portait comme coiffure. Par contre il ne put voir son visage car elle se trouvait de dos, Heero se trouvant face à lui. mais Heero ne semblait pas le voir ou alors faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux et Duo se mordant la lèvre accéléra le pas, pour se rendre dans la première boutique sur son chemin.

Il devait se voir le jeudi soir pour aller de nouveau au cinéma, Duo ne savait pas s'il s'y rendrait.

Heero de l'autre côté de la vitre du restaurant n'avait pas vu Duo.

Il ne regardait, ni Relena, ni devant lui. Il avait les yeux baissés sur son assiette, en train de réfléchir à tout ce que Relena venait de lui annoncer. Mais il avait bien du mal à se concentrer.

Le visage de Duo n'arrêtait pas de l'obséder. Depuis qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur sa joue aussi douce qu'il se l'était imaginé, il avait envie de le revoir, de le prendre dans ses bras et d'humer ses long cheveux.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas fait attention que Relena lui parlait.

« Heero… Heero… »

« Hn ? … Excuse moi Relena. »

« Heero, tout va bien ? C'est la première fois que je te vois si préoccupé. »

« Oui tu as raison, c'est la première fois que je n'arrive pas à avoir le contrôle absolu sur ma propre vie. »

Relena, pour le coup, ne sut quoi répondre. C'était bien la première fois qu'Heero reconnaissait et ce, devant t'elle, qu'il avait un souci.

Après un soupir et ne voyant pas Heero réagir, elle prit de lui répondre ce que toute personne aurait répondu dans ce cas de figure.

« Te connaissant, je suis sûre que tu vas trouver une solution à ton problème… Dis ? Tu finis tes frites ? »

Heero réagit et leva ses sourcils.

« Non… Je me demande vraiment où tu mets tout ce que tu ingurgites. »

« Sport en chambre mon cher. »

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Heero.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	10. Jeudi 10 janvier 10ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Noan_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 2 novembre 2007.__  
10__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 10 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
10ème jour, jeudi

* * *

Heero commençait à s'inquiéter. Duo avait 20 minutes de retard et toutes les séances étaient déjà commencé.

Heero resta dans le froid plus de 40 minutes.

Duo fut étonné de le trouver encore devant le cinéma. Il était venu juste pour voir si Heero était reparti ne le voyant pas arriver.

Heero devait être transit de froid au vue de ses tremblements. Duo se trouva tout penaud de l'avoir laissé attendre ainsi alors qu'il faisait - 7, comme indiqué sur un des panneaux lumineux que comportait Londres.

« Heero ? »

« DUO. Ooh, tu vas bien, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. »

Duo ne si attendant pas se retrouva coller contre le torse d'Heero serré au possible par les bras puissants.

Duo se trouva encore plus honteux de son acte. Il aurait du au moins avoir eu le courage de venir à l'heure et d'avoir une discussion franche avec Heero.

« Heero. »

« Tu vas bien ? »

Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire, toujours écrasé contre le torse d'Heero.

« Oui. Heero, tu m'écrases. »

Heero lui rendit sa liberté.

« Excuse moi Duo. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? »

« Je… Heero je t'ai vu hier midi avec une femme. »

« Hein ! De quoi tu parles ? »

« Hier midi tu étais dans un restaurant avec une femme qui avait un chignon. »

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu viens de me faire une crise de jalousie ? »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non, nous ne sortons même pas ensemble. »

Heero re-plaqua Duo contre lui en le serrant moins fort cette fois-ci, en soupirant de soulagement.

Duo lui boudait.

En effet, il avait fait sa toute première crise de jalousie à Heero.

« Idiot, cette femme est une personne avec qui je travaille. »

« Je croyais que tu étais ton propre parton ? »

« Oui, mais mon métier nécessite que je doive travailler avec d'autres personnes de temps en temps et là je suis en plein dans cette période. »

« Alors elle n'est rien pour toi ? »

« Si un Dieu quelconque existe qu'il m'en préserve. Elle me harcèle assez comme cela 1 à 2 fois l'an. »

« C'est tout ! »

« C'est déjà trop… Ne me refais plus jamais cela Duo, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ce soir. »

Duo, inconsciemment, s'était blotti encore plus dans les bras d'Heero et cherchait sa chaleur, mais n'avait eu retour que du froid.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Il faudrait que je te donne mon numéro de portable. Heero, tu es gelé. »

« Je te donnerais le mien aussi. Oui, je suis frigorifié, je ne sens plus mes doigts de pieds. »

« C'est ma faute et en plus nous n'avons pas pu aller au cinéma. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, le plus important est que rien ne te sois arrivé. »

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« On sort ensemble alors ? »

« Je crois bien que oui et ce depuis le 2 janvier de cette année Duo. »

Duo sourit et regarda Heero dans les yeux. Ses joues étaient plus que rouges.

« Embrasse moi Heero. »

« Mes lèvres sont glacées Duo. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te les réchauffer. »

Heero ferma les yeux en soupirant par le nez et vint poser son front tout froid sur celui de Duo.

Puis il les rouvrit et après avoir incliné légèrement la tête posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Duo.

Duo entrouvrit les siennes pour inviter Heero à approfondir leur premier baiser. Heero qui n'avait pas ses gants, enfouit ses deux mains dans la chevelure de Duo à l'arrière de sa nuque et d'une légère pression, rapprocha Duo de son visage tout en l'embrassant avec une passion qu'il n'avait pas été donné à Duo de recevoir.

Leur premier baiser aussitôt rompu, fut aussitôt suivi d'un deuxième.

Duo avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage.

Heero raccompagna Duo.

Ils s'étaient respectivement échangés leur numéro de portable et avant que Duo ne descende du taxi, Heero l'attira à lui et lui donna un dernier baiser. Le chauffeur du taxi en sourit en les regardant par l'intermédiaire de son rétroviseur intérieur.

Heero voulait rattraper cette soirée ratés. Enfin pas pour tout, car maintenant il était clair qu'ils sortaient ensemble tous les 2. Il invita donc Duo à venir dîner chez lui, le vendredi soir. Duo avait bondit de joie lorsqu'il lui avait aussi donné son adresse en plus de son téléphone portable. Cette journée qui avait mal commencé pour Duo, finit en apothéose à ses yeux.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	11. Vendredi 11 janvier 11ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Noan_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 3 novembre 2007.__  
11__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 11 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
11ème jour, vendredi

* * *

« Vous attendez quelqu'un ? »

« Sûrement vous. »

« Pardon ! »

« Je suis venu chercher Mr Maxwell. Mr Yuy m'a appelé ce matin pour cette course. »

« Heero ! Heero vous a contacter pour moi ? »

« Oui Monsieur. Donc vous êtes bien Mr Duo Maxwell ? »

« Oui… Il est trop gentil. »

Duo dit cela en prenant place à l'intérieur du taxi. »

« Il l'est. »

« Vous le connaissez bien ? »

« Assez. Je suis un de ses chauffeurs de taxi attitré depuis 5 ans. »

« Et bien ! »

« Ne le faisons pas attendre. »

« Oui. »

Duo arriva devant la maison d'Heero, sortit du taxi et lui fit un petit signe de la main lorsqu'il partit pour sûrement une autre course. Il se retourna ensuite vers la maison et vérifia qu'il était bien au numéro 12 de la rue et sourit. La maison typiquement anglaise en briques rouge, était magnifique.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et toqua avec le heurtoir couleur Or, n'ayant pas trouvé de carillon. Dans la minute qui suivit Heero vint lui ouvrir la porte, reniflant quelque peu, ce qui peina un peu Duo.

« Bonsoir Duo, entre je t'en pris. »

« Bonsoir Heero, merci. Je suis désolé par ma faute tu as pris froid. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce qui m'ennuie le plus c'est que je ne vais pas pouvoir t'embrasser. »

Heero referma la porte pour garder la chaleur de la cheminée. Duo fit un petit haussement d'épaules en rougissant, un sourire immense sur les lèvres et vint se pendre au cou d'Heero pour lui donner un tendre baiser.

« Duo, tu vas attraper ce que j'ai. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Merci pour le taxi Heero, c'est très gentil. »

« De rien. Donne moi ton manteau… Ah, je te présente Wing. »

Duo retira son manteau et le donna à Heero, puis s'accroupit pour caresser le chat qui était venu se frotter à son bas de jean.

« Bonjour toi. Que tu es beau. »

« Ne le flatte pas trop, sinon il va se promener comme un paon dans le quartier, pour séduire toutes les chattes. »

Duo éclata de rire ce qui fit peur au chat.

« Oups ! Je lui ai fait peur. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas il reviendra vers toi. Ce chat adore les caresses. »

Duo se redressa et Heero l'invita à entrer dans le salon.

« Je reviens installe toi en attendant. »

« Oui, merci. »

Duo regarda tout autour de lui et son regard tomba sur toute la collection des livres de H.O Lowe.

« _J'ai prévu du coca pour toi, cela te va ?_ »

« C'est parfait… Heero, tu aimes les écrits de H.O Lowe ? »

Heero arriva deux verres à la main.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je vois que tu les as tous et ce même en plusieurs exemplaires de différentes collections. »

« Disons que ce qu'il écrit me correspond bien. »

« Tu t'identifies à chaque personnage à chaque fois ? »

« Tiens. »

« Merci. »

« Non… Duo, si je te dis un secret que personne ne devra savoir, es-tu capable de le garder rien que pour toi. »

Le visage de Duo ressembla étrangement à celui d'une personne qui se demandait de quoi voulait parler son vis à vis.

« Oui Heero, mon métier à la base le nécessite. »

Heero en soupira de soulagement.

« Je suis l'auteur de ses livres. »

« HEIN ! »

« Je suis Heero Yuy à la ville et H-O Lowe, homme de plume qui ne souhaite pas être de notoriété publique… Duo tout va bien ? Tu fais une drôle de tête ! »

« Heero. C'était Relena Peacecraft avec qui tu déjeunais mercredi midi ? »

« Oui ! Comment sais- tu cela ? »

La tête d'Heero à cette instant n'avait rien à envier à celle de Duo.

« Je suis assistant littéraire Heero et mon parton qui est accessoirement mon meilleur ami, n'est autre que Quatre Winner. »

Heero ferma les yeux, soupira d'un bien être évident au oreille de Duo et les rouvrit avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Dis moi que tu es celui à qui on a demandé d'être mon assistant littéraire pour la sortie imminente de " _Moins le Quart_ ". »

« Oui. »

« Et tu n'as pas encore donné ta réponse à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

« Non, mais je viens de prendre ma décision à ce sujet. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	12. Samedi 12 janvier 12ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Noan_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 3 novembre 2007.__  
12__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 12 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**12ème jour, samedi

* * *

Samedi après midi chez Duo.

« C'est petit chez toi. »

« Oui, mais j'ai loué cela alors que j'étais encore étudiant et le loyer reste dans mes moyens actuels. Mes parents ne m'aident plus depuis que je travaille pour les Editions Winner. »

« Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as l'air triste en disant cela. »

Duo soupira.

« Je sais que je suis autonome depuis que je travaille, mais c'est dur de ne plus être le bébé et encore plus depuis le réveillon du nouvel an. Tu ne t'imagines pas comme je suis heureux de t'avoir heurté en allant acheter du chocolat pour me faire plaisir. »

Heero se rapprocha de Duo et lui releva le visage qu'il avait baissé sur son tapis.

« Duo, que c'est t'il donc passé lors de ce réveillon ? »

Duo lui fit un maigre sourire.

« Un de mes petits neveux a eu 10 ans le 31 décembre. Il a été super gâté par tout le monde, par moi aussi d'ailleurs. »

« Tu es jaloux de lui ? »

« Non… C'est juste que… Moi j'ai eu 24 ans ce jour là aussi et toutes les personnes de ma famille m'ont complètement oublié. Même ma propre mère. Il est né le même jour que moi. Je ne demandai pas grand chose juste un " Joyeux anniversaire Duo". Mais rien. »

« Ils ne l'ont sûrement pas fait exprès tu sais. »

Duo soupira.

« Je sais. J'ai eu espoir que le jour de l'Epiphanie, ils s'en soient rendu compte, mais à l'évidence non. »

« Je suis désolé Duo. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien Heero. Tu as été un magnifique cadeau avec 24 heures de retard. »

Heero lui donna un doux baiser pour soulager son gros chagrin. Puis le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu devrais leur en parler. »

« Non, ce n'est pas grave. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. »

Duo soupira et se força à sourire. Heero n'était pas dupe, il commençait à bien connaître Duo.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un petit coup de blues. Ça va mieux. »

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir que je dédicace ce livre pour l'anniversaire de ta mère ? »

« Heero ! Je ne veux pas jouer à ce petit jeu, c'est stupide et enfantin. »

« Excuse moi… Aller donne le moi et allons à notre séance de cinéma. »

« Oui… Merci d'être entré dans ma vie Heero. »

« Merci surtout à toi Duo. Je commençais à me sentir bien seul. »

Duo après avoir pris le livre qui se trouvait toujours sur la table base, le fixa avec attention.

« Heero ? »

« Hum ? »

« On prendra du pop-corn hein ? »

Heero sourit et s'assit sur le canapé pour prendre appui sur la table basse où se trouvait le livre quelques instants plus tôt.

« Oui et même une glace si tu veux. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Chouette… Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu crois que nous allons trop vite ? »

Heero releva les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas. Et je n'ai pas envie de me poser ce genre de question. Je sais que je suis bien lorsque je suis avec toi. je découvre tous les jours que nous avons beaucoup choses que nous aimons tous les deux. Que la vie nous a mis mutuellement sur le chemin de l'autre et que je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout. Je veux être enfin heureux Duo et si je peux l'être en rendant celui que j'aime encore plus heureux que moi même, cela suffira à mon bonheur. »

Duo ne put retenir des larmes de bonheur.

« Ne pleure pas. Tu vas me faire pleurer moi aussi sinon. »

Duo prit 2 mouchoirs dans la boite et se moucha bruyamment, après s'être essuyé les yeux.

« C'est bon, je pleure plus… Tu as raison. Vivons chaque jour pleinement. Et si cela pouvait être ensemble je ne n'en plaindrai pas. »

« Surtout que tu vas devoir me voir un peu plus durant la semaine à venir. »

« Oui, mais ça c'est la cerise sur le gâteau et je t'assure que je vais savourer chaque minute passée avec toi et ce, même si c'est dans un but professionnel. »

« Je suis la cerise ? »

« Oui et moi, je suis le gâteau. »

« J'adore ta façon de percevoir les évènements à venir Duo. »

« Et moi, tu ne m'adores pas ? »

« Non… Je crois bien que je tombe désespérément amoureux de toi. Et je crois bien aussi que, c'est une maladie qui n'a aucun antidote connu à ce jour, lorsque l'être que l'on aime vous regarde avec de tels yeux que les tiens. »

Heero ponctua sa tirade par un baiser où Duo laissa toutes les larmes retenues finir leur course entre leurs lèvres.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	13. Dimanche 13 janvier 13ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Noan_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 11 novembre 2007.__  
13__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 13 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**13ème jour, dimanche

* * *

Duo fut réveillé soudainement par un bruit qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se stopper de lui même. Il mit un certain temps à faire la différence entre le réveil et le téléphone

« Allo ! »

« _Duo ! Tu en as mis du temps. Tu dormais ou quoi ?_ »

« Oui. »

« _Hein ! Il est plus de midi._ »

« Ah. Ben, je dormais encore, bonne nuit Quatre. »

« _DUO ATTENDS._ »

Duo soupira.

« Quoi ? Tu vas me voir dans moins de 21 heures cela ne peut pas attendre ? »

« _Non, j'ai vraiment besoin de ta réponse Duo. Il faut commencer demain matin._ »

« Oui. »

« _Oui quoi ?_ »

« Ma réponse est oui. »

« _C'est vrai ! C'est génial, Relena va être ravie. Tu vas devoir aller à sa rencontre demain matin chez lui, il est semble t'il soit du genre peu social et ne se déplacera pas. Je te donne son adresse. Relena me l'avait donnée au cas où ta réponse serait oui._ »

« Pas la peine je la connais déjà… !… _Zut_. »

« _Duo… Comment ça tu la connais ? C'est quoi ce " Zut " que j'ai entendu ?_ »

« Quatre, tu poses trop de question. Vas te faire butiner par Trowa et laisse moi finir mon rêve érotique. Tu connais mon portable. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler en cas de besoin dessus à partir de lundi. Salut. »

Quatre, de l'autre côté du téléphone, resta tel un crétin alors que la communication était coupée depuis environ 30 secondes. Trowa, venant le chercher pour déjeuner, le trouva ainsi.

« Quatre ! Tu viens ! Le repas est prêt. Alors qu'elle a été la réponse de Duo ? »

« … Hein ! … Ah, il est OK… Il connaît son adresse. »

Trowa leva un sourcil, l'autre n'étant pas visible. Quatre raccrocha le combiné téléphonique.

« Bizarre en effet. Tu verras cela avec lui plus tard. Allons manger. »

« Hum… On mange quoi ? »

« Tu verras bien . »

Quatre sourit, en suivant son futur mari de très près. Mais toujours pas assez à son goût, surtout lorsque son amant ne portait que peu de vêtements.

Du côté d'Heero, ce fut vers 15 heures qu'il eut la désagréable visite de Relena.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, un dimanche à 15 heures, avec une boite entre les mains ? »

Relena tout sourire le fixa sans ciller.

« Bonjour Heero, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir. Je suis venue t'annoncer que nous avions la perle rare pour travailler avec toi dés demain matin et j'ai pensé que nous pourrions fêter cela avec des petits gâteaux fait maison. »

« Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Tu es la pire cuisinière qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. »

« Arrête d'être désagréable. Tu sais bien que j'ai un cuisinier. Il m'en a préparée pleins pour hier soir, j'avais des invités et il en restait plus que je ne saurais en engloutir. »

« Étonnant ! »

« **Heero**. Et fais moi entrer au moins. Il fait très froid à l'extérieur. »

Heero lui sourit et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Relena ne se fit pas prier pour pénétrer dans la source de chaleur.

« Je vais prendre ton manteau et aller nous préparer un thé. Tu as une préférence ? »

« Non, ce que tu prendras me conviendra parfaitement. Merci Heero. Je pose les gâteaux sur la table basse ? »

« Hn. »

Une fois Relena plus à l'aise, Heero se dirigea vers sa cuisine… Relena l'arrêta dans son élan en lui posant une question.

« Et tu ne veux pas connaître le nom de ton assistant littéraire qui arrivera chez toi demain matin, comme tu me l'avais demandé lors de notre déjeuner en ville ? »

« Non. »

Relena resta telle un cruche avec sa boite en carton entre les mains, pendant qu'Heero reprit son chemin.

« Comment cela non ! Tu es mal poli là Heero. Il ne t'a rien fait ce garçon à ce que je sache, tu ne le connais même pas. »

« Détrompe toi. »

« Je capte rien. »

« Si je ne veux pas connaître son nom, c'est juste que je le connais déjà. »

« … J'ai loupé quoi là ? »

« Ne restes pas planter là comme une cruche et vas poser les gâteaux. »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la cruche. »

« Que je lui fais gagner des millions de livres sterling. »

Relena fit la moue et s'exécuta.

« _Oui, aussi_… Et je peux savoir son nom, si ce que tu me dis est vrai ? »

« Duo Maxwell. »

Relena se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils après avoir posé la boite sur la table basse et posa sa joue droite au creux de sa main, en boudant. Heero revint de la cuisine avec tout le nécessaire à thé sur un plateau.

« Tu es très sexy lorsque tu fais cette tête. »

« Te proutes. Tu sais que tu es l'homme le plus irritant que je connaisse ? »

« Cela ne t'empêche pas de revenir toujours chez moi. »

« Aussi… Mais il y a quand même une chose que tu ignores. »

Heero fronça les sourcils… Il détestait les sourires tels qu'avait Relena sur les lèvres à cet instant.

« Comment cela ?

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	14. Lundi 14 janvier 14ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Noan_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 11 novembre 2007.__  
14__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 14 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**14ème jour, lundi

* * *

« Bonjour Heero. »

« Bonjour, entre. C'est à croire que cette année il fait de plus en plus froid chaque jour. »

« Hier, je suis resté bien au chaud sous ma grosse couette. »

« Oui je sais. »

Duo rougit et embrassa chastement Heero sur la joue.

« Je t'ai même réveillé une nouvelle fois à 18 heures. Tu es pire qu'une marmotte. »

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas gentil… J'étais très fatigué.

« Je sais. Et si nous commencions de suite, histoire d'avoir un peu de temps pour aller manger à l'extérieur ce midi. »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais passer cela en note de frais ? Quatre n'a pas eu trop le temps de rentrer dans les détails hier. »

Heero sourit.

« J'ai cru comprendre. J'ai eu plus de chance que lui. »

« Oui… Relena ne t'en a pas dit plus, sur ce que tu ignorais ? »

« Non… Elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Pire qu'une mule lorsqu'elle si met. »

Duo rigola.

« Il m'appellera peut être sur mon portable. Nous verrons bien. Nous allons travailler où ? »

« La salle à manger. La table est grande. Je vois que tu as prévu de quoi écrire. Tu n'as pas de PC portable ? »

« Non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer au bureau pour m'en procurer un. Je verrais si je peux m'y rendre avant de rentrer chez moi… Toujours pas de sortie de prévu ? »

« Non, il vaut mieux se contenter de nous voir déjà la journée, sinon nous risquons de déborder sur notre vie privée et c'est une chose que je veux éviter à tout prix. »

« Tu as raison. Mais nous allons tout de même au cinéma jeudi soir ? »

« Oui. Nous gardons ce rendez-vous. »

« J'en suis heureux… Je vais m'installer. »

« Tu veux un thé, un café ou un chocolat ? »

Duo rougit.

« Chocolat »

« Je vais nous préparer cela pendant que tu t'installes. J'ai mis 2 ouvrages du livre sur la table. »

« D'accord. »

Durant le reste de la matinée, ils parlèrent du livre que Duo ne connaissait pas encore. Heero lui fit un bref résumé et lui en donna un d'ailleurs pour qu'il le lise chez lui, histoire qu'il sache de quoi il allait parler lorsqu'il devrait s'adresser à la presse, sans pour autant dévoiler l'intrigue du livre.

Ils sortirent déjeuner vers 12h30 et revinrent une petite heure plus tard. Duo dans le doute avait demandé une note de frais.

À 14 heures, le portable de Duo se mit à vibrer.

« Oui Quatre ? »

« _Bonjour Duo, tout se passe bien ?_ »

« Oui, formidablement bien. Nous avons beaucoup avancé, j'en sais un peu plus sur le livre _**Moins le Quart**_. »

« _Duo, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire quelque chose d'important hier, j'ai été sous le choc que tu connaisses déjà l'adresse de H-O Lowe. Tu ne veux pas me dire d'ailleurs comme tu l'as eu ? _»

« Non… Tu es pire qu'une vieille chatte Quatre. »

Quatre grimaça à l'autre bout de la ligne, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu.

« _Tu m'as contaminé à trop te côtoyer._ »

« Hey ! C'est méchant ça… Au fait, j'ai le droit de faire des notes de frais pour mes déplacements et repas du midi avec l'auteur ? »

« _Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en informer. Pense juste à demander des justificatifs… Duo, je dois te dire que j'ai fait faire un changement de poste sur ton contrat._ »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Heero qui regardait Duo depuis le début de sa conversation avec Quatre, fonça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Duo changer radicalement d'attitude faciale.

_« Je parle de ton intitulé " Assistant Littéraire "._ »

« **Je suis quoi alors ?** »

Duo commençait à monter d'un ton et Heero en leva les sourcils… Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu en colère et là il en avait un léger avant goût.

« _Ne t'énerve pas. Je voulais déjà t'en parler l'autre jour, que tu ais accepté ou non la demande de Relena et la mienne aussi de surcroît. Tu es Agent Littéraire maintenant._ »

« C'EST VRAI ? »

Heero soupira de soulagement. Duo avait retrouvé un sourire immense. Il ne savait pas ce que Quatre lui avait annoncé mais à l'évidence c'était une excellente nouvelle. Quatre lui aussi soupira de soulagement. Lui, à la différence d'Heero, savait comment était Duo en colère.

« _Oui, c'est vrai. Nous verrons les détails de ton augmentation lorsque tu passeras au bureau._ »

« Je dois passer ce soir, j'ai besoin d'un PC portable avec les données du mien. Tu peux demander à Trowa si c'est possible ? Le temps que l'informaticien se déplace, la sortie du livre sera passée d'au moins 1 mois. »

Quatre pouffa et Heero aussi.

« _Je l'appelle de suite et je suis sûr qu'il sera là dans moins d'une heure._ »

« Je n'en doute pas… Je passe vers 18 heures c'est bon ? »

« _Oui, nous t'attendrons._ »

« Merci Quatre et à ce soir alors. »

« _À ce soir._ »

Duo coupa la communication.

« Bonne nouvelle ? »

« Oui. Plus que je ne l'aurais espéré. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	15. Mardi 15 janvier 15ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Noan_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 11 novembre 2007.__  
15__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 15 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
15ème jour, mardi

* * *

Duo, ce matin du mardi, arriva un peu plus tard chez Heero. Il devait impérativement repasser par la maison d'Edition pour récupérer son PC. Trowa avait eu du mal à faire des miracles sans avoir un PC portable sous la main. Première étape en acheter un, puis le programmer. Quatre avait donc discuté avec Duo de son avenant au contrat et de son augmentation, peu élevée mais il avait des avantages à chaque fois qu'il s'occuperait de la sortie d'un nouveau livre. Avantages non négligeable.

« Duo, j'ai eu un appel d'Alex hier soir vers 21 heures. »

« C'est bien. »

« Il s'inquiète que tu n'ais appelé personne de ta famille depuis l'Epiphanie. »

Duo soupira tout en continuant de regarder ce que Trowa lui avait installé hier tard dans la soirée.

« Je n'avais rien à leur dire depuis. Ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître mes moindres faits et gestes. »

« Duo. Il m'a demandé si tu étais fâché contre eux ? »

Cette fois-ci, le soupir fut amplifié.

« T'a t'il dit pourquoi je le serais ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ? »

« Ils ont oublié ton anniversaire le soir du réveillon du nouvel an. C'est ta mère qui s'en est rappelée ce dimanche. »

« Presque 16 jours plus tard cela pourrait être pire. Il y a de cela aussi pour mon silence vis à vis d'eux Quatre. Mais je n'ai surtout pas eu une minute à leur consacrer depuis. »

« Tu es sorti tous les soirs depuis le 1er janvier ? »

« Oui, pratiquement. »

Quatre sourit comme un bienheureux et se rapprocha dangereusement de Duo. Duo le connaissant trop bien, anticipa sa demande.

« Je ne te dirais rien Quatre, pas la peine de te fatiguer… Tu le sauras lorsque je serais sûr que c'est sérieux cette fois-ci. »

« Je le savais YAOUUUUU. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Quatre pour sautiller de joie. Ce que Tina, son assistante trouva étrange en voulant frapper à sa porte restée ouverte pour lui faire part de sa présence et du fait qu'elle avait du courrier pour lui. Elle resta le point suspendu en le fixa avec des yeux tout rond.

« Monsieur tout va bien ? »

Quatre sursauta et Duo éclata de rire à voir son ami devenir en moins d'une seconde aussi rouge que leurs cabines téléphoniques.

« Tina ! … Oui tout va très bien. Vous désiriez me voir ? »

« Je vous apporte votre courir et en même temps, je vous rappelle votre rendez-vous de 10 heures avec Mr Merquise. »

« Merci Tina. »

« Mais de rien monsieur. »

L'assistante de Quatre sortie, Duo posa sa question…

« Qui est Mr Merquise ? »

« Le demi-frère de Relena et aussi son associé cela va de soit. »

« Tu le rencontres pourquoi au juste ? »

« Ah ça, je te le dirais lorsque toi tu m'en auras un peu plus dit sur ton mystérieux amoureux… Tu l'es au moins ? »

« Oui, je crois.. Mais c'est trop tôt. Le coup de foudre n'aboutit pas toujours à ce que Trowa et toi vivez depuis plus de 5 ans. »

Quatre lui sourit et dans un élan de tendresse qu'il n'avait pas pu faire depuis plus de 15 jours avec Duo, l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

« Ton tour viendra, il est peut être déjà arrivé avec cet homme parfait. En attendant tu devrais au moins téléphoner à ta mère. »

« Si j'ai le temps. »

« D.u.o. »

« Je n'ai pas envie Quatre… Bon, tout est bon, je vais y aller. Je peux prendre un Taxi ? »

« Bien sûr, n'oublie pas la facture c'est tout. »

« Ok… Je t'appelle si besoin et toi n'hésite pas. A plus tard Quatre. »

« Travaillez bien et ne vous entretuez pas. »

Duo avant de quitter le bureau de son ami et parton, se retourna et lui envoya un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Il n'est pas comme on te l'a dépeint Quatre. »

Quatre eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Duo avait déjà disparu de l'encadrement de sa porte de bureau.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez Heero, Duo fut, dés la porte fermée et ses affaires posées au sol, pris en otage par des bras avec douceur. Il en soupira de bien être et se laissa aller à cette étreinte en fermant les yeux.

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

« Hn… De plus en plus… Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut maintenant ? »

« Oui… … … Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« Ma famille s'est souvenue qu'ils ont oublié mon anniversaire. »

« Ta mère t'a téléphoné ? »

« Non, c'est mon frère aîné qui a appelé Quatre hier soir, pour lui demander si j'étais fâché contre eux. Quatre me dit de téléphoner à ma mère. Je n'ai pas envie. »

« C'est pourtant ce qui est le plus raisonnable Duo. »

« Pas envie. »

« Duo, c'est toi même qui m'a dit de ne pas jouer à ce petit jeu là. »

Duo soupira.

« D'accord tu as gagné, je l'appellerais avant la fin de semaine. »

Heero ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de le serrer plus fort contre son torse.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	16. Mercredi 16 janvier 16ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Noan_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 12 novembre 2007.__  
16__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 16 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**16ème jour, mercredi

* * *

« _Heero… Tu m'écoutes ou pas ?_ »

« Je serais tenter de te dire que je ne t'écoute pas. »

« _Même au téléphone, tu es odieux. Mais pourtant tu ne me vois pas._ »

Heero ferma les yeux et sourit en coin.

« Je parie pour la jupe à plis noire, un haut rose, les chaussures roses aussi, le tout assorti à ton manteau, écharpe, gants et bonnet tout aussi rose que le manteau. »

« _Non._ »

« Et où aurais-je fais erreur ? »

« _Ma jupe n'est pas à plis._ »

« Barbie en puissance, même le cerveau est pratiquement à l'identique. »

« _HEERO, sois un peu plus courtois veux-tu… Je te demandais si vous avez bien avancé avec Duo et si tu apparaîtras en public cette fois-ci._ »

« Non. »

« _Non quoi ?_ »

« Non, je n'apparaîtrais pas plus cette fois-ci, en public que les autres fois. »

Relena soupira ce qui n'échappa pas à Heero.

« Je n'ai jamais signé quoi que ce soit qui m'y oblige et estime toi heureuse que j'ai accepté de rencontrer mon Agent littéraire. À ce sujet…. »

« _Oui ?_ »

« Il pourrait être mon Agent aussi par la suite ? Je le trouve parfait. Aussi bien sur le plan présentation, que sur sa façon de travailler. »

Relena sourit.

« _Parfait ?_ »

« Hn… Et au fait… »

« _Je t'écoute._ »

« Tu es beaucoup plus belle vêtu de noir lors d'un soirée. Ta cavalière était très belle elle aussi, j'ignorais que tu avais viré de bord. »

« _Oui, elle l'est. J'ai découvert qu'avec une femme cela pouvait être encore plus fort qu'un homme._ _Tu lis la presse people maintenant ?_ »

« Vraiment ! Tu m'en vois ravi. Et non, je ne lis pas ce type de presse, mais Duo oui. Et qui est cette magnifique créature ? »

« _Duo semble en effet parfait, il s'informe des potins… Et tu devras d'abord me dire qui est celui pour qui ton cœur bat Heero, avant de savoir qui est mon amante. Bon, je dois te laisser, je suis attendu. Bye. _»

« Hn ! … … … … Relena ? … … … … Elle a raccroché ! C'est bien la première fois qu'elle me fait ce coup là ! »

Heero raccrocha et le combiné à peine reposé que son téléphone sonna de nouveau.

« C'est la soirée téléphone aujourd'hui ou quoi ? »

Heero n'eut d'autre choix que de décrocher celui-ci… Peut être qu'il s'agissait de Duo.

« Oui ? »

« _Salut Heero._ »

« Hilde, comment vas-tu depuis 10 jours ? »

« _Bien, très très bien… Heero, j'ai besoin de toi._ »

Heero fronça les sourcils. Hilde, son aînée de 2 ans, n'avait que peu de fois demandé son aide. Elle était même avec Zechs, son meilleur ami depuis le lycée privé où ils s'étaient connus, son permit de sortie, dans sa jeunesse… Sally et Wufei qui, eux, avaient connu Heero en allant dans les mêmes établissements scolaires privés aussi, furent les premiers à sauter sur l'occasion dés que cela leur fut permis, ce qui n'était pas anodin déjà à l'époque, alors qu'ils n'avaient que 17 ans respectivement.

« Je t'écoute ? »

« _J'aurais préféré te le demander de vive voix, mais en ce moment avec la préparation des soldes c'est de la folie au magasin._ »

« Hilde dis moi, tu vas finir par m'angoisser. »

Hilde ne put retenir un petit rire, ce qui rassura quelque peu Heero quant à ce qu'elle voulait lui demander.

« _D'accord. Heero, veux-tu être mon témoin ?_ »

Heero en resta sans voix, le regard fixe.

« _Heero ?_ »

« Quand ? »

« _Quand quoi ?_ »

« Quand as-tu fait ta demande à Sally ? »

Heero ne pouvait pas le voir mais Hilde était tout sourire.

« _Hier, cela faisant 7 ans que nous vivions ensemble. Nous avons passé le cap des 7 ans, alors autant que les 7 autres à venir soient en tant que femmes mariées. Sally en rêve depuis pas mal de temps déjà._ »

« Hn, je sais. Wufei, me l'a encore redit lorsque nous nous sommes tous réunis chez moi. Sally semblait lui poser la question de savoir si un jour tu allais lui faire la demande. »

« _Pauvre Feifei_. »

« S'il t'entend tu es morte. »

« _Alors je dois avoir encore plus de vie qu'une chatte. _»

Heero rigola

« Et vous avez déjà fixé une date ? »

« _Oui. Ce sera le 15 mars._ »

« 2008 ? »

« _Oui. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu veux bien être mon témoin ?_ »

Heero sourit.

« Bien sûr, j'en serais plus qu'honorer. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	17. Jeudi 17 janvier 17ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Noan_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 12 et 13 novembre 2007.__  
17__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 17 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
17ème jour, jeudi

* * *

Duo tirait Heero par la main. Ce qui amusa beaucoup son aîné.

« Aller dépêche toi, sinon nous allons arriver une fois le film commencé. »

« C'est toi qui a voulu venir en métro. »

Duo fit la moue, mais ne ralentit pas le pas.

« Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il y aurait un souci technique. Il fallait que cela arrive ce soir. Steuplaît, je veux ma glace au moins. »

« Et tu l'auras. »

« Aah ! »

Heero avait dépassé Duo et c'était lui maintenant qui le traînait. Duo avait poussé un petit cri lorsque Heero l'avait dépassé ne si attendant pas, mais sourit comme tout sous la douce pression de la main d'Heero sur la sienne.

« Aller l'escargot passe la 5ème vitesse. »

« Hey ! J'ai pas mon permis de tout façon. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Ben oui. J'en ferais quoi à Londres ? »

« Cela pourrait te servir lorsque tu pars en vacan… Ça va ? »

Duo avait trébuché et du coup avait bien failli dire bonjour au trottoir si Heero ne l'avait pas tenu par la main.

« Oui. Je n'ai pas vu ce petit rebord. Il n'y a pas idée aussi de mettre cela en plein milieu d'un trottoir. »

« Hn, tu as raison. Ça va aller, tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, tu m'as évité le pire. Je te dis pas la honte aussi. C'est qu'il y a du monde ce soir dans la rue. »

« C'est la séance de 18 heures aussi. »

« C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. »

N'étant plus très loin du cinéma, ils marchèrent maintenant à une allure normale. Heero offrit sa glace à Duo et prit aussi du pop-corn. Autant dire que Duo fut tel un enfant. Et s'ils n'avaient pas été dans un lieu publique pratiquement bondé à 5 minutes du début de la séance, Duo lui aurait sauté au cou, au risque de faire tomber une partie du précieux pop-corn.

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien mon ange. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux, le visage rayonnant et les joues rougies sous l'appellation " Ange ".

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Si… C'est trop mignon. Il va falloir que je te trouve moi aussi un petit nom rien qu'à moi. »

Heero lui sourit et lui ouvrit la porte pour pénétrer dans la salle où leur film allait être projeté.

« Tu n'es pas obligé. »

« Si je veux aussi avoir un petit nom pour toi. Je vais chercher. »

« Si cela peut te faire plaisir. »

« Oui… … … On se met là ? »

« Hn. »

Une fois assis, Duo attaqua de suite sa glace. Enfin pas immédiatement.

« Tu veux mordre un morceau de ma glace ? »

Heero sourit.

« Non merci Duo. Je ne suis pas très glace en plein hiver.

Duo lui rendit son sourire et fit un petit haussement d'épaules, puis croqua dans la glace. Une fois qu'il eut avaler, il répondit à Heero…

« Moi, je n'ai pas de saison pour en manger. J'adore tout ce qui est sucré et j'ai toujours une petite place pour une glace. »

« J'ai pu m'en rendre compte. Tu as de la chance de ne pas tomber malade. »

« Je l'ai été une fois, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché d'en remanger 2 semaines plus tard. »

« Tu es unique. »

Duo rougit et la salle sombra dans le noir. La séance allait commencer.

Durant le film, Duo faillit s'assoupir. Il prit la liberté de poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero qui le regarda lorsque cela arriva. Duo sentit le mouvement du cops d'Heero et ce, même s'il fut léger et releva son regard dans la pénombre sur lui.

« _Pardon._ »

Heero se pencha vers lui pour lui parler presque contre son oreille, pour ne pas déranger les autres personnes autour d'eux.

« _Ce n'est rien, dors si tu es fatigué._ »

« _Non, je veux voir le film… Je peux laisser ma tête sur ton épaule ?_ »

« _Oui._ »

« _Merci._ »

« _De rien._ »

Heero se redressa et Duo s'installa plus confortablement. Heero soupira de bien être tout en restant le regard fixe sur l'écran.

Duo ne s'endormit pas, son cœur battait trop vite. C'était la première fois qu'il était blotti ainsi contre Heero. Être dans les bras d'Heero lui avait procuré une autre sensation. Les 2 étaient différentes, mais toute aussi agréable et Duo profita pleinement de ce moment, car il n'avait jamais encore vécu un instant identique auparavant.

Pas aussi intense, aussi doux.

Car Heero avait passé son bras droit de tel manière qu'avec sa main il caresser le front de Duo.

Duo en regretta presque la fin du film lorsqu'ils durent quitter la salle, pour laisser la place à la séance suivante.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	18. Vendredi 18 janvier 18ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Noan_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 14 novembre 2007.__  
18__ème__ chapitre (un peu plus long exceptionnellement ), mis en ligne le 18 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**18ème jour, vendredi

* * *

Vendredi.

Duo n'avait toujours pas téléphoné à sa mère lorsque Quatre l'appela vers 14 heures pour lui demander de passer le soir chez eux et rester dîner. Il eut droit en plus à un mini sermon de la part de son meilleur ami.

Duo accepta de dîner avec eux le soir même. Heero de son côté, avait été invité par Hilde et Sally lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elles allaient se marier le 15 mars de cette année. Heero en avait parlé avec Duo le lendemain, ce qui fit qu'il n'avait aucune obligation et qu'il se faisait même un plaisir de déguster la cuisine de Trowa.

Quatre cuisinait lui même très bien aillant eu ses sœur aînées pour le lui apprendre, mais Trowa restait un maître en la matière et pour cause. Son père français avait fait une école de cuisine en France avant de venir s'installer en Angleterre pour y ouvrir un restaurant et y épouser Catherine Bloom, devenue madame Barton. Trowa, à la différence de Duo, était fils unique.

Duo soupira en sortant de chez Heero. Il faisait déjà bien nuit et il se rendit en métro à l'autre bout de Londres. Il prit déjà un bus qu'il attendit plus d'un quart d'heure. Puis une fois enfin assis dans le métro, après un autre soupir, il prit son portable et appela sa mère, comme il l'avait promis à Heero avant de le quitter avec regret et à Quatre.

« _Duo._ »

« Bonsoir maman. »

Duo lui parla directement en français, pour être sûr que pratiquement personne ne comprendrait leur conversation. Hélène fut étonnée mais à son tour lui parla dans sa langue maternelle avec un léger accent dû à toutes ses années passées aux USA puis en Angleterre.

« _Tu vas bien ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter._ »

« Oui, tout va bien. Je n'avais rien de spécial à vous dire. »

« _Duo, nous sommes désolés d'avoir oublier tes 24 ans. »_

« Si tu le dis. »

« _Duo !_ »

« Maman, c'est quand même triste que toi tu m'es oublié. Je ne demandai pas un cadeau, juste un " Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri ". Mais même cela je ne l'ai pas eu. »

« _Duo, je suis tellement désolée._ »

« Cela ne changera rien maman. »

Duo entendit sa mère soupirer.

« _Si tu venait dîner à la maison dimanche midi._ »

« Non, désolé, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. »

« _Tu ne peux pas…_ »

Duo la coupa, même s'il savait que cela était très impoli.

« Non maman, je ne changerais pas mes projets et je ne peux pas me payer un autre billet de train aller/retour. »

« _Nous te l'aurions payer mon chéri._ »

« C'est gentil et inutile si c'est uniquement dans le but de vous racheter. Je suis un peu fâché maman et pas uniquement contre toi. J'aime beaucoup Steven, mais là… »

Le voix de Duo commença à se briser… Et dire qu'il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer le 1er janvier en rentant chez lui en début d'après midi à cause de cela.

« _Duo, je…_ »

Duo inspira très fort et se lança…

« Maman, j'ai appelé car Quatre m'a fait la morale et Alex l'a appelé pour savoir le pourquoi de mon silence. Je trouve déjà déplacer qu'Alex ait dérangé Quatre. Cela n'est pas correct et en plus c'est moi qui passe pour le méchant auprès de mon meilleur ami….Je vais bien et je viendrais pour ton anniversaire en février, mais pas avant. Embrasse papa et passez un bon week-end. Bisou. »

« _Du…_ »

Duo raccrocha. Il était conscient de la peine qu'il venait de faire à sa mère. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'avait pas envie d'entendre des excuses pour elle et le reste de sa famille. Même s'il avait du mal encore à se l'avouer à lui même, il leur en voulait bien plus qu'il ne le montrait. Surtout à Heero.

Duo se contint jusqu'à arriver devant la maison de Trowa et Quatre et lorsque Quatre vint lui ouvrir, il vit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Duo ! Qui a t'il ? »

« J'ai crié sur maman. »

Quatre laissa échapper un léger soupir et le fit entrer.

« Trowa tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? »

« J'arrive. »

Trowa leva les sourcils en voyant des larmes couler le long des joues de son jeune cousin. Il regarda Quatre qui lui fit un maigre sourire et Trowa, après un soupir vint prendre Duo dans ses bras. Duo s'y blottit aussitôt. Trowa avait toujours été celui vers qui il allait lorsqu'il était triste lorsqu'il leur rendait visite avec ses parents. Trowa et Duo n'avaient que 3 ans d'écart, alors qu'avec les jumeaux il en avait déjà 7 et 9 avec son frère aîné.

Quatre referma la porte et s'éclipsa en cuisine pour surveiller le dîner.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

« Je pleure pas. »

Trowa sourit. Duo fit la moue en essuyant ses larmes.

« Ce n'est pas bien de mentir. »

« J'ai crié sur maman. Je ne voulais pas, mais les mots ont été plus vite que ma pensée et la raison. »

Trowa lui caressa les cheveux. Il avait toujours adoré les longs cheveux de son cousin.

« Ils ont eu un petit moment de faiblesse, ne sois pas trop dur avec eux Duo. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas oublié vous. Et ta mère m'a envoyé une carte à défaut de pouvoir me voir, où ton père avait signé et fait un petit dessins d'un cornet de glace avec 3 boules. J'ai même un doit un une invitation pour 2 à dîner dans son restaurant. »

« C'est gentil de leur part. »

« Oui… Surtout lorsque l'on connaît le prix d'un repas. »

« Duo ! »

« Ben quoi ! Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir dîner dans l'équivalent d'un 4 étoiles français. »

Trowa ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

« Oui, tu as raison. C'est hors de prix. Heureusement que Quatre et moi avons de très bon revenus en plus d'avantages certains. »

« Il ne peut pas m'adopter ton père ? »

« **Duo.** »

« _Hummmm._ »

Duo râla. Trowa venait de le gronder, uniquement avec le ton employé pour lui dire son prénom.

« Aller, tu vas nous raconter tout cela en dînant. Tu as faim ? »

« Oui. Merci Trowa. »

« De rien Duo, tu sais bien que je t'adore. »

« Oui. »

Durant le dîner, Duo leur raconta les événements de la semaine, sans pour autant leur dire pour Heero et lui. Et il n'omit pas de dire aussi ce qu'il s'était passé au téléphone avec sa mère, avant d'arriver chez eux.

Heero lui passa une agréable soirée entouré de 2 magnifiques jeunes femmes, rayonnantes de bonheur.

« Et tu viendras seul, ou Relena sera ta cavalière ? »

« Je crois que Relena est en main et pour ma part, je vous le dirais d'ici 15 jours, mais je pense venir accompagner. »

Hilde se retrouva avec un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à une autre.

« Tu vois quelqu'un ? »

« Possible. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« HILDE. »

Hilde fit la moue. Heero sourit en coin. Elle ressemblait à Duo à cet instant, il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avant ce soir. Sally se contentait de les écouter et les regarder. Cela lui suffisait pour sourire. Elle les connaissant très bien tous les 2 et s'avait qu'ils s'aimaient et ce, même s'ils n'avaient pas eu le même père. Pères d'ailleurs qui ne leur avaient été d'aucune utilité car leur mère les avait quitté à chaque fois. Ils avaient très bien grandi pour autant. Leur mère vivait actuellement à St Martin, avec son 3ème mari, de 22 ans son aîné. Et leurs pères respectifs ça…

C'était une autre histoire.

« Même pas juste. »

« Ils seront là ? »

« Oui… Maman aussi avec Papy. »

« Hilde ! »

Heero éclata de rire. Sally regarda sa fiancée en fronçant les sourcils. Hilde souriait avec espièglerie.

« Il a 75 ans. Tu crois qu'il a recourt au Viagra ? »

« HILDE ! »

Heero était mort de rire et Sally sur le point de le rejoindre, mais elle se pinça les lèvres pour rester sérieuse face a Hilde qui maintenant souriait niaisement.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	19. Samedi 19 janvier 19ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Noan_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 14 novembre 2007.__  
19__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 19 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
19ème jour, samedi

* * *

Le samedi matin Duo fut réveillé par son l'interphone. Il sursauta, car étant rentré à 1h30 environ, raccompagné par les bons soins de Quatre et Trowa, il dormait encore tenant son 2ème oreiller dans ses bras. Il regarda son réveil qui afficha : 8h17.

« Hein ! C'est qui aussi tôt ? »

L'interphone le refit sursauter. Duo grogna en se levant pour aller y répondre.

« Oui ? »

« _Duo ouvre moi._ »

« Papa ? »

« _Oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?_ »

« Ben… Pas toi un samedi matin. »

« _Ouvres._ »

Duo soupira et ouvrit.

« Je suis mort. »

Dans les 3 minutes qui suivirent, son père était déjà derrière sa porte.

« Bonjour papa. »

« Bonjour. Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Oui. »

« Désolé. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis venu. »

« Je crois. »

Duo invita son père à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit sans pour autant retirer son blouson.

« Ta mère est dans tous ses états. »

« Elle est bien bonne celle-là. »

« **Duo.** »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Ah non hein. Je ne vais pas avoir le rôle du fautif en plus, faut pas pousser non plus. Je ne vous ai rien demandé, il me semble. »

« Nous t'avons payé tes études et… »

« STOP. Je crois que tu devrais rentrer auprès de ta femme. »

« Pardon ? »

Duo regarda son père à la limite de pleurer.

« Papa, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez contre moi en ce moment, mais une chose est sûr. Vous avez payé les études supérieures de tous vos enfants. Le mariage des 3 aînés aussi. Une partie de leur maison et j'en passe. Et moi, je ne vous ai rien demandé. J'ai ce petit meublé que je paye seul depuis la fin de mes études. Je ne me suis pas marié au dernières nouvelles et je ne suis pas près de devenir propriétaire. Alors réfléchis avant de dire des choses telles que " Nous t'avons payé tes études ". Tes parents aussi te les ont payées et plus encore.. »

Son père ferma les yeux et soupira. Duo n'avait pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

« Je n'ai pas été très subtil, je suis désolé. »

« Cela n'effacera pas tes propos, pas plus que les excuses bidons de maman. »

« Je sais mais je crois que tu aurais du me laisser finir ma phrase. »

Duo renifla.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je peux ? »

Duo soupira, s'assit à son tour et se moucha après avoir pris un mouchoir dans la boite se trouvant sur la table basse.

« Pas le choix de tout façon. »

David sourit.

« Merci mon fils… Je disais donc, que nous t'avions payé tes études et que depuis, nous avions en effet pas été très présent. C'est pourquoi nous t'avions ouvert à ton nom un compte épargne que nous voulions t'offrir à ton anniversaire. Hélas, je voulais que tu ais un somme exacte et la banque a commis une erreur sur le dernier virement de décembre. Ta mère s'en est rendue compte trop tard et le temps qu'ils fassent le nécessaire, nous n'avons pas eu les documents pour te les offrir le 31 au soir. En plus, je vais te l'avouer, nous avons aussi failli oublier l'anniversaire de Steven. »

« Hein ? »

David soupira.

« Ton grand père nous a téléphoné le matin pour nous apprendre que ma mère était très malade. Duo, ta grand mère a un cancer du sein et vu son âge, elle refuse la chimio… »

Duo était devenu pale comme un mort.

« Nany. »

« Nous avons pris de ne pas vous le dire ce soir là. Sauf que tes frères aînés et ta sœur nous ont surpris. Toi, tu donnais le biberon à Kevin. Alex et Candice ont tout de même souhaité les 10 ans de leur fils aîné et maman s'est souvenu des cadeaux qu'elle lui avait acheté. Nous ne t'avions pas oublié Duo. Enfin si, en quelque sorte. Nous sommes terriblement désolés et pas que nous. Tes frères et ta sœur aussi. »

Duo pleurait.

« Nany va mourir ? »

« Oui mon chéri. »

Duo se jeta sur son père, qui le serra très fort dans ses bras.

« Je sais que tu es celui qui l'aime le plus de tous tes frères et sœurs. Moi aussi, je l'aime tu sais. »

« Je… je sais papa. »

David resta déjeuner avec son fils. Ils discutèrent beaucoup, mais comme l'avait dit Duo à sa mère la veille, il ne pouvait pas venir dîner le dimanche midi chez eux. David fut déçu, mais compris que son fils avait d'autres engagements. David lui demanda s'il était libre le dimanche suivant et Duo lui répondit que oui. Il fut donc convié à venir déjeuner le midi et son père lui laissa de quoi payer son billet de train. Duo voulut refuser, mais les gros yeux que lui fit son père le fit rire et il le remercia, en le serrant très fort dans ses bras avant qu'il ne reparte chez lui, où l'attendait Hélène morte d'inquiétude.

Heero qui avait invité Duo à dîner le samedi soir, le réceptionna en pleurs contre son torse lorsqu'il vint lui ouvrir. Ce soir là, Heero le consola comme il put et le garda pour la nuit dans sa chambre d'ami. En aucun cas il ne voulait qu'il reste seul et de tout façon, ils devaient se retrouver le lendemain matin à 9 heures pour aller visiter _**Kensington Palace**_ (1). Heero avait besoin de revisiter ce lieu pour le livre qu'il était en train d'écrire et avait invité Duo. Il espérait maintenant que cela lui changerait les idées.

_**À suivre demain…**_

(1) - _**Kensington Palace**_ _(information provenant du net) : La très respectée reine Victoria y est née et y a coulé une enfance des plus heureuses. La très adulée Lady Diana y a passé ses dernières années et tout le monde se souvient des images surréalistes de la « mer » de bouquets de fleurs déposés devant les grilles de Kensington Palace au lendemain de la mort tragique de cette dernière. Aujourd'hui, bureaux et appartements privés occupent l'espace du sobre palais géré par l'organisme Historic Royal Palaces. Cet organisme administre également les autres demeures royales. Peut-être y croiserez-vous le Duc et la Duchesse de Gloucester, le Duc et la Duchesse de Kent ou le Prince et la Princesse Michael de Kent.  
Outre le mobilier royal qui parcoure les couloirs du palais, on peut admirer la « Royal Ceremonial Dress Collection » qui regroupe les vêtements d'apparat des membres de la Couronne.  
Avant de continuer votre chemin, sachez que l'Orangerie offre une pause salutaire et rafraîchissante.

* * *

__  
_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	20. Dimanche 20 janvier 20ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Noan_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 14 novembre 2007.__  
20__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 20 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
20ème jour, dimanche

* * *

Duo sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue. Il papillonna des yeux et tomba dans une mer bleu foncé. Il sourit et rougit.

« Bonjour Heero. »

« Bonjour. Je suis désolé de te réveiller mais il est déjà 8 heures passée et si nous devons repasser par chez toi pour que tu te changes, nous devons partir au plus tard à 9h. »

« Oui, tu as raison, j'arrive. »

« Attend. »

« … »

Heero prit ce qu'il avait posé sur la table de nuit que Duo n'avait pas vu entre ses mains.

« Ton petit déjeuner, comme cela tu peux te réveiller en douceur. »

« Heero… Ce n'était pas la peine. »

« Si… Tu en as besoin. C'est dur d'apprendre qu'un être cher est condamné. »

« Merci Heero, cela me touche beaucoup. Tu restes avec moi ? »

Heero lui sourit en lui installant le plateau devant lui.

« Je vais chercher mon café et je reviens. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. Aller attaque. »

« 'Vi… Ça a l'air bon. »

« Ça l'est. »

Duo qui avait déjà un morceau de bacon en bouche confirma en secouant la tête en guise d'affirmation et sourit, tout en attaquant les œufs brouillés

Ils arrivèrent à Kensington Palace après 10h30, avec la voiture d'Heero. Il avait en effet un véhicule mais ne s'en servait jamais, hormis le dimanche et lorsqu'il quittait Londres. Duo était très excité. Il est bien connu que ceux qui habitaient une ville, n'étaient pas ceux qui visitaient forcement celle-ci et ses alentours. Duo n'avait encore pas visité Kensington Palace depuis sont arriver en Angleterre. Par contre si Heero voulait un guide à Paris, il connaissait la capitale pratiquement mieux que les parisiens eux même pour y avoir passé pratiquement toutes ses petites vacances. Il allait aux USA pour les grandes avec ses parents, habituellement.

Ils choisirent de faire parti d'un groupe touristique pour avoir un guide et ainsi en connaître encore plus sur les lieux. Autant dire que Duo regardait partout. Heero lui aussi, mais pour d'autres raisons. Une des intrigues de son futur livre était en cette demeure. Il venait vérifier de lui même que ce qu'il allait écrire était plausible et voir de plus près les pièces, couloirs et autres détails architecturaux où le lecteur pouvait se fondre s'il avait eu la chance de visiter ce lieu. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'à cause de données faussées, ceux qui avaient eu cette chance soient déçus que l'auteur écrive sans pour autant s'être donné la peine de savoir de quoi il parlait en relatant n'importe quoi.

Heero n'aimait pas ce type de critique et c'était pour cela qu'il en était à sa 4ème visite depuis le commencement de son futur livre. Voulant garder son anonymat, il ne lui était donc pas donné hélas la possibilité d'avoir un passe droit, pour découvrir des pièces interdites au public ce qui aurait encore plus enrichi son ouvrage.

Il avait fait un choix et cela avait aussi ces désagréments dans certains cas.

Duo, lui, était tel un enfant qui découvrait ou redécouvrait une infime partie de ce qui faisait partie de l'histoire de l'Angleterre.

La visite finie, le ventre de Duo se fit entendre avec force.

Duo devint rouge de honte, car Heero n'avait pas été le seul témoin de estomac protestataire, ce qui en avait fait sourire plus d'un.

« La honte. »

« Cela arrive. »

« Oui, mais c'est toujours à moi que cela arrive. »

Heero sourit.

« Trouvons un endroit sympa pour manger. Ce n'est pas ce qui doit manquer dans les environs. »

« Je voudrais m'acheter un souvenir. »

« Alors avant nous allons à la boutique de souvenirs. Ça va mieux ? »

Duo sourit et se mordit la lèvre.

« Oui… Merci Heero. »

« Je t'aime c'est normal. »

Heero baissa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche sans en sortir un son.

Duo lui avait les yeux grands ouverts tout comme sa bouche et les joues plus que rouges.

Heero, après une sorte de soupir, afficha un sourire en coin et ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit aussitôt en fixant Duo.

« C'est dit… Maintenant tu le sais… Je t'aime et… Je crois n'avoir pas besoin de mes 80 jours pour en être persuadé. »

Le cœur de Duo battait tellement vite qu'il eut l'impression que ses tempes en faisaient autant.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit un coup de foudre passager. Je ne veux pas de ce type de relation. Et toi ? »

« Moi non plus. »

« 80 jours. »

« Hn… Je te choque ? »

« Non… Je me suis donné le même temps pour trouver mon âme sœur. Mais j'ai trouvé plus que cela… Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Donnons nous ces 80 jours pour savoir si vraiment nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Heero lui prit les mains et se rapprocha de lui.

Et après s'être humecté les lèvres, lui répondit…

« Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée et que j'ai pleinement confiance en nous… On est ensemble officiellement alors, mais officieusement encore quelque jours ou semaines ? »

Les yeux de Duo brillèrent.

« Oui… Pas trop de semaines tout de même. »

Heero lui sourit et tendrement, il vint embrasser les lèvres douces de Duo. Duo lui répondit en passant ses mains autour de son cou.

Ce dimanche soir, Duo s'endormit un tendre sourire sur les lèvres en pensant à Heero.

Heero rêva de son ange et n'avait qu'une hâte, être au lendemain pour le serrer dans ses bras.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	21. Lundi 21 janvier 21ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Bêta, __Magical Girl Kiki __(du chapitre 21 au 40) :_

_Bonjour à tous.  
Quand Cat m'a demandé de l'aide pour cette fiction un peu spéciale….pouvais-je raisonnablement le lui refuser ?  
Réponse : BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! Le projet est suffisamment innovateur et farfelu pour me donner envie d'y participer.  
Le seul truc que je regrette….Ne pas avoir eu le début avant de devoir corriger ma partie. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de lire.  
Et j'espère que comme moi, vous vous passionnez pour cette histoire…Rien que pour le concept du « un chapitre par jour », ça vaut le détour.  
Alors je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là….ALLEZ PLUS LOIN.  
Bonne lecture._

§80§

_Écrit le 16 novembre 2007.__  
21__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 21 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
21ème jour, lundi

* * *

« Monsieur Maxwell, savez vous pourquoi l'auteur H-O Lowe, veut-il garder son anonymat ? »

Duo ce lundi en matinée, ce trouvait dans l'un des plus beaux Palaces de Londres où se déroulait la plus grosse conférence de presse pour la sorte du livre _**Moins le Quart**_ de H-O Lowe le lendemain. Il était pour l'occasion sublime. Il avait même acheté un nouveau costume noir avec de fines rayures grises et une nouvelle chemise noire qui se mariait magnifiquement avec le costume. Pas de cravate, coiffé en catogan retenu par un élastique et un ruban en satin noir.

La presse qui aux premières 15 minutes n'était que demi-présente se retrouva au grand complet les 75 autres minutes qui suivirent.

Le choc pour certains s'attendant à un vieux des Editions Peacecraft… Personne n'était sans savoir qu'il était grand temps qu'ils renouvellent le personnel au risque de devenir hors compétition. Les portables avaient chauffés pendant que Duo s'était installé derrière sa table où trônaient plusieurs volumes du dernier livre écrit par Heero. Duo sur le coup n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils étaient pratiquement tous en train de composer numéro sur numéro mais moins de 20 minutes plus tard il comprit en voyant débarquer plus de journalistes que la salle ne pouvait en recevoir au niveau des places assisses.

Une envie de rire l'avait pris à la vision de la scène et Heero qui se trouvait non loin à l'abri des regards fronça les sourcils de jalousie. Ils s'étaient tous précipités plus pour la beauté de son nouvel Agent littéraire que pour la sortie de son livre. Le livre, il s'en foutait un peu de tout façon, il savait qu'il était très attendu du public, mais de Duo il ne s'en foutait pas.

Il retrouva son calme, toute en gardant un œil sur les multiples vautours hommes et femmes en face de son petit ami.

Ça…

Il allait le clarifier le soir même avec Duo pas la peine d'attendre encore des jours et des jours.

La concurrence était face à lui et ne lui inspirait aucune confiance à cet instant.

Cela faisait un peu plus de 45 minutes que la conférence de presse avait commencé et la question que Duo attendait venait enfin de tomber d'une magnifique jeune femme qu'il connaissait très bien d'ailleurs.

Par contre Heero, lui, ne la connaissait pas.

Duo lui sourit et la jeune femme en fit autant. Heero d'où il se trouvait les voyait tous les deux et sans savoir pourquoi vit rouge tout d'un coup.

« Ils se draguent en publique ou quoi ? »

« Hn ? »

Heero regarda Relena qui venait de débarquer à ses côtés, là c'était le pompon final.

« Mais que fais-tu ici ? »

Relena le regarda le plus naturellement du monde et lui sourit.

« Voir de mes propres yeux s'il est en effet comme Quatre Winner me l'a dit. Et j'avoue ne pas être déçue. Ce jeune homme est une bombe à retardement niveau sexe. »

« RELENA. »

« Chuuuuuuuuuuut, tu vas nous faire remarquer, moi je m'en fous mais toi j'en doute. »

« _**Hn.**_ »

Heero grogna plus qu'il ne répondit en boudant et reportant son attention sur la salle et Duo qui allait répondre à la journaliste.

« C'est un choix qu'il fait et je peux le comprendre. Il est difficile de garder une vie dite normale à partir du moment où votre image devient de notoriété publique. Et c'est ce que H-O Lowe veut éviter aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas beau ? »

Duo éclata de rire et Relena pouffa grossièrement. Heero lui grogna.

« Il est normal. Pas de déformation, un homme qui serait qualifié de beau, je n'en doute pas. »

« Il est gentil et mimi. »

« Relena. »

« Oui ? »

« Ferme là. »

Relena soupira.

« Être jaloux et amoureux ne te rend pas plus aimable. »

« **Hn !** »

Heero la fixait comme si elle était nue devant lui.

« Je ne suis pas non plus crétine au point de ne pas voir, que tu es sous le charme de ton nouvel Agent littéraire, Heero. Ais un peu plus d'estime pour moi, veux-tu. »

Heero soupira.

« Tu es chiante. »

« Je sais… Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme. »

Heero leva un sourcil et sourit en coin.

« Oui… Aussi. »

Relena, de son côté souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle était aussi très heureuse que la presse se soit déplacée en masse pour la sortie du dernier livre d'Heero. Que ce soit aussi pour le physique de Duo, cela lui importait peu. L'important était ce qu'ils allaient écrire pour le lendemain matin, voire la presse du soir.

1h30 après, la conférence fut close au grand soulagement d'Heero, mais désespoir de bon nombre de journalistes présents. Heero vira au rouge et pas que lui d'ailleurs. Lorsque Duo embrassa la magnifique jeune femme qui lui avait posé la question sur son anonymat. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes, puis elle prit congé tout comme ses collègues qui eux n'avaient pas pu l'approcher.

Une fois la salle vidée, Duo rejoint Heero où il se trouvait. Il salua Relena qui le félicita pour son travail remarquable de ce matin et lui souhaita bon courage pour celui de l'après midi en Radio.

Duo, ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, il avait bien vu qu'Heero semblait fâché. Une fois enfin seuls, Duo pencha légèrement la tête et se pinça les lèvres.

« J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? »

« Hn. »

« H.e.e.r.o. »

« Qui est cette fille ? »

Duo sourit comme un idiot et rougit. Heero boudait toujours.

« Tu es jaloux. »

« Hn. »

Duo vérifia rapidement qu'ils étaient bien seuls tous les 2 et vint lui donner un léger baiser du bout des lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être… Caty Colins est ma grande sœur. »

« HN ! »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	22. Mardi 22 janvier 22ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 16 novembre 2007.__  
22__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 22 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
22ème jour, mardi

* * *

Le lendemain, Duo fit une apparition télévisée, c'était tout nouveau pour lui et la veille au soir même, Quatre l'avait briffé à mort. Autant dire que Duo arriva chez lui à 22 heures passées plus mort de fatigue, que lorsqu'il avait une journée de travail dite normale.

Il avait dû d'ailleurs aller en fin d'après midi, toujours avec Quatre acheter un autre nouveau costume. Duo avait râlé que ce n'était pas prévu à son budget du mois, mais Quatre l'avait payé et le ferait passer dans les notes de frais. Pour le coup Duo avait arrêté de pester et s'était choisi un beau costume couleur anthracite et non noir, Duo tenait à cette précision, et une chemise gris perle en assortiment. Avec cette fois-ci une natte.

Il ne resta que 6 minutes à l'antenne, mais c'était du direct et autant dire que Duo n'était pas à son aise.

Il sortit de l'immeuble vers 13h20 en soupirant de soulagement. Un Taxi l'attendait, avec un homme assis sur la banquette arrière. Duo connaissait maintenant très bien le chauffeur de Taxi en question. Il s'agissait de celui qui était venu le chercher chez lui la toute première fois où il était allé chez Heero.

Paul était plus qu'un chauffeur de Taxi. Il était devenu au fil des années un ami d'Heero et faisait partie du peu de personnes qui connaissaient son petit secret.

Duo sourit et s'approcha du chauffeur.

« Bonjour Paul. Vous êtes venu pour moi ? »

Paul lui sourit à son tour.

« Oui, mais vous allez devoir partager ce taxi avec le client qui m'a demandé de venir vous chercher cette fois-ci. »

« Avec plaisir… Merci Paul. »

« À votre service Mr Maxwell. »

Duo prit place aux côtés d'Heero bien sagement. Il ne l'embrassa qu'une fois le Taxi en mouvement et à plusieurs rues d'où ils étaient venus le chercher.

« Alors ? »

« Une horreur. J'ai eu mal au ventre durant toute l'interview. »

« Je suis désolé de t'imposer cela. »

Duo posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« C'est mon travail Heechan. »

« Heechan ! »

« 'Vi… C'est mon petit nom rien qu'à moi. »

« Duo, tu sais pour le " chan " ? »

Duo rougit.

« Oui, mais cela sonne mieux je trouve et moi je sais que tu es un homme. »

Heero pouffa et posa à son tour sa tête sur le crâne de Duo.

« Heechan, c'est parfait… Tu as faim ? »

« Hum. »

« Duo ? »

« Je crois qu'il s'est endormi Mr Yuy. Il est jeune mais il a eu beaucoup d'émotions semble-t-il ces derniers temps. Cela se lit sur son visage même s'il ne veut rien laisser paraître. »

Heero lui caressa la joue.

« Vous avez raison Paul. Pouvez-vous nous raccompagner chez lui ? »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. »

« Merci Paul. »

Heero réveilla Duo une fois arrivé au pied de son immeuble. Duo ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait devant chez lui. Heero paya le taxi et monta avec Duo chez lui. Le concierge les regarda passer et sourit.

Une fois au chaud, Duo retira son beau costume pendant qu'Heero avait fouillé dans les placards et le frigo à la recherche de nourriture. Son butin fut maigre, mais il trouva de quoi leur faire un déjeuner en tout simplicité à base de pâtes et de tranches de jambon. Il reconnaissait bien là les origines françaises de Duo.

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien. Aller, mange et ensuite tu te coucheras. »

« Mais Heechan… »

« Duo, aujourd'hui il n'y avait que cette interview. Demain tu vas dans un grand magasin de Londres où j'ai vendu le plus de mes livres à ce jour dans la capitale. Tu te reposes cette après midi et ce soir. Moi je vais aller te faire 2, 3 courses car ton frigo crie famine. »

Duo rougit.

« Je sortais beaucoup ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quelques courses. »

« Je sais, je ne te juge pas surtout que je suis le principal fautif de cela. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire des courses. »

« J'y tiens. »

« Quatre risque de m'appeler. »

« Je vais l'appeler, tu peux me donner le numéro de votre agence ? »

« Heero ! »

Heero sourit.

« En tant que l'auteur H-O Lowe. »

« Je suis bête, bien sûr. Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« Tu as raison de vouloir garder ton anonymat, j'ai compris pourquoi tu as fait ce choix depuis hier. »

« Je risque de perdre cet anonymat Duo. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« Je sais. »

« Mais tu es la seule raison qui me le fera accepter. Aller, mange, cela va finir par être froid. »

« 'Vi. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	23. Mercredi 23 janvier 23ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 16 novembre 2007.__  
23__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 23 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
23ème jour, mercredi

* * *

« Coucou Duo. »

« Quatre ! Que fais-tu ici ? Trowa ! »

« Bonjour, tu as l'air d'aller mieux, cela me fait plaisir. Tu étais superbe hier midi. »

« Tu m'as vu ! Tu n'es pas sensé travailler toi ? »

« Pas le mercredi tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« Je parlais du midi. »

« Quatre avait mis les infos en enregistement. »

« Ah… Vous êtes là pourquoi au juste ? »

« Déjeuner avec toi. »

« Et si j'avais prévu autre chose ? »

« C'est le cas ? »

« Non. Mais cela aurait pu être le cas en effet. »

« Tu n'aurais pas pris le risque de déjeuner avec H-O Lowe, au risque que l'on vous voit ce qui aurait automatiquement détruit son anonymat. »

« Hm… J'aurais aussi pu manger avec mon copain. »

« Hahah. »

« Quatre, arrête de jouer au Cluedo. »

« Ben toi aussi tu adorais cela avant. »

« Oui, mais je perdais toujours donc j'aime plus. On mange où ? »

Trowa sourit et Quatre aussi. Duo avait un estomac qui en règle générale ne manquait jamais une bonne occasion de faire un bon repas.

« Nous avons un peu moins de 2 heures pour ce repas, tu dois revenir pour les fans qui voudraient discuter en privé avec l'Agent littéraire de H-O Lowe. »

« Pas trop loin alors Tro. »

« Nous avons réservé et le repas est déjà commandé. »

« Hein ! Non… C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

Le sourire de Duo s'illumina encore plus.

« J'adore la cuisine de ton père. Je vais avoir un avant goût de mon futur cadeau d'anniversaire. »

« En effet. A une variante près. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Papa te le dira. »

« D'accord… Whoua Trowa tu as sorti la BM. »

« Monte sale gosse. »

Quatre rigolait, Trowa souriant en coin et Duo tout sourire prit place à l'arrière de la voiture.

Duo était pire qu'une fille le soir venu, lorsque Paul, le chauffeur de Taxi vint le prendre à 18h10. Pour le véhiculer jusqu'à chez Heero.

Heero d'ailleurs qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille après être revenu de courses et les avoir rangés, le trouva en pleine forme et d'une humeur plus qu'enjouée.

Duo lui sauta au cou une fois la porte d'entrée refermée.

« Et bien tu as l'air heureux. »

« Je le suis… Bonsoir Heechan. »

Duo l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, Heero lui rendit son baiser aussi tendrement sans approfondir celui-ci.

« Bonsoir mon ange. Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui merveilleusement bien. Mon oncle va créer de nouveaux plats rien que pour mon dîner d'anniversaire. »

« J'en suis très heureux pour toi Duo, mais je ne sais pas qui est ton oncle. »

Duo lui fit un magnifique sourire.

« Paul Barton. »

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux et soulevant ses sourcils d'étonnement.

« Ton oncle est le propriétaire du restaurant le _**Little Queen's**_ ? » (1)

« Oui. »

« Duo. »

« Oui. »

« Je suis un fan de cuisine française. » _(Dit en français)_

« Heechan. »

« Hn ? »

« Ne parle plus en français, ton accent est horrible. » _(Réponse dans un français impeccable)_

« Hn ! »

Heero sourit sadiquement.

« Attend un peu je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi. »

« Ah ah ah arrête tu me chatouilles ah ah ah ah arrête steuplaît arrête… »

Heero arrêta tout d'un coup et le serra dans ses bras. Duo s'en inquiéta.

« Ça va ? »

Heero sourit en humant les cheveux de Duo.

« Oui. Je suis bien. Le bonheur est quelque chose de merveilleux. »

_**À suivre demain…**_

(1) - Little Queen's → **Little Queen**, manga de Kim Yeon-joo aux Editions Saphira… Je me suis dit que l'idée était sympa de donner ce nom là au restaurant et qu'il s'y prêtait bien.

* * *

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	24. Jeudi 24 janvier 24ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 16 novembre 2007.__  
24__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 24 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**24ème jour, jeudi

* * *

« Merci Tod. »

« De rien monsieur Maxwell. »

« … ! … Tod, je m'appelle Duo. »

« Oui mais vous êtes Agent Littéraire ! »

« Il n'en reste pas moins que je m'appelle Duo. »

« D'accord. Je vous envoie les statistiques des ventes de ses dernières 24 heures pour l'auteur H-O Lowe. Miss Catalonia voudrait que vous la contactiez et preniez RDV avec elle. »

Duo grimaça.

« C'est moi qui en ai hérité ? »

Tod, simple secrétaire lui sourit.

« Elle vous a choisi personnellement. »

« Quelle chance. »

« Et de quelle chance tu parles au juste ? »

Tod, salut son parton en la personne de Quatre et prit congé du nouveau petit bureau de Duo. Duo lui sourit niaisement à son ami.

« D'avoir hérité de Miss Catalonia. »

« Désolé, nous avons eu 2 départs en retraite le mois dernier. »

« Je croyais qu'ils ne seraient pas remplacés. »

« Je n'avais pas trouvé les bons candidats. »

« Ah… Et j'ai gagné l'un des 2 postes ? »

« Oui, mais tu seras exceptionnel en tant qu'Agent Littéraire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu travailleras pour les 2 maisons d'Editions. »

« Et j'aurai 2 salaires aussi ? »

Quatre lui sourit.

« Tiens. Voici ton véritable avenant à ton contrat. »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon. »

« Rita n'est plus là, Tod la remplace depuis ce lundi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des erreurs et je veux bien fermer les yeux sur certaines, mais entre ton avenant qui était bourré d'erreurs et le reste, cela n'était plus possible. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler avant et de tout façon, tu devais être physiquement présent pour le re-signer. »

« Elle a été licenciée ? »

« Non, enfin oui. Elle travaille pour Trowa. »

« Dans la crèche ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est mimi. Il est plus avantageux que le précédent cet avenant? »

« Oui, ton salaire déjà et les primes aussi. Lis-le et s'il y a un souci tu sais où me trouver. J'ai appris que tu étais invité à une émission vendredi soir à 22h30. »

« Oui, cela ne m'arrange pas mais bon. »

« Il va te falloir un autre costume. »

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas la banque d'Angleterre moi. »

Quatre rigola et sortit du bureau pour revenir 2 secondes plus tard avec un grand colis dans les bras.

« C'est pour toi. Arrivé chez nous hier, mais pour toi. »

« Hein ! »

« Lis la lettre avant et ouvre le carton qui se trouve à l'intérieur après. Nous n'y avons pas touché tout comme la lettre, nous avions la nôtre. Aller je te laisse. »

Quatre sortit et ferma la porte. Duo curieux de nature regarda de suite ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la grande boite. Il y trouva, un beau costume noir dans une coupe différente de celui qu'il portait le lundi, ainsi qu'un pull à encolure en V gris foncé.

« Qui m'a envoyé ça ? »

Il ouvrit sans tarder l'enveloppe et au fil de la lecture ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Je vous aime tant. »

Duo était rentré chez lui avant de rejoindre Heero devant le cinéma pour leur RDV hebdomadaire au cinéma. Il avait juste avant déposé le costume au pressing pour qu'il soit impeccable le lendemain. L'ayant essayé dans son bureau après avoir pris soin de fermer la porte à double tour, il avait souri en constatant qu'il lui tombait à la perfection.

« Bonsoir toi. »

Duo se laissa fondre dans les bras d'Heero qui ponctua ses mots par un doux baiser.

« Bonsoir Heero. »

« Ta journée fut bonne, hormis l'émission de demain soir, je suis désolé. Ils profitent de ta beauté. »

Duo rigola en restant dans les bras d'Heero.

« Oui, la journée a été bien mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé en revenant au bureau. J'ai mon petit bureau rien qu'a moi, un autre contrat bien plus avantageux, mais surtout Quatre m'a donné un colis que mes parents leur avaient envoyé à mon attention. Un cadeau supplémentaire pour mon anniversaire qu'ils ont jugé utile de m'envoyer au vu de mes nouvelles fonctions semi-publiques. »

« Et ? »

Duo releva les yeux vers ceux d'Heero.

« Ils m'ont offert un magnifique costume avec un tout aussi sublime pull pour aller avec. »

« Tu vas finir par me rendre jaloux du public. »

Duo pouffa.

« Comme moi je le suis de tes fans féminines et masculines. »

Heero lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le nez. Duo aimait ces petits baisers et sourit en frissonnant.

« Allons choisir ce que nous allons voir ce soir, avant que cela commence sans nous. »

« Oui. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	25. Vendredi 25 janvier 25ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 21 novembre 2007.__  
25__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 25 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**25ème jour, vendredi

* * *

Vendredi soir 22h25 devant chez Heero.

« Mais que faites vous tous ici ? »

« On s'incruste. Aller, pousse toi, il fait froid et on va manquer le début de l'émission. »

« Hn ! »

« Bouge Heero. »

Heero s'effaça pour laisser entrer ses 3 amis et sa demi-sœur.

« Vous auriez pu téléphoner avant. »

« Ooh, arrête de râler, nous avons apporté de la bière et des chips. »

Heero sourit en refermant sa porte.

« Super. »

« Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves un mec Heero. »

« C'est déjà fait. »

« HILDE. »

« Oups désolé ma langue a été plus vite que ma pensée. »

Heero avait en face de lui un Wufei, qui était l'auteur de la phrase, « _Il faut vraiment que tu te trouve un mec Heero._ » et un Zechs arrêtés dans l'action le regardant avec de grands yeux ouverts, les bras chargés de bière et chips.

« Et tu avais l'intention de nous le dire quand Yuy ? »

« Quand ce serait très sérieux. »

« Et ? »

« Ça l'est, mais je dois avant tout lui en parler. »

« Tu as honte de nous ou quoi ? »

« Mon amour tu as eu honte de moi aussi au début. »

« Plus de ta sœur en fait car toi je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard. »

Heero souriait et avait envie de rire. Zechs comme toujours l'avait sauvé des griffes du dragon chinois, en la personne de Wufei.

« Crois pas que je t'ai oublié Yuy… »

« Hn, je n'en doute pas. »

Wufei et Zechs rejoignirent les filles qui s'étaient déjà installées devant la télé. Heero les regardait en restant dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Ils les aimaient aussi pour cela, bien qu'un appel téléphonique n'aurait pas été du luxe. D'ailleurs son portable se mit à sonner. Et 4 paires d'yeux le fixèrent intensément.

« Je reviens. »

Il retourna rapidement dans l'entrée où son portable se trouvait et prit l'appel de suite, mais parla en murmurant.

« _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ »

« _J'ai peur._ »

« _Tout va bien __se__ passer, reste toi même._ »

« _Pourquoi tu murmures ?_ »

« _J'ai des invités de dernière minute._ »

Duo sourit de son côté.

« _Monsieur Maxwell, l'antenne dans 2 minutes._ »

« _Oui, j'arrive._ »

Duo soupira.

« _Je dois y aller, j'aurais __aimé__ te voir ce soir._ »

« _Alors viens._ »

« _Mais tu as tes amis et ta sœur chez toi._ »

« _Ils savent mais sans savoir qui tu es réellement._ »

« _Tu es sûr ?_ »

« _La décision te__ revient_ »

Duo sourit et se mordit la lèvre. En effet un jour au l'autre il allait devoir rencontrer les proches d'Heero.

« _D'accord, je viens __dès__ que c'est fini pour moi. Heureusement que je passe en premier._ »

« _Monsieur Maxwell._ »

« _Je dois y aller._ _À tout __à__ l'heure._ »

« _Oui, bonne chance._ »

Lorsque Heero arriva au salon, ils avaient les yeux braqués sur l'écran de télé.

« Il est super mignon l'Agent d'Heero, je te dis pas comme les filles au magasin sont raides dingues de lui. »

« J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir en vrai une fois en allant aux Editions Winner, il est en effet très beau. »

« **Zechs !** »

« Mais je n'aime que toi mon amour, j'adore lorsque tu es jaloux. »

Wufei fit la moue et cela fit encore plus sourire Heero qui les regardait.

Hilde l'aperçut et lui fit signe de venir les rejoindre sur le canapé, ce qu'il fit.

« Vous allez regarder toute l'émission ? »

« Oui, il y a aussi un reportage sur mon magasin. »

« Non ! »

« Si, je passe aussi à la télé, enfin moi, j'y passe pour de vrai, c'est pas super ça ? »

Heero se trouvant à coté d'Hilde, l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Ça l'est, je suis heureux pour toi. Allez, silence les enfants ça commence. »

« **HEY.** »

4 protestations et un Heero qui sourit. Cette soirée allait être encore mieux que ce qu'il avait prévu en définitif.

Duo arriva quelques minutes avant la fin de l'émission. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon ensemble, les 4 autres en restèrent la bouche ouverte d'étonnement en découvrant Duo.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Duo Maxwell. Nous sortons ensemble depuis le début du mois. »

« Ben ça alors. » _(Zechs)_

« Pour une surprise. » _(Wufei)_

« C'est une surprise. » _(Sally)_

« Dieu qu'il est beau. Grand frère tu es le plus chanceux de l'Angleterre là. J'espère que tu en as conscience ? » _(Hilde)_

« Oui. »

Duo souriant, les joues toutes rouges par le froid et l'émotion, avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero. Celui-ci lui donna un baiser sur les cheveux après avoir répondu à sa demi-sœur.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	26. Samedi 26 janvier 26ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 21 novembre 2007.__  
26__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 26 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
26ème jour, samedi

* * *

Samedi matin à 9 heures passées… Duo s'étire tel un chat, ce que fait d'ailleurs Wing au pied du lit où il avait passé la nuit.

« Je vais finir par passer toutes mes nuit des vendredis et samedis chez toi. »

« Rien que pour le petit déjeuner au lit ? »

« Non… Le lit d'ami est très confortable, mieux que le mien et c'est plus calme chez toi… Bon, aussi pour le petit déjeuner au lit je dois l'avouer. »

Heero l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, ce qui fit frissonner Duo en plus de sa petite grimace aux allures friponnes.

« Mon lit est encore plus confortable. »

Duo rougit et se mordit la lèvre.

« Wing, pas touche au bacon, sinon tu finis en descente de lit. »

Duo rigola à la tête de Wing qui regardait son maître la tête de travers assis à 20 cm du plateau et Heero qui les sourcils froncés le grondait en remuant un doigt.

« Il vole la nourriture ? »

« Normalement non, mais comme tout animal si tu lui mets sous la truffe de la nourriture il est tenté de le faire… Wing. »

Wing après un miaulement de protestation descendit du lit.

« Il est marrant ton chat. Tes amis et ta sœur sont super sympa aussi. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire avant de m'endormir. J'ai eu juste un choc pour Zechs. »

« C'est un ami à la base d'Hilde. Mais je l'apprécie beaucoup, c'est une personne de valeur, comme sa sœur mais en moins chiant. »

Duo pouffa.

« Tu es dur avec Relena. »

« Je sais. »

« Ah oui ! »

« Qui aime bien châtie bien. Elle est juste un peu trop collante, je trouve, mais hormis cela c'est une femme bien. »

« Mais tu ne lui dis pas. »

« Hors de question. »

Duo sourit en attaquent son petit déjeuner… Une fois Duo douché et de nouveau habillé des vêtement trop grands d'Heero, ils passèrent chez lui pour qu'il se change et donna par la même occasion un sac à Heero avec des vêtements pour les prochaines fois.

« À quel heure est ton train demain matin ? »

« 11 heures, papa vient me chercher à la gare à 11h30… Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux leur parler de toi ? »

« Bien sûr, mais pas de qui je suis pour l'instant d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Je ne dirais rien. Juste ton vrai nom. »

« Tu veux rester encore chez moi cette nuit ? »

« Non, c'est gentil, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire chez moi. Comme la lessive et le ménage, je déteste cela, mais je dois vraiment le faire là. Heero si ma mère t'invite pour son anniversaire que dois-je lui répondre ? »

Heero lui sourit.

« Appelle-moi et je te répondrai. »

Duo lui sourit à son tour et vient se blottir dans ses bras, qui l'accueillirent avec douceur.

« Je t'appellerai. »

« J'en suis heureux… Alors que faisons nous cette après midi après avoir déjeuné ? »

« J'ai besoin de slips neufs. »

Heero éclata de rire et Duo était mort de honte et tout rouge.

« Te moque pas. J'en ai trois qui ont rendu l'âme cette semaine. »

« Gomen. Alors nous allons faire un peu de shopping, car moi j'ai besoin d'un costume pour le mariage d'Hilde et de Sally. J'aimerais que tu m'y accompagnes d'ailleurs ».

« Je pourrais remettre celui que j'aurais au mariage de mon cousin ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Heero ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu peux être mon cavalier à leur mariage. Il va y avoir toute notre famille et ils vont me soûler ceux qui ne sauront pas que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. »

« Qui se marie ? »

« Trowa et Quatre. »

« Aah, le mariage dont m'a parlé Relena, elle y est invité semble-t-il. Je me demande si elle ira avec sa copine. »

« Hein ! Elle est lesbienne maintenant ? »

« Hn. Ou bi, va savoir avec elle… Je serai très honoré de te servir de cavalier. En même temps cela évitera aussi que des vautours te tournent autour. »

Duo était tout sourire.

« Tu défends ma vertu ? »

Heero leva un sourcil.

« Tu l'as encore ? »

« Nan… Je ne l'ai plus désolé. »

« Moi non plus, ne t'inquiète pas… Je veux juste te garder égoïstement pour moi. »

Duo releva son visage vers Heero pour lui donner un chaste baiser.

« J'en suis ravi, car moi aussi je te veux rien que pour moi. »

Heero l'embrassa à son tour, mais cette fois-ci le baiser fut bien moins chaste.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	27. Dimanche 27 janvier 27ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 21 novembre 2007.__  
27__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 27 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
27ème jour, dimanche

* * *

« Papa, nous n'allons être que nous ? »

« Presque. »

« Comment cela ? Les autres seront là aussi ? »

« Non, mais ils nous avaient laissé tes cadeaux dans ta chambre. Maman les a vus en faisant le ménage. »

« Qui sera là alors ? »

« C'est une surprise. »

Duo fronça le nez.

« Je n'aime pas les surprises papa surtout lorsque c'est le type de surprise, genre rendez-vous arrangé. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« De ton collègue de la dernière fois. »

« Aah, non ce n'est pas ce type de surprise je te rassure. Nous voici arrivés. Rentre au chaud je te rejoins. »

Duo une fois la voiture arrêtée sortit et s'empressa de rentrer au chaud. Sa mère avec un magnifique sourire vient l'accueillir.

« Bonjour mon chéri, je suis heureuse que tu sois là. »

Duo se laissa câliner pas sa mère. C'était un de ses petits privilèges par rapport à ses aînés.

« Bonjour maman, je suis heureux moi aussi. »

« Viens, il y a du monde qui t'attend dans le salon. »

« Ah bon. »

Duo sur ses gardes avança poussé dans le dos par la main de sa mère. Son père les rejoignit dans la maison à cet instant. Une fois arrivé sous l'arche qui permettait de rentrer dans le salon, Duo se figea.

« Nany, papy. »

« Duo mon petit fils adoré. »

Duo se précipita sur sa grand-mère les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Son grand-père le regarda en souriant, pendant que la grand-mère de Duo lui caressa les cheveux.

« Ne pleure pas mon poussin, je suis encore en vie et compte profiter pleinement des mois ou années je l'espère qui me reste à vivre. »

« Nany, soigne toi s'il te plait. »

Sa grand mère soupira.

« Plus tard tu veux bien ? »

« 'Vi… »

Duo mit son visage sur le côté et sa grand mère lui essuya sa joue et le fit se moucher comme lorsqu'il était petit.

« …Merci Nany, vous restez longtemps ? »

« Jusqu'à fin février, nous avons été invités au mariage de Trowa et Quatre. Même si nous ne faisons pas vraiment partie de leur famille. »

« C'est super, je suis très heureux que vous soyez ici, vous êtes arrivés quand ? »

« Ce vendredi soir, pour toi… Nous avons avancé notre départ. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Duo reparte à pleurer.

« Duo arrête de pleurer tu es un grand garçon maintenant. »

« Non, pas là… Je t'aime tellement, je ne veux pas que tu nous quittes. »

« Je vous aimes moi aussi Duo mais Dieu en a décidé autrement. »

« Je l'aime plus. »

« Duo ! »

Duo chouina et sa grand mère sourit, tout comme ses parents et son grand père.

Durant le dîner Duo leur annonça qu'il sortait avec un certain Heero Yuy depuis quelque temps. Ses parents en furent ravis et ses grand-parents aussi. Ce que Duo avait pressenti se réalisa. Sa mère invita Heero à venir pour son repas d'anniversaire le samedi 9 février. Duo avant le dessert s'excusa et téléphona à Heero pour le lui dire comme convenu. Heero accepta l'invitation ce que s'empressa de dire Duo à ses parents et de leur dire qu'ils viendraient avec la voiture d'Heero.

Lorsque la forêt noire fut sur la table avec 24 bougies bleues, Duo était tout sourire. Avant que sa mère ne découpe les part après que Duo les eut soufflées sous le flash de l'appareil photo numérique de son père. Il reçut une multitude de cadeaux en plus d'une enveloppe de la part de ses parents.

Duo savait ce que l'enveloppe contenant mais il ne s'attendait pas à une somme aussi élevée.

« C'est beaucoup trop. »

« Duo c'est l'équivalant de ce que nous avons donné à tes frères et ta sœur, sauf que nous avons tenu compte de l'inflation tout comme pour les jumeaux lorsqu'ils se sont mis en ménage et ont acheté leur premier bien immobilier… Et lorsque tu le marieras à ton tour nous payerons notre partie. »

« Merci, c'est un magnifique cadeau, tout comme le costume et le pull, merci infiniment. »

« Encore désolé mon chéri. »

Sa mère vient l'embrasser sur la joue et Duo en ferma les yeux.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser maman, je n'ai pas été gentil avec toi au téléphone. »

« C'est oublié… Tiens un dernier cadeau de ton père et de moi. »

« Encore ! »

« Oui, aller ouvre le. »

Duo s'empressa de soulever le couvercle de la boite et sourit en voyant le contenu du paquet.

« C'est Wing qui va en faire une tête lorsqu'il va le voir. »

« La voir. Et qui est Wing ?»

« C'est une fille ? Wing, est le chat d'Heero. »

« Ooh… Et oui, c'est une petite chatte qui aura 3 mois dans une semaine. »

« Wing va être fou d'elle qui sait… Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui trouver un petit nom, une caisse et tout ce qu'il me faudra pour elle. »

« Tu n'as que le nom à lui trouver, le reste nous l'avons déjà pour toi, en plus d'une caisse de voyage. »

« Je vais jamais pouvoir emporter tout cela chez moi ce soir ! »

« Appelle Heero, pour qu'il vient te chercher à la gare. »

Duo rougit.

« Oui, tu as raison. C'est l'un de mes plus beaux anniversaires. Merci à vous tous, je vous aime. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	28. Lundi 28 janvier 28ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 21 novembre 2007.__  
28__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 28 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**28ème jour, lundi

* * *

Heero ce soir là vient dîner chez Duo.

La petite chatte était toute mignonne et tout blanche à la différence de son chat.

« Elle est adorable. C'est vraiment mignon lorsqu'ils sont encore des chatons. »

Duo qui n'avait pas eu le temps de cuisiner réchauffait ce qu'il avait acheté chez le traiteur.

« Oui, elle est belle hein… Elle n'a pas voulu venir avec moi cette nuit. »

« Laisse lui le temps de s'adapter, c'est nouveau pour elle. Et tu lui as trouvé un nom ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr encore. »

« Hn ! »

Duo regarda Heero et sourit en coin, les joues légèrement rosies.

« Shini. »

« C'est le nom que tu veux lui donner. C'est original. »

« Tu aimes ? »

« C'est à toi qu'il doit plaire et à ta petite chatte. »

« Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Elle est petite, je ne vais pas pouvoir la laisser toute seule 48 heures. »

Heero sourit.

« Alors elle viendra elle aussi passer le week-end à la maison. »

« Et Wing ? »

« Si ce chat la snobe, il découvrira la dureté de notre hiver cette année. »

« Ooh, Heero ce n'est pas gentil pour ce pauvre Wing. »

« Dans le cas contraire où Wing apprécierait ta chatte il faudra le surveiller de près lorsqu'elle aura 10 mois environ. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mère nature les rappellera à l'ordre. »

« Hein ! »

« Elle aura ses premières chaleurs. »

« Aah… Je pourrais être papa alors ? »

« Duo. »

Duo tout en installant les couverts sur sa table basse bouda.

« Je veux des chatons au moins une fois. »

« Oui mais pas à ses premières chaleurs. Laisse la souffler la pauvre. »

« Oui tu as raison… Tu avances sur ton nouveau livre ? »

« Duo. »

« Ben quoi ? Je demande juste cela en tant que petit copain, pas en tant qu'Agent Littéraire. »

« Hum. »

« C'est vrai, je ne mens jamais, ça porte la poisse de mentir… Bon OK sauf à la presse mais là, c'est pour la bonne cause. »

Heero souriait et avait laissé Shini pour aller aider Duo à installer leur dîner sur la table basse de la pièce principale.

« Je te crois. Oui, il avance… Et toi au bureau. »

« Une horreur, j'ai un RDV avec l'auteur Miss Catalonia et l'auteur Rod Polter veut que je devienne aussi son Agent. »

Heero ne put se retenir de rire.

« Désolé. Rod est un emmerdeur de première, Relena avait même envie de ne pas resigner avec lui la dernière fois, mais il vend beaucoup et les Editions Peacecraft ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Il vient chez Winner ? »

« Non, je travaille pour les 2 maisons. »

« Et bien, tu vas en avoir des écrivains qui vont vouloir que tu les chapotes. »

« Oui, sauf que je n'ai que 2 mains et pas 48 heures dans une journée. »

Duo soupira et Heero se rapprocha pour le caresser dans le dos et l'embrasser sur la tempe.

« Tout s'arrangera tu verras. »

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Tu savais pour Zechs au fait ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Il va prendre la tête de la bibliothèque de londres. »

« Non, mais je savais qu'il avait posé sa candidature. Il le mérite. »

« Oui, c'est ce que Quatre nous a annoncé ce matin. C'est pour cela qu'il était venu l'autre jour. Il voulait parler d'un projet avec Quatre s'il obtenait le poste, c'est chose faite. »

« Et tu en sais plus sur le projet de Zechs ? »

« Non, je pensais que toi, oui par contre. »

« Non. Nous n'en avons pas parlé. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. »

« Sûrement. Au fait, tu n'es pas obligé d'offrir un cadeau à ma mère, c'est elle qui me l'a dit. »

Heero souleva un sourcil.

« Et tu crois que je vais arriver les mains vides ? »

« Non. »

« Donc le sujet et clos… C'est quoi ça ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Duo la prochaine fois, demande au traiteur ce qu'il te vend, c'est bizarre comme aliment. »

« Désolé. »

« Pas grave, le plus important est que nous passions cette soirée ensemble. Mais je ne goûte pas ce truc. »

Duo éclata de rire et vint se coller à Heero sur son canapé.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	29. Mardi 29 janvier 29ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 21 novembre 2007.__  
29__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 29 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
29ème jour, mardi

* * *

« Bonjour Heero, je suis heureux que tu ais pu venir. »

« Je t'avoue que ce que m'a dit Duo hier soir à susciter ma curiosité. »

Zechs sourit.

« Je vois que Quatre a déjà dit que j'étais le nouveau directeur de la bibliothèque. »

« Et oui… Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Je doute que ce soit de Wufei. Lui et toi filez le parfait amour depuis encore plus longtemps que Sally et Hilde. »

« En effet… Heero, je voudrais concevoir un nouveau concept au sein de la bibliothèque. Bon nombre de personnes n'ont pas les moyens de s'acheter des livres et sont très heureux que la bibliothèque année après année s'enrichisse de tous les ouvrages publiés. Par contre ils n'ont pas la chance de pouvoir pour certains, caresser l'espoir de rencontrer un de leurs auteurs préférés. »

« Je crois deviner où tu veux en venir. »

Le sourire de Zechs s'agrandit.

« N'ais crainte, je ne vais pas te demander de t'afficher étant donné que tu veux rester dans l'ombre. Tu as d'ailleurs une ombre fort jolie qui te représente dignement. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire vendredi soir ou plutôt samedi matin, mais Duo et toi formez un beau petit couple. »

« Merci Zechs. Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement. »

« En fait, rien. Je voulais juste savoir ton avis avant de dire à Quatre et Relena que j'allais proposer mon projet en commission. Il y aurait un auteur tous les 15 jours environ qui viendrait. Sans la presse, j'y tiens. Un moment privilégié entre l'écrivain et des personnes que nous croisons tous les jours. Le seul problème est que l'écrivain n'aura aucune rémunération. La bibliothèque n'a pas les fonds nécessaires pour cela. »

« En quelque sorte tu vas demander aux écrivains de venir bénévolement ? »

« Oui. »

Heero posa son menton dans la paume de sa main gauche avec les phalanges de celle-ci repliées.

« Certains refuseront. »

« Je sais. »

Zechs soupira.

Heero était peiné pour son ami car il savait que cela lui tenait beaucoup à cœur. Combien de fois Heero l'avait-il vu participé à des projets caritatifs, sans se soucier de son avenir professionnel. Des dizaines de fois, si ce n'était pas plus.

« Zechs, je peux parler à Griffin Lode. »

« Tu ferais cela ? »

« Bien sûr. Bon, il a tout de même plus de 60 ans, mais il reste l'un des plus talentueux à mes yeux. »

« Ça je le sais, c'est lui qui t'a donné cette passion. Heero s'il acceptait, les autres en feront autant, Lode est très respecté. »

« Hn. Je l'appellerai courant de cette semaine. Tu passes ton projet en commission quand ? »

« Début février. Relena va me faire une liste de ceux qui lui doivent un petit service. »

Heero ne put retenir un fou rire.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle, je me demande ce qu'elle a fait pour eux. »

« Il ne vaut mieux pas savoir avec ma sœur. Cela peut être dangereux pour notre état mental. »

« Si Duo t'entendait, il te trouverait aussi méchant que moi à son égard. »

Zechs fixa Heero avec tendresse. Heero s'en étonna.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es amoureux, cela ce voit. Tu parles de lui avec douceur et tout en toi vendredi démontrait que sa présence était ce qu'il te manquait avant son arrivée. Je t'ai rarement vu aussi heureux Heero… Sauf le jour où tu as obtenu ton diplôme avec les honneurs, mais ça c'est autre chose. »

Heero ferma les yeux et soupira par le nez.

« Oui, je l'aime. »

Il réouvrit les ses yeux.

« Mais… Repose-moi la question dans 51 jours. »

« Hein ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Je te le dirai plus tard… Mais au fait… Toi et Wufei, vous n'avez pas l'attention de vous marier maintenant que la loi le permet en Angleterre ? »

« Possible lorsque le petit dragon acceptera certaines conditions. »

Heero sourit franchement.

« Mais que veux-tu donc qu'il accepte ? »

« Juste que nous soyons pères. »

Heero se trouva un peu pris au dépourvu et reprit un air sérieux.

« Tu veux un enfant ? »

« Oui, mais lui ne veut pas, par peur que je ne l'aime plus autant. Il veut que nous nous marions, mais ne se projette pas dans l'hypothèse de fonder une famille. Sauf que moi si. Si cela nous est permis. Nous avons donc un petit désaccord. »

« Je comprends. »

« Tout n'est pas toujours rose Heero. »

« AH, ne me parle pas de cette couleur. »

Zechs éclata de rire.

« Désolé, j'avais oublié ton aversion pour celle-ci. Relena sait pour Duo et toi au fait ? »

« Oui. Elle est moins bête qu'elle en a l'air, elle l'a deviné tout seule. »

« Sacré Relena. »

« Hn. »

Zechs et Heero déjeunèrent et se quittèrent vers 15 heures ce jour-là.

Le soir venu, Duo et Heero ne purent se voir par contre.

Duo l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il finirait à plus de 20 heures pour préparer la sortie d'un autre livre prévu le vendredi. Heero comprit très bien et en profita pour travailler sur son futur livre.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	30. Mercredi 30 janvier 30ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 21 novembre 2007.__  
30__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 30 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
30ème jour, mercredi

* * *

« Duo, pourquoi tu boudes ? »

« Je suis harcelé par la presses depuis ce matin, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas déjeuner ce midi avec Heero. »

« Heero ? … Zechs a un ami que s'appelle Heero, c'est lui ton petit ami mystère ? »

« Lâche moi la natte Quatre. »

« Si tu râles encore plus c'est que c'est lui. Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Si, ça l'est. Laisse tomber. »

Quatre soupira en voyant la peine qu'affichait son ami maintenant.

« C'est si grave que cela que tu sois vu avec lui ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne déjeunerai pas avec lui et c'est tout. »

« Et si je t'aide. »

« Hein ! Comment cela ? »

« Sois prêt à quitter les lieux à 12 heures pétantes et je m'occupe du reste. »

Quatre quitta le bureau de Duo, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« Hein ! … Que va-t-il encore faire ? Trowa ne doit pas s'ennuyer ! »

À 11h59 Duo se tenait prêt à quitter les lieux, caché derrière une énorme plante à la réception. Il cligna des yeux lorsqu'il vit Relena arriver en descendant d'un taxi. Plus par sa tenue, que par sa présence.

Elle avait une jupe courte, mais alors très très courte noire, des bas que l'on pouvait entrapercevoir, noirs eux aussi avec une autre couleur qu'il ne distinguait pas d'ou il ce trouvait. Des talons hauts tout aussi noirs, comme son petit blouson où dépassait au niveau de l'encolure un pull de couleur rose.

Il la vit venir vers l'entrée et juste avant de passer la porte tournante, elle fit malencontreusement tomber son sac à main qui bien sûr était ouvert. L'effet fut immédiat, lorsqu'elle se pencha pour ramasser ses effets personnels. La jupe ne dissimula plus rien du tout pour peu qu'il restait quelque chose à cacher. Les photographes une fois le choc passé, mitraillèrent la culotte de Relena.

« Aller, profite en. »

Duo sursauta et regarda Quatre qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« C'est toi ? »

« Oui, mais c'est la culotte de Relena qui a fait le reste, aller, file une voiture t'attend à l'extérieur. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Merci Quatre. »

« De rien. »

Duo sortit sans trop de problème les journalistes et photographes trop occupés à aider Relena à ramasser des affaires. Il jeta un œil une fois passé le groupe et sourit en voyant la couleur de la culotte de Relena et du haut de ses bas.

Rose.

Puis il reconnut la voiture de son cousin où il prit place à l'avant rapidement.

« Merci Tro. »

« De rien. Alors où allons nous ? »

Duo lui donna l'adresse et dans les 15 minutes qui suivirent Duo se retrouva devant le restaurent où se trouvait déjà Heero. D'ailleurs il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Duo sortir de la BMW. Duo le rejoignit, puis s'assit en face de lui et s'inquiéta en voyant sa tête.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Qui était ce ? »

« Trowa mon cousin. Je te dis pas ce que Quatre a fait pour que je quitte ce midi l'immeuble. »

« Tu m'inquiètes. »

« Relena porte des culottes roses. »

« Hn ! Comment se fait-il que tu ais vu la culotte de Relena ? »

« Elle m'a aussi aidé à quitter l'immeuble. Quatre a toujours des idées bizarres mais pour le coup c'était assez amusant. Demain à la une ou ce soir, il y aura " Les dessous de Relena Peacecraft " au sens figuré. »

Heero qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« Je ne comprends rien Duo et ton cousin ne travaille pas le mercredi ? »

« Non. Il est à son compte lui aussi et ne travaille pas le mercredi depuis toujours. Et pour le reste, je te raconterai ce soir chez toi. »

« Hn. C'est rare un homme qui ne travaille pas les mercredis. »

« Il travaille 10 heures par jour les autres jours, il peut donc se le permettre et certains samedis il travaille aussi. »

« Vu sous cet angle effectivement. Il fait quoi au juste ? »

« Tu es drôlement curieux aujourd'hui. »

« Désolé je ne voulais pas te vexer, changeons de sujet. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Je plaisante… Trowa est dans l'industrie pharmaceutique, avec une option informatique qu'il a prise en cours de route, pour palier de suite en cas de problème. »

« Impressionnant. »

« Oui, surtout très pratique. »

« Duo, si tu as un problème en informatique je pourrais moi aussi t'aider. »

Duo retrouva un immense sourire.

« Ah oui ! Tu as pris des cours du soir ? »

Heero sourit à son tour.

« Non, j'ai un diplôme d'ingénieur en informatique. »

« Hein ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois devenu écrivain ? »

« Mais qui te dis que je ne suis qu'écrivain. »

Duo sourit niaisement.

« Tu es une sorte de double Agent. »

Heero éclata de rire.

« Non… Juste le concepteur des programmes Wingwear Pro. »

« Ben merde alors ! »

« Duo ! »

Duo rougit et sourit timidement.

« Désolé… Et bien moi je suis juste Duo… Duo Maxwell. »

« Et c'est amplement suffisant à mes yeux. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	31. Jeudi 31 janvier 31ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 21 novembre 2007.__  
31__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 31 janvier 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**31ème jour, jeudi

* * *

Heero s'appétait à partir lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il hésita à y répondre et après une grimace d'agacement décrocha.

« **Oui.** »

« _Heero ?_ »

« Odin ! »

« _Heero, je suis ton père._ »

« Hn, en théorie. »

« _**Heero.**_ »

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Alors comme vas-tu ? Et comment va ce cher Zelig ? »

« _Nous allons bien. Heero, je ne veux pas te déranger mais, j'ai besoin de tes services._ »

« Tu me déranges déjà, je suis attendu j'allais partir. Et que veux-tu ? »

« _Désolé... Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais nous héberger pour le mariage de ta sœur ?_ »

Heero sourit.

« Bien sûr quelle question, je ne vous ai jamais mis à la porte il me semble. »

« _Si une fois._ »

Heero fronça les sourcils.

« **Vous vous promeniez à poil chez moi ****toute**** la journée, la voisine ****a**** failli faire une attaque et Wing ****a**** eu peur.** »

Odin ne peut se retenir de rire à ce souvenir qui remontait à plus d'un an.

« _Désolé, nous ne le referons plus._ »

« Vous avez intérêt si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver cette fois-ci à poil hors de chez moi en plein mois de mars. »

« _Promis._ »

« Hn... Maman t'a appelé ? »

« _Ta mère et son jeune époux nous ont en effet __appelés__. Ils nous ont invités à dîner le soir, 2 jours avant le mariage._ »

« Ça promet. Si vous nous faites **honte** tous les 3, cela ira très mal pour vous. »

« _Et lui alors ?._ »

« Il est trop vieux et n'est pas aussi chiant que vous 3 lorsque vous êtes ensemble. Pire que des gosses. »

« _D'accord nous serons sages._ »

Heero leva les yeux au plafond de son entrée.

« Hn, nous verrons bien. Zelig est heureux ? »

« _Tu parles, il marie sa fille, bien sur qu'il est heureux et toi alors c'est pour quand ?_ »

Heero sourit en coin.

« Occupe toi plutôt de ta personne et de celle de Zelig. »

« _Hn... Toujours aussi mystérieux. Au __fait__ félicitation ton dernier livre est une pure merveille._ »

« Apporte le en mars, je te le dédicacerai. Je dois te laisser je vais me mettre en retard. »

« _D'accord, merci Heero et embrasse ta sœur pour nous lorsque tu la verras._ »

« Je le ferai. Au revoir... Papa. »

« _Au revoir mon fils._ »

Heero secoua la tête en souriant tout en raccrochant le téléphone.

« Cela me fait penser que je vais devoir expliquer à Duo la situation. Pourvu qu'ils se comportent convenablement le jour des noces ! »

Heero pour la première fois arriva en retard à leur RDV du jeudi.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Nous y allons ? »

« Oui. Duo, je dois te parler de mes parents et de ceux de ma demi-sœur. »

« Tu as l'air très solennel là ! Ton retard est dû à cause de cela ? »

« En partie, j'ai eu un appel de mon père juste au moment où j'allais partir. »

« C'est super ça. Il va bien ? »

« Oui... Duo, je vais faire court sinon cela prendrait des heures. »

Duo qui le fixait, acquiesça en faisant oui de la tête.

« Voila... Ma mère a eu un premier mari en la personne de Zelig Schbeiker, puis Hilde est venu au monde, quelque mois plus tard. Ils se sont séparés 5 mois après la naissance d'Hilde, d'un accord commun. Ma mère à peine divorcée épousa mon père Odin Yuy et je suis arrivé 1 mois après les 2 ans d'Hilde. Leur mariage ne dura pas plus d'un an. Nous avons grandis sans une présence masculine à la maison, hormis les amants de notre mère que nous avons vu que très rarement. Nous allions chez nos pères pour les vacances et parfois quelques week-ends… Puis à mes 6 ans et 8 ans d'Hilde, maman a fait un fête en regroupant nos anniversaires. Elle y invita nos pères respectifs qui ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrés avant ce jour. Moins d'un mois plus tard, nous apprenions par maman que nos pères s'étaient mis ensembles. Le père d'Hilde et le mien vivent depuis 20 ans ensemble et s'aiment comme au premier jour. »

Duo affichait un sourire rayonnant.

« C'est génial ça. Cela doit être bizarre aussi remarque ! »

« Hn… Mais le souci c'est que dès qu'ils sont ensemble ces 3 là, ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler. Le pauvre dernier mari de notre mère, se retrouve toujours en plein milieu d'ailleurs. »

« Il ne dit jamais rien ? »

Heero sourit en coin tristement.

« Hilde et moi, n'avons pas compris lorsqu'elle nous a annoncé qu'elle allait l'épouser. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a 75 ans, soit 22 ans de plus que notre mère. Rod Fishman lui a semble-t-il apporter ce qu'elle cherchait depuis toujours. »

Duo en resta la bouche ouverte. Mais il la referma et se mordit la lèvre.

« Il n'a plus 20 ans en effet, mais l'important est que te mère soit heureuse et vos pères aussi. Trop comique ta famille tout de même. »

« Duo ! »

Duo se blottit dans les bras d'Heero pour venir s'excuser de ses propos. Heero le serra dans ses bras tout en souriant lui aussi. Il savait que sa famille était assez comique vue de l'extérieur.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	32. Vendredi 1er février 32ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 26 novembre 2007.__  
32__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 1__er__ février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**32ème jour, vendredi

* * *

Heero entendit un bruit sourd en provenant de la chambre d'ami, avec un crachement de chat. Il s'y précipita en lâchant dans l'évier ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

« DUO. »

Duo était les fesses sur le sol et regardait Heero tout penaud en se mordant la lèvre, Shini dans les bras. Heero soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'en apparence Duo n'avait rien. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève.

« Que t'est-il arrivé pour que je te retrouve sur la moquette ? »

Duo la lui prit en tenant contre lui avec son autre main sa petite chatte qui avait eu peur lors de la chute.

« J'ai loupé le lit en voulant m'y assoire et comme j'avais Shini dans les bras, je n'ai pas pu me rattraper. Elle a eu très peur. Wing aussi le pauvre, il s'est sauvé après avoir craché. Lui qui était venu sentir Shini. »

Heero sourit.

« Il reviendra bien vers elle. Ça va ? »

« Mal aux fesses. »

« Je vais te mettre un coussin sur ta chaise. »

« Te moque pas. »

« Je n'oserais pas. »

Heero caressa Shini qui semblait trembler, puis embrassa Duo du bout des lèvres.

« Je tiens trop à toi… Tu devrais la mettre sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Je t'ai mis de vieux coussins pour lui faire comme un petit cousin. »

« Wing ne s'y est pas installé ? »

« Non, il a passé la journée à faire la carpette à 50cm de la cheminée. Il va se cramer les poils un jour ce chat. »

Duo pouffa.

« Il s'est déjà brûlé les moustaches une fois en s'approchant trop près d'une bougie (1). »

Duo cette fois-ci éclata de rire, ce qui fit sursauter Shini.

« Ah pardon ma puce. Pauvre Wing. »

« Hn. Il a eu de la chance que cela repousse. »

« Oui. Je vais l'installer sur le canapé. Tu as besoin d'aide en cuisine ? »

« Non cela ira. »

« D'accord. »

Duo suivit Heero pour se rendre au salon. Wing se cachait sous un guéridon. Duo sourit en le voyant mais le laissa se remettre tout seul de sa peur. Il fabriqua à Shini un petit nid tout douillet et la mit en son centre. La petite chatte s'y coucha de suite. Elle venait encore d'être perturbée niveau repère, alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'avoir trouvé ses marques dans l'appartement de Duo.

Duo profita de ce moment rien qu'à lui pour reprendre la lecture du livre d'Heero. Il ne l'avait pas encore fini et même si Heero lui avait raconté les grandes lignes. Il voulait se faire une idée aussi par lui même. Il aurait aimé bien sûr avoir pu le lire avant de le promouvoir. Mais une semaine pour tout préparer, lire le livre en plus du reste, cela fut hélas trop court pour lui.

Heero apporta à Duo une petite assiette avec des morceaux de fromage coupé en carré et quelques crackers, accompagnés d'un verre de jus d'orange, en attendant qu'il finisse de préparer le dîné.

« Merci Heechan. »

« De rien… Alors ce que j'ai écrit te plait ? »

Duo qui avait déjà un crackers en bouche et un morceau de fromage près à le rejoindre lui sourit. Il avale avant de répondre à Heero.

« Oui cela me plait beaucoup. C'est super intrigant. »

« C'est exactement le but rechercher… Tiens, un petit morceau de fromage Shini. »

Duo le regarde faire en clignant des yeux.

« Un chat n'aime pas le fromage ! »

« Wing si. Je lui en donne depuis que je l'ai… Viens Wing, regarde ce que j'ai pour toi. »

Wing qui se trouvait toujours sous le guéridon, sauta au dessus des pieds de celui-ci pour aller vers son maître au plus vite. Son odorat développé ne pouvait pas le tromper en plus son maître l'avait appelé.

Duo n'en revint pas lorsqu'il vit Wing manger délicatement les touts petits morceaux de fromage au creux de la paume de la main d'Heero.

« Si je ne l'avais pas vu, je t'avoue que je ne t'aurais pas cru. »

« Il aime aussi les olives, enfin le mot adorer serait plus exact. »

« Oh c'est marrant. »

Duo posa son livre et prit un morceau de fromage qu'il mordit du bout de ses dents, pour le couper encore en plus petit. Puis il présenta à Shini un des petits morceaux sous la truffe.

« Tu veux goûter ? »

Shini des plus méfiantes sentit plus d'une minute ce que Duo avait au bout des doigts. Heero souriait à la voir faire. Wing lui se frottait en ronronnant à Heero pour en avoir encore.

Un petit coup de langue râpeuse fit sourire Duo. Au bout de plusieurs coups de langue Shini réussit à prendre le petit morceau de fromage et le mâcha en secouant un peu la tête.

« Il était encore trop gros pour elle. »

« 'Vi. »

Shini se lécha les babines et ressentit le bout des doigts de Duo où plus rien ne se trouvait.

« C'est trop mimi. »

« Hn, mais il faut lui en donner qu'occasionnellement. »

« Oui. Wing semble en vouloir encore. »

« Oui, cela faisait un bon moment que je ne lui en avais pas donné. »

« Oh regarde ! »

Heero regarda ce que Duo lui montra en bougeant la tête. Shini venait de descendre maladroitement du canapé et s'était approchée de Wing. Wing resta sur ses gardes pendant que la petite chatte le sentait. D'un seul coup Shini éternua ce qui fit sursauter Wing.

Duo et Heero rirent en les regardent.

Peut être que Shini trouvait Wing à son goût. L'avenir leur dirait en attendant Heero repartit en cuisine finir de préparer leur dîner et Duo surveilla les 2 chats juste au cas où un coup de patte plus fort qu'un autre serait donné en jouant. Ce qu'ils faisaient depuis qu'Heero avait quitté le salon.

_**À suivre demain…**_

(1) : C'est arrivé à mon 1er Sacré de Birmanie. Elle s'est brûlé les moustaches et c'est moi qui l'ai poussée pour pas qu'elle se crame les poils. Je ne vous dit pas l'odeur tout de même…

* * *

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	33. Samedi 2 février 33ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 26 novembre 2007.__  
33__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 2 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**33ème jour, samedi

* * *

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Regarde ce qui se trouve en vitrine. »

Duo se décala un peu pour voir ce qu'Heero lui montrait.

« C'est beau mais maman n'aimera pas. Tu n'es pas… »

« Chut… Ou alors je te prive de glace ce soir. »

Duo fit la moue.

« Je le dirai à Shini et Wing. »

Heero rigola.

« Si cela peut te faire plaisir. »

« Hé Duo, comment vas-tu ? »

Heero regarda qui venait d'interpeller Duo en pleine rue et fronça les sourcils. Un homme d'environ son âge. Brun les yeux noisettes, mais trop beau au goût d'Heero. Duo après le coup de la surprise, se mordit la lèvre en ayant senti le brusque excès de jalousie d'Heero.

« Peter, cela fait un bail, dis donc. »

« Ouais. Bonjour monsieur. »

« Bonjour. »

Peter sourit niaisement à celui qui accompagnait Duo, ayant bien vu qu'il ne semblait pas heureux qu'il l'ait interpellé en pleine rue. Duo décida qu'il était temps qu'il clarifie la situation.

« Heero je te présente un ancien collègue à moi, Peter Andy. Il travaillait pour Les Editions Winner durant ses vacances lorsqu'il faisait ses études, tout comme moi la dernière année. C'est le fils de Jill Andy une de mes collègues. Peter, Heero Yuy mon ami. »

« Ami ou plus qu'ami. »

Duo rougit et Heero leva les sourcils.

« Plus qu'un ami. »

« Mais c'est super ça, je suis heureux pour toi… Pour vous aussi. »

Heero ressentit comme un soulagement. Il se trouva subitement stupide d'être jaloux de ce qui gravitait autour de Duo. Car depuis qu'il était devenu son Agent, autant dire qu'il y avait du peuple qui gravitait encore plus maintenant autour de lui.

« Merci… Et Félicitation à l'heureux papa. »

Là Heero ferma les yeux… Vraiment méga stupide l'attitude.

« Merci. Elle est adorable. Lilli et moi aimerions qu'elle fasse enfin ses nuits, mais elle n'a pas l'air décidée. »

Heero ne voulant pas rester sur la touche comme un baka fini, entra dans la conversation…

« Votre fille a quel âge ? »

« 1 mois. »

« Elle est tout mimi tu verrais, sa mère enfin la grand-mère, m'a montré des photos cette semaine. Tu es d'ailleurs sorti sans tes femmes en célibataire.»

Peter sourit et Heero aussi. Homme en couple et père de surcroît… L'ami parfait à ses yeux…

« J'ai été envoyé par ma femme en mission. Achat des bodys et de 2 pyjamas. Elle veut une marque bien précise et il fait trop froid pour sortir notre puce. »

Marié, c'est encore mieux. Heero sans s'en rendre compte sourire bêtement.

« Heero ça va ? »

« Hn ! Oui pourquoi ? »

« Tu as une drôle de tête. »

« Désolé. »

Duo, sourire en coin, reporta son attention sur Peter.

« Tu feras de gros Bisous à Rose et à la maman de notre part. »

« Pas de problème, j'ai été heureux de te revoir après tout ce temps. Heero enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance. »

« Moi de même. »

Une fois que Peter se fut éloigné Heero rapprocha Duo de lui, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Rose ! »

« Oui. Ils ont appelé leur fille Rose. »

« La pauvre. »

« Heero ! Tu as été jaloux hein ? »

« Non. »

« Menteur. »

Heero enfouit son nez dans le cou de Duo qui en ferma les yeux et soupira d'aisance lorsque Heero lui donna un tendre baiser.

« Oui, j'ai menti, je suis un homme jaloux de tous ceux qui sont plus beau que moi. »

« Idiot… À mes yeux tu es celui que j'aime. »

Heero le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Duo. »

« C'est long 80 jours Heero. »

« Tu as changé d'avis ? »

« J'ai surtout trouvé l'amour. Heero redonne moi un baiser dans le cou. »

Heero l'embrassa et Duo en frissonna cette fois-ci car Heero l'avait embrassé là ou il était plus sensible.

« J'ai une idée mon ange mais tu vas devoir me faire confiance durant les semaines à venir. »

« Heero… »

« Je t'en parlerai plus tard, dés que j'aurai étudié si mon idée est faisable. »

« D'accord. On continue de faire du lèche vitrine ? »

« Hn… Je n'ai toujours pas le cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ta mère. »

« Alors reprenons celui-ci »

Duo resta collé à Heero tel un couple parmi tant d'autres dans les rues de Londres.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	34. Dimanche 3 février 34ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 26 novembre 2007.__  
34__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 3 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**34ème jour, dimanche

* * *

Duo boudait les bras croisés sur le rebord de la piscine.

« Allez, arrête de bouder et viens me rejoindre. »

« Je ne voulais pas aller à la piscine ce matin. En plus du coup, adieu petit déjeuner. »

Heero rigola et se dirigea en nagent vers l'échelle pour sortir de l'eau. Une fois ceci fait, il s'avança vers Duo et attira son dos contre son torse. Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et la bouche aussi.

« Ah tu es tout mouillé, c'est froid en plus. »

Heero lui parla contre l'oreille et cela fit frissonner Duo.

« Un peu normal pour quelqu'un qui sort de la piscine. Viens nager avec moi, tu es adorable en maillot de bain. »

« J'ai l'air ridicule, il date de l'école ce maillot. »

« Moi je te trouve très mignon. »

Duo chouina, Heero sourit en l'embrassant sur l'épaule. Des mamies qui faisaient des longueurs en brasse les regardèrent et sourirent, plusieurs autres nageurs attirés par 2 beaux hommes en maillots de bains, les regardèrent en faisant tout pour ne pas qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

« Je voulais pas aller à la piscine moi. »

« On a joué à pile ou face et j'ai gagné. Dimanche prochain on fera ce qu'il te plait. »

« Kummmmm… »

« Allez, arrête de chouiner mon ange. »

« Tu aurais pu au moins me le dire hier après midi lorsque nous faisions les boutiques.

« Gomen, j'ai oublié. J'étais tellement obnubilé par le cadeau pour ta mère en plus de l'appel de ma mère sur mon portable ensuite, que cela m'est sorti de la tête. »

« Bon… Je t'excuse pour cette fois-ci, mais je veux un maillot qui n'a pas plus de 7 ans la prochaine fois. Je ressemble à rien avec cette horreur. Bleu marine passé en plus. »

« Je dois admettre que ton maillot de bain, n'est plus en effet à la mode. »

« Tu vois, toi aussi tu te moque de moi. Je veux rentrer chez toi, je veux mon petit déjeuner. »

Heero soupira.

« D'accord… Mais avant tu viens au moins faire 10 longueurs. »

« Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? »

« Non mon ange, je veux juste que tu fasses un peu de sport. »

« Je vais avoir la natte toute mouillé et je connais un autre moyen de faire du sport en restant au sec. »

« D'accord. »

« … ! … AHHHH, **repose moi au sol non ne fais pas ça**… … Désolé. »

« Je ne t'aurais jamais jeté dans la piscine Duo. »

Duo s'accrocha à son cou honteux d'avoir pensé qu'il aurait eu ce geste vis à vis de lui. Autant dire que là toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la piscine municipale de Londres, en plus du personnel les regardèrent.

« Pardon, je suis vraiment confus. »

Heero l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

« Allez, rentrons chez moi. »

Duo sortit de son état d'autruche.

« On nage pas alors ? »

« Tu ne veux pas, je ne vais pas non plus te traîner dans le bassin par la force. Nous reviendrons lorsque tu auras acheté un nouveau maillot de bain, mais là pas de mini crise. »

« Non. »

Duo était tout sourire et surtout dans les bras d'Heero tel une princesse.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard ils étaient revenus chez Heero. Comme il était pratiquement 10h30, Heero décida de préparer un brunch (1) sucré/salé. Duo resta dans la cuisine avec Heero et le regarda préparer les plats. Duo participa à la conception d'un jus de fruit frais.

À 11h30 passée ils se mirent face à face sur la table du salon où toutes les merveilles cuisinées et préparées par Heero se trouvaient et n'attentaient que d'être dégustées. Surtout par Duo qui commençait à mourir de faim.

Heero lui avait d'ailleurs donné un muffin qu'il avait cuisiné la veille pour le faire patienter.

Les yeux de Duo brillèrent en regardant tout ce qu'Heero avait fait en un peu plus d'une heure.

« Tu sais drôlement bien cuisiner. »

« Ma mère était une assez bonne cuisinière, j'ai eu la chance aussi d'apprendre pour les besoins de mon 2ème livre. Je voulais m'imprégner du savoir faire d'un chef sans pour autant avoir la prétention d'avoir leur niveau. Je ne l'aurai jamais d'ailleurs. »

« Tu te débouilles déjà plus que bien à mes yeux. Moi, je suis loin derrière toi. Je fais très bien les oeufs brouillés par contre. »

Heero rigola.

« Allez, attaque ce que tu dévores déjà des yeux. »

« YAOUUUU. »

Duo prit commença par ce qui se trouvait dans l'assiette posée en face de lui. Il ferma les yeux dès la première mise en bouche.

« Ooh que c'est bon. »

« Je suis heureux que tu aimes. Nous irons dans un restaurant en prendre un, un jour si tu veux. »

Duo lui sourit et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

« Si tu veux, mais je suis sûr que je ne me régalerais pas autant. »

« Je vais finir par croire que je suis parfait avec toi ! »

« Mais tu l'es… Enfin… Je n'ai pas encore toutes les données aujourd'hui, mais concernant celles que j'ai. Tu es parfait. »

« Pas toutes les données ! »

« 'Vi. »

« Petit démon. »

Duo fit un froncement de nez en souriant. Heero le trouva adorable. Et ce même si Duo pouvait se comporter comme un enfant. Heero en avait eu un avant goût le matin même à la piscine.

_**À suivre demain…**_

(1) → **B****runch** _(Information venant du net)_ : Le brunch, contraction des termes "breakfast" (petit-déjeuner) et "lunch" (déjeuner) nous vient des Etats-Unis. Il s'agit d'une nouvelle formule qui permet aux lèves-tard du week-end de sauter l'étape du petit-déjeuner et de pouvoir se contenter d'un repas complet et ludique mêlant saveurs sucrées, assimilées aux plaisirs du matin, et plats salés.  
Exporté par nos amis anglo-saxons, le phénomène est apparu en France il y a quelques années et est devenu peu à peu LA sortie du dimanche.  
A l'origine, le brunch, repas hybride, était consommé entre 11 h et 14 h. En France, il est surtout apprécié le week-end, mais ses horaires tendent à s'allonger parfois jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, surtout dans la capitale.

* * *

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	35. Lundi 4 février 35ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na ! … Pas plus non plus que J.K. Rowling citer dans ce chapitre….

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 27 novembre 2007.__  
35__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 4 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**35ème jour, lundi

* * *

Duo fixait son PC avec intérêt. Un nouvel auteur venait d'arriver chez Winner et d'après Quatre il serait le futur J.K. Rowling.

Duo avait feuilleté le dimanche soir le manuscrit que Quatre lui avait donné vendredi après midi, n'ayant pas le temps de le lire au bureau, il l'avait emporté avec lui. Et devait admettre que ce premier livre était très prometteur, mais pas non plus à le propulser au même titre que l'un des auteurs les plus célébrés au monde. Quatre devait avoir trop abusé de son amant la semaine passée. Il avait eu à partir du jeudi un sourire sur les lèvres pratiquement les 48 heures qui avaient suivit.

Mais que lui avait bien fait son cousin Trowa ?

Telle était la question que Duo s'était posée dans le Taxi qui l'avait emmené avec Shini chez Heero, le vendredi vers 18 heures. Il avait quitté son bureau en douce vers 16h30 ce jour là, ne sachant pas combien de temps il mettrait pour trouver Shini et la mettre dans la caisse de voyage. Shini dormant tranquillement au pied du lit de Duo, ne fut pas dure à trouver, ni à mettre dans la caisse. Duo perdit plus de temps à préparer ses affaires pour le week-end, n'ayant pas eu le courage de le faire la veille.

Ce matin, il était donc en train de préparer un contrat pour ce nouvel auteur du non de Dudley Firgusson. D'ailleurs c'était peut être son prénom qui avait amené Quatre à le comparer à J.K. Rowling. Duo sur le coup avait rigolé tout seul comme tout, en faisait le rapprochement avec un des personnages d'Harry Potter (1).

Tout en tapotant sur son clavier, Duo répondit à son téléphone de bureau qui se mit à sonner.

« Duo Maxwell, bonjour. »

« _Duo, c'est Heero. __Bonjour mon ange._ »

« Heero !… »

Duo arrêta séance tenante de tapoter sur son clavier.

« … Ça va ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu si tôt ? »

« _Duo, je viens de trouver quoi __offrir__ à ta mère pour __ses__ 52 ans._ »

« Ah oui ! Tu lui as pourtant déjà commandé un magnifique bouquet de fleurs ayant fait choux banc samedi. »

« _Hn, mais le__ bouquet__ fera office de remerciement pour avoir eu la gentillesse de m'__inviter_ »

« Ma mère va t'adorer. Tu vas lui offrir quoi alors ? »

« _Mon dernier livre que je lui dédicacerai le samedi même._ »

« Pardon ! »

« _Je ne veux __pas partir__ sur des __cachotteries__ avec ta famille._ »

Duo soupira.

« Heero, j'ai peur que ma mère ne te croit pas. »

« _Je comprend. Tu ne m'as pas dit que ton cousin Trowa et __son __fiancé qui n'est autre que Quatre Winner __seront présents__ eux aussi ?_ »

« Si pourquoi ? »

« _Tu pourrais t'arranger pour que demain midi toi et Quatre __veniez__ déjeuner avec Relena et moi ?_ »

« Oui, mais pourquoi ? Tu vas lui dévoiler qui tu es ? »

« _Oui. De cette façon il pourra confirmer ma double identité à ta mère._ »

« Oui, ce n'est pas bête. Mais là toute ma famille va savoir, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Ton anonymat deviendra de moins en moins anonyme pour le coup. »

« _Tu n'as pas confiance en ta famille ?_ »

« Si… Tu as raison, je vais finir par devenir parano. »

« _Non, tu veux simplement respecter mon souhait. Pas contre je vais te demander de ne pas dévoiler ma véritable identité à Quatre. Tu laisseras Relena me présenter._ »

« Laquelle ? »

« _Heero Yuy. Je vais être avant tout __H-O Lowe._ »

« D'accord. »

« _Tu me fais confiance ?_ »

« Oui. Je te fais confiance. On ne se voit toujours pas ce soir ? »

_« Non, je vois Relena et Wufei. C'était prévu depuis plusieurs semaines, j'en__ profiterai__ pour parler à Relena de demain midi et de sa culotte et ses __hauts__ de bas rose, qui __ont__ fait couler beaucoup d'encre._ »

Duo ne put se retenir de rire.

« J'aurais bien aimé voir et entendre cela. »

« _Désolé mon ange._ »

« Non, je comprends. Passe une bonne journée et une excellente soirée Heechan. »

« _Toi aussi mon ange et à demain midi._ »

« Oui. »

Duo raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres. Après un soupir, il fonça dans le bureau de Quatre qui hélas n'était pas seul.

« Oups ! Désolé. »

« Duo ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Si si, je voulais juste t'informer qu'il fallait te libérer pour demain midi, nous déjeunons avec Relena et une autre personne. »

« Ah. Et qui est cette autre personne ? »

« Ça, tu le sauras demain midi, mais crois moi, tu ne regretteras pas ce déjeuner. »

Quatre leva ses sourcils.

« Bon et bien réserve une table pour 4 au restaurent de ton choix. »

« D'accord. Et encore désolé d'être entré comme cela. »

« De rien, je vous en prie. »

Une fois Duo ressorti, la jeune femme assise en face de Quatre et qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Duo regarda de nouveau Quatre avec un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

« Qui est ce magnifique jeune garçon ? »

« Mon meilleur Agent Littéraire. »

« Je le veux. »

« Il faut avant tout que je lui en parle. Duo a de plus en plus d'auteurs qui le sollicitent, mais il ne peut pas se dédoubler jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

« Je n'en doute pas Mr Winner, mais si vous voulez que je signe avec les Editions Winner, ce sera avec ce jeune garçon ou personne. »

Quatre déglutit.

« Bien… Je lui en parlerai et je vous re-contacterai au plus vite. »

La femme se leva et tendit sa main gantée à Quatre.

« J'attend votre appel avec impatience Mr Winner. J'ai été enchantée de vous rencontrer. »

Quatre la lui baisa et lui sourit.

« Moi de même Lady Une. »

_**À suivre demain…**_

(1) : Harry Potter appartient à l'auteur J.K. Rowling évidement.

* * *

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	36. Mardi 5 février 36ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 27 novembre 2007.__  
36__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 5 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
36ème jour, mardi

* * *

Duo avait envoyé un sms à Heero en lui indiquant le nom et l'adresse du restaurant où il avait réservé à 12h30 une table pour 4.

Quatre et Duo arrivèrent avec 2 petites minutes de retard. Relena et Heero venaient eux aussi tout juste d'arriver.

Quatre sourit en voyant l'homme aux côtés de Relena et se dit que s'il était son amant elle n'avait pas pris le plus moche de Londres. Ou alors cet homme était un futur auteur et qu'elle l'avait mis dans son lit avant de lui présenter.

Ils prirent place en face d'eux et ce fut Quatre qui les salua en premier.

« Relena ravi de te revoir. Monsieur. »

« Mr Winner. Mr Maxwell. »

« Bonjour. »

Quatre regarda Duo, après avoir levé les sourcils pour sa façon peu polie de saluer l'homme qui accompagnait Relena. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le lui dire Relena prit la parole un sourire immense sur le visage.

« Moi aussi Quatre… Quatre laisse-moi te présenter l'auteur H-O Lowe. »

Duo sourit en se pinçant les lèvres à la réaction de Quatre, qui devait remercier Dieu pour lui même, qu'il ne se soit pas pété le cou en regardant le couple en face de lui à une allure limite autorisée. Les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte tel un crétin.

« Ferma la bouche Quatre. »

« Hein ! … Vous êtes vraiment H-O Lowe ? »

« Oui Mr Winner. Je suis vraiment l'auteur H-O Lowe. »

« Duo tu savais ? »

« Oui… Bonjour Relena. »

« Bonjour Duo. »

Relena avait un sourire encore plus grand que lorsqu'elle avait présenté Heero à Quatre. Ce déjeuner qui n'avait même pas encore commencé lui plaisait énormément. Heero qui arborait un sourire en coin, délaissa le regard de Quatre pour regarder Duo.

« Tu peux le lui dire aussi Duo. »

« Attend… Je prend mon portable je veux prendre une photo. Je veux immortaliser la réaction de Quatre. La première était déjà assez comique, je trouve. »

Relena prit son portable dans son sac et le braqua sur Quatre. Lui, il faisait une tête encore plus à mourir de rire à cet instant.

Il regarda Duo l'air complètement perdu en plus de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« De quoi elle parle ? »

Duo lui fit un sourire adorable et prit quelques couleurs aux joues.

« Quatre, je te présente aussi Heero Yuy. La personne avec qui je sors depuis début janvier. »

« … »

Quatre ressembla encore plus à un poisson en manque d'air.

Relena fit 2 prises au cas où la première serait floue.

« Quatre ça va aller ? »

Quatre cligna des yeux et ferma enfin sa bouche. Il reporta de nouveau son attention à Heero.

« Vous vous êtes rencontrés avant que Duo ne revienne votre Agent c'est cela ? »

« Oui. Un pur hasard. »

« C'est dingue. »

Duo se prit une tape à l'arrière de la tête de la part de Quatre.

« Aieuuu. »

« Sale gosse. »

« Mais heuuuuuuuu. »

Duo bouda et Heero sourit. Quatre après avoir mis la tape à Duo les sourcils grondeurs, retrouva un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

« Et toi tu étais au courant depuis le début et tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Relena prit un air offusqué qui redonna le sourire à Duo.

« Moi ? … Mais pas du tout. Celui-là, il ne me dit jamais rien et de tout façon il est toujours sarcastique avec moi. C'est uniquement grâce à mon intuition féminine que j'ai deviné. J'ai même mis mes dessous à nu pour préserver leur intimité. »

« Et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. »

Relena fixa Heero les yeux ouverts en grand.

« Tu peux le redire pendant que je te filme ? »

« N'y songe même pas. »

Relena soupira.

« Zut, pour une fois que tu me disais quelque chose de gentil, je n'en aurais même pas une preuve. »

Duo rigola et Quatre n'était pas loin de rejoindre Duo.

« Pourquoi ce déjeuner, alors que vous vouliez garder votre anonymat ? … Pour samedi c'est cela ? »

« Oui en effet. Je vois que vous êtes très perspicaces. »

« Merci. Mais je ne vous connaissais pas à la base, je n'aurais rien dit à qui que ce soit. »

« En fait c'est justement pour l'effet inverse que je voulais que vous sachiez. Car difficile de prétendre être telle personne en portant un autre nom à la ville et surtout lorsque votre image n'apparaît nul part comme preuve à donner. »

Quatre comprit où voulait en venir Heero.

« Vous voulez être honnêtes avec les parents de Duo. C'est très honorable de votre part, mais aussi très risqué. »

« Duo vaut ce risque. »

Quatre sourit encore plus et regarde Duo qui avait les yeux brillants d'amour en regardant Heero. Relena souriait la tête légèrement penchée en les regardant tous. Elle était des plus heureuses pour Heero et aussi heureuse que Quatre connaisse enfin Heero.

« Je confirmerai votre double identité auprès de la famille de Duo et de mon futur époux. »

« Merci Quatre et je pense que nous pouvons oublier le " Vous ". »

« D'accord… Bien… Et si nous commandions à manger. »

« Je vous préviens d'avance je ne pars pas sans avoir manger un dessert. »

« Tu va finir par ressembler à une baleine. »

« Une baleine rose alors. »

Tous se mirent à rire, même Heero à la réponse de Relena à son attention.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	37. Mercredi 6 février 37ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 27 novembre 2007.__  
37__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 6 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
37ème jour, mercredi

* * *

Duo ce soir mangeait chez Heero, au même titre que Quatre et Trowa, pour faire plus ample connaissance. Duo arriva une petite heure avant les futurs mariés. Il embrassa Heero lorsqu'il vint lui ouvrir la porte et se mit à hurler moins de 20 secondes plus tard.

« **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH… C'est quoi cette chose ****velue **»

Duo après avoir hurlé, s'était réfugié derrière Heero en tremblant de partout. Heero grimaça et s'en voulut d'avoir oublié de remettre Tiga à sa place.

« Je m'excuse Duo, je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des araignées. »

« Ce n'est pas une araignée ça ! C'est une erreur de la nature, elle est **énorme**. »

« C'est une tarentule Duo. Tiga n'est pas méchante. »

« Elle a un nom ? »

« Oui. Je vais la remettre dans mon bureau. »

« Elle est à toi ? »

« Non. À une amie qui tient une animalerie. J'avais besoin d'une tarentule quelques jours pour mon livre. Elle m'a prêté Tiga pour la semaine. »

Duo frissonna.

« Elle sera là vendredi soir ? »

Heero sourit en posant Tiga sur son bureau.

« Non. »

« Ouf… Wing n'a pas essayé de la bouffer ? »

« **Duo !** »

Heero le fixait les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches.

« Désolé. Je déteste tout ce qui rampe. J'en ai la chair de poule. »

Heero vint prendre Duo dans ses bras qui s'y blottit immédiatement. Il avait profité qu'Heero rapporte Tiga dans son bureau pour retirer manteau, gants et écharpe.

« Je le saurai maintenant et non Wing ne l'a pas approchée… Il en a la trouille lui aussi. »

« Brave Wing. »

Heero pouffa de rire.

« Ils te raccompagnent toujours après le dîner ? »

« Oui. Tu vas les adorer. Trowa est mon cousin préféré. En même temps, je n'en ai pas des tonnes ! »

Heero l'embrassa sur le front.

« J'en suis sûr aussi. Tu m'aides en mettant la table s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Une heure plus tard, Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent avec le dessert. Heero avait dû s'incliner face à l'insistance de Quatre. Trowa l'avait confectionné le jour même. Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale. Trowa fut ravi de constater que son jeune cousin avait trouvé un homme beau, intelligent et de surcroît plus que doué en informatique. Duo durant le dîner avait d'ailleurs boudé lorsque la conversation avait dérapé sur ce sujet. Quatre avait sourit en regardant Duo. Il avait mis un petit coup de coude à son fiancé pour qu'il change de conversation. Trowa n'avait pas compris pourquoi, Quatre lui faisait du coude, mais il comprit lorsqu'il lui montra d'un hochement de tête Duo, la tête plongée dans son assiette. Heero en avait fait de même et avait lui aussi compris que Duo boudait d'avoir été délaissé au profit de micro processeur.

Heero sourit et passa sa main gauche sous le menton de Duo.

« Tu boudes ? »

« Non, je boude pas. »

Heero lui donna un petit baiser sur le bout du nez et Quatre s'extasia.

« Ooh c'est trop mimi. »

« Quatre ! On dirait un débile ! »

Quatre mort de honte rougit.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que Duo sort avec un homme. »

Quatre regarda son fiancé.

« Non, mais c'est la première fois qu'il est si heureux. »

Trowa leva un sourcil et regarda son cousin, puis il sourit.

« Oui, tu as raison. Il n'a jamais été aussi radieux et amoureux. »

« Vous allez arrêter de me foutre la honte tous les deux ou alors je fais un truc mémorable le jour de vos noces. »

« **NON PAS ÇA.** »

Heero en resta les yeux grands ouverts de leur réponse en commun.

« Que diable serais-tu capable de faire qui leur fasse si peur ? »

Duo qui avait oublié Heero l'espace d'un instant rougit et se mordit la lèvre.

« Rien. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. »

« Hn ! »

« N'oublie pas que tu es mon témoin. »

« Non, je n'ai pas oublié. »

« Et tu es allé essayer ton costume ? »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux. Quatre et Trowa comprirent immédiatement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié d'y aller ? Le mariage est pour dans 10 jours. »

Duo fut honteux d'avoir oublié cela.

« Trowa, je suis désolé. J'ai complètement oublié que c'est vous qui aviez prévu les habits des témoins, demoiselles d'honneur et garçons d'honneur. J'ai été acheté un costume et je l'aurai la semaine prochaine. »

« D.u.o. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé Trowa, ça m'est sorti de la tête. »

Heero près un soupire vient en aide à Duo.

« Nous irons demain lorsque Duo sortira du bureau et nous y retournerons lundi s'il y a des retouches. »

Quatre soupira et sourit.

« Je préviens la boutique demain matin. C'est bon Duo, nous ne t'en voulons pas. »

Duo qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, renifla en relevant la tête.

« C'est vrai ? Trowa ? »

Trowa lui sourit à son tout.

« Bien sûr chaton. »

« TROWA. »

Heero retrouva à son tour le sourire. Le repas se finit merveilleusement bien sur un dessert plus que succulent.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	38. Jeudi 7 février 38ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 2 décembre 2007.__  
38__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 7 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
38ème jour, jeudi

* * *

« Puuuuuuuf, à cause de ma bêtise nous allons perdre du temps ce soir. »

« Ne sois pas si sévère avec toi. Ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver. »

« Sauf que ce soir du coup, c'est mort pour le restaurant après le ciné qui était prévu plus tôt et comme nous allons faire l'essayage de mon costume à la place du ciné et le ciné à la place du restaurant, c'est foutu pour le petit dîné japonais… Je n'avais jamais mangé japonais, c'est pas juste et c'est ma faute en plus. »

Heero sourit et tout en continuant de marcher pour aller à l'essayage de Duo, il rapprocha celui-ci de lui. Duo en manque de câlin se colla même encore plus à lui.

« Tu as fini ta mini crise ? »

Duo rougit.

« Voui… Tu es fâché ? »

« Pourquoi le saurais-je ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Heero pouffa.

« Non. Demain, je commanderai japonais. Cela te fait plaisir ? »

« Oui. Tu ne prends pas trop de choses au poisson steuplaît. »

« Oui, je commence à connaître tes goûts alimentaires mon ange. »

Duo soupira de bien être.

« Redis le moi. »

« Mon ange… Nous sommes arrivés. »

« Pourvu que le costume ne soit pas mauve ! »

« Hein ! »

« Les demoiselles d'honneur sont en mauve. Quatre m'avait montré la robe sur le catalogue de la boutique. »

« Remarque, avec tes yeux, cela t'ira très bien. »

« Heero Yuy, je ne suis pas une fille. Gay Ok, mais pas la peine de l'afficher avec un coutume mauve. Pourquoi pas rose aussi ? »

« Ne parles pas de malheur. Tu verras bien. »

« Hum. »

C'était plus un grognement de la part de Duo qu'une réponse quelconque.

« Bonjours Messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Duo sourit à l'homme qui était venu vers eux dès leur entrée dans la boutique.

« Je suis Mr Maxwell, c'est pour le mariage Winner - Barton. »

« Mr Winner nous a prévenu de votre venue. Monsieur est avec vous ? »

« Oui. »

L'homme leur sourit et leur fit signe de le suivre comme il se doit.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre Messieurs. »

Duo et Heero le suivirent donc vers le fond de la boutique dans une pièce annexe prévue pour les essayages.

Plus d'une heure plus tard.

« Alors tu es content ? »

« Oui, ce n'est pas mauve, sauf un détail. »

« Juste la pochette. Celui des garçons d'honneur l'est beaucoup plus. »

« Oui, j'ai eu de la chance. »

« Hn. Ils t'ont gâté, c'est presque ta couleur de prédilection. »

« Oui. Anthracite, c'est presque noir. »

« Hn… On a encore 1 heure avant la séance. Tu veux aller manger vite fait dans un fast-food ? »

« Toujours partant pour ce type de nourriture. »

« C'est à croire que tu es né avec un hamburger dans une main et dans l'autre un petit coca. »

« Hey ! … J'en sais rien ! Mais cela aurait été marrant. Je te dis pas le choc de papa par contre. »

Duo se mit à rigoler.

« Idiot. »

« C'est pas baka en japonais ? »

« Si pourquoi ? »

« Tu peux le dire en japonais si tu veux, mais ne me traite pas d'idiot à tout bout de champs ou je te trouverais un autre petit nom de Heechan. »

« Baka. »

« Hey ! »

Duo sourit et se recolla à Heero comme il était avant de rentrer dans la boutique en soupirant de bien être.

« Je suis bien avec toi. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Tu crois qu'il leur restera des gâteaux sucrés ? »

« Hn ! De quoi tu parles ? »

« Du fast-food. J'en prendrais bien une pour demain matin. Je n'ai plus rien pour le petit déjeuner. »

Heero ne dit rien et l'arrêta. Duo ne comprit pas pourquoi. Heero l'embrassa avec douceur.

« N'oublie pas de préparer tes vêtements pour ce week-end et les cadeaux pour ta mère… Et Shini. »

« Non… Je n'oublierai rien. »

Duo se blottit contre Heero.

Il était tout simplement heureux et aussi anxieux pour le samedi qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	39. Vendredi 8 février 39ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 2 décembre 2007.__  
39__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 8 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
39ème jour, vendredi

* * *

« Heero. »

« Hum ? »

« Je peux venir dormir avec toi ? »

Heero qui commençait à s'endormir se réveilla d'un coup et se redressa dans son lit.

Duo fut ébloui par la lumière de la lampe de chevet d'Heero.

« Quoi ? »

« 'Scuse, je t'ai réveillé. »

« Non, c'est bon. Tu veux dormir avec moi ? »

« Oui… Je n'y arrive pas. J'angoisse pour demain midi. »

Heero sourit.

« Je ne porte qu'un boxer Duo. »

Duo rougit et sourit comme tout.

« Je peux retirer mon tee-shirt si tu veux. »

Heero pouffa et souleva sa couette et le drap pour inviter Duo à venir le rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit de suite en courant pratiquement. Heero en souleva un sourcil d'étonnement.

« Tu avais froid ? »

« Non… Je voulais juste venir au plus vite au cas où tu changerais d'avis. »

Heero profita de la proximité de Duo pour lui donner un baiser sur la tempe.

« Aucun danger. »

Heero et Duo s'installèrent chacun de leur coté, même si chacun de leur côté aurait aimé pour l'un avoir l'autre dans les bras et pour l'autre se blottir dans les bras de l'autre.

Et au bout de 5 minutes à se tourner et se retourner, chacun de leur coté, en même temps lorsqu'ils se firent face et ce même si la lumière était éteinte :

« Heero ? »

« Duo ? »

Duo sourit timidement et Heero se mordit la lèvre d'avoir parlé en même temps que Duo.

« Vas y je t'en pris. »

« Non toi. »

« Non toi d'abord. »

« Non, je t'assure vas y. »

« Non… »

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Parle en premier mon ange. »

Duo rougit.

« Je peux venir dans tes bras ? »

Heero pouffa à nouveau.

« J'allais justement de demander de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras. »

Duo tout sourire vint se coller au torse nu d'Heero.

« Que tu es chaud. »

« C'est pour mieux te réchauffer mon enfant. »

Duo éclata de rire.

« Que tu es bête. »

Heero ralluma la lampe de sa table de nuit.

« Ah oui ! Et là, je suis toujours bête ? »

« Hein ! … _Hummmm_… »

Duo pris par surprise lorsque les lèvres d'Heero vinrent se poser sur les siennes, ne resta surpris que peu de temps. Et Duo plus audacieux que ne l'aurait pensé Heero. Lui monta dessus le plus sensuellement qu'il puisse être. Autant dire que Heero et Duo qui avaient pris en taille niveau entrejambe lorsque Duo avait pris place dans le lit d'Heero gémirent en même temps à la rencontre de leur deux virilités.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Heero, je ne suis plus un enfant, je sais ce que mon corps réclame et il te réclame de plus en plus. Fais moi l'amour Heero. »

« J'ai moi aussi très envie de toi Duo. »

« Tu as ce qu'il faut ? »

« Oui… Dans la salle de bain. »

Duo arrêta ses baisers dans le cou d'Heero.

« Dans la salle de bain ! Tu n'en as pas dans ta table de nuit ? »

« Gomen, mais je ne couche pas avec tous ceux qui viennent chez moi. »

Duo sourit.

« Tant mieux. C'est toi qui t'y colles, je ne sais pas où tu ranges tes petites affaires. »

Heero lui sourit tendrement en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser.

« Mes petites affaires, vont déménager dès ce soir et venir emménager dans ma table de nuit. »

Heero caressa la joue de Duo en le regardant avec sérieux.

« Je t'aime. »

Les yeux de Duo brillèrent et son visage reflétait aussi le sérieux à cet instant.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Heero. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	40. Samedi 9 février 40ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Magical Girl Kiki _

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 2 décembre 2007.__  
40__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 9 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
40ème jour, samedi

* * *

La famille de Duo fut ravie de constater qu'Heero était un homme très beau et très amoureux de Duo. Heero eut un succès terrible auprès de la mère de Duo. Son bouquet de fleurs avait fait son effet.

Trowa et Quatre lui avaient fait un clin d'œil lorsque Hélène l'avait serré dans ses bras pour le remercier.

Les cadeaux chez les Maxwell étaient par tradition remis au moment du dessert.

Ce samedi là ne fit pas exception.

Duo remit ses 2 cadeaux juste avant celui d'Heero, ils en avaient convenu ainsi. Hélène avait déjà ouvert ceux des autres membres de la famille, ainsi que celui de Quatre et Trowa.

Hélène après avoir ouvert le premier cadeau qui contenait un parfum, ouvrit le 2ème.

« Duo, j'ai déjà ce livre mon chéri. »

« Je sais maman, mais ouvre le. »

Avec un sourire à son fils, Hélène ouvrit le livre, comme il le lui avait demandé et tomba sur la dédicace de l'auteur.

« Duo, c'est ? »

« Oui maman. »

« Mais comment ? Tu lui as demandé lorsque tu l'as rencontré. »

« Oui, mais j'avais fait une première tentative via courrier. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir cette dédicace. »

« Ooh mon chéri, ce cadeau me touche beaucoup, j'adore cet auteur. »

« C'est une pièce rare Hélène alors fais très attention à ce livre. »

Hélène regarda Quatre et acquiesça en un hochement de tête.

« Je vais en prendre grand soin. C'est mon préféré à ce jour. J'avoue n'avoir pas acheté le dernier dans l'espoir qu'un de mes enfants au pire mon époux ne me l'offre aujourd'hui. »

« Désolé maman. »

« Non, ne le sois pas ce cadeau me fait encore plus plaisir. Merci pour ces merveilleux cadeaux mon chéri. »

« De rien maman. »

Duo reçut son bisou comme tous les autres avaient déjà reçu avant lui, celui de son père fut plus poussé bien sûr.

« Maintenant celui d'Heero. »

Hélène regarda Heero le regard grondeur.

« J'avais dis à Duo que vous n'aviez pas à m'offrir quoi que ce soit. Vous m'avez déjà trop gâtée avec ce magnifique bouquet de fleurs. »

« Cela m'a fait plaisir Hélène. »

Hélène ne put que sourire en prenant le cadeau qu'Heero lui donna. À la forme de celui-ci Hélène se douta qu'il devait s'agir d'un livre et en effet ce fut bien ceci.

« Heero merci, vous avez sauvé mon mari de ne pas avoir pensé à ce cadeau. »

Heero regarda David qui lui fit une grimace en accord avec ce que venait de dire sa femme.

« Ravi d'avoir pu aider votre époux. Je peux vous le dédicacer si vous voulez ? »

Tout le monde hormis ceux qui savaient, le regarda comme s'il venait de la planète Mars.

« Pardon ? »

« Je vous propose de vous le dédicacer. »

« Vous… Vous imitez l'écriture des gens dans la vie. »

Duo pouffa et se cacha derrière Heero. Quatre et Trowa sourirent à regarder la famille de Duo l'air limite stupide qu'ils avaient tous depuis la question d'Heero à l'égard d'Hélène.

« Non Hélène. Je suis l'auteur de ce livre. »

« **QUOI.** »

« _**Aaah**_… Vous m'avez fait peur et vous me faites honte. »

« Duo, désolé mais je ne trouve pas cela drôle de prétendre être l'auteur H-O Lowe. »

Hélène regardait son fils les sourcils froncés en lui répondant pour l'ensemble des membres de la famille. Quatre toussota et prit la parole.

« Hélène. Heero ne t'a pas menti. Il est bel est bien l'auteur H-O Lowe. Dans un souci d'anonymat il a choisi comme bon nombre d'auteurs d'écrire sous un patronyme d'un membre de sa famille. »

Hélène n'en revenait pas. Elle en resta pétrifiée, elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs.

« Maman ça va ? »

« Hein ? Oui oui, je… Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir cru. Je n'en reviens pas vous êtes l'auteur H-O Lowe. »

« Je préfère que vous m'appeliez Heero et j'aimerais que vous gardiez cette information si possible. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Je n'en reviens pas. »

Hélène regarda son 2ème fils.

« Quoi Ben ? »

« Duo a un petit copain qui est une célébrité. »

« Moi, je suis fière de mon petit frère. »

Duo rougit.

« Merci Caty. Tu ne dis rien à qui que ce soit hein ? »

« Je sais tenir ma langue quand il le faut Duo et je ne nuirai pas à ton couple… Vous êtes un couple ou pas au fait ? »

Heero se racla la gorge pris au dépourvu par cette question. Duo lui ne semblait guère plus à l'aise qu'Heero.

« Nous sortons ensemble, nous voyons le plus possible en semaine, passons nos week-ends ensembles. Mais n'avons pas encore parlé de certaines choses importantes pour un couple…. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Duo lui sourit et vient se blottir dans les bras qu'Heero avait écartés dans cette intention.

« Tu as raison… Nous avons encore beaucoup de chose à nous dire. »

« Mais nous avez… Enfin vous voyez… Franchi le cap du grain de beauté que Duo a sur le haut de la fesse droite ? »

« **ALEX**. »

« Ben quoi ! »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	41. Dimanche 10 février 41ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Bêta, __Siashini__(du chapitre 41 au 60) :_

_Cat, tu t'es lancée dans un travail titanesque ! __  
__Mais que de bonheur à lire ces petits chapitres tout mimi et tellement sympa.__  
__Tu as créé une histoire merveilleuse qui fait rêver.__  
__Merci Cat !!!_

§80§

_Écrit le 4 décembre 2007.__  
41__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 10 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
41ème jour, dimanche

* * *

Duo ouvrit un œil péniblement.

Le samedi soir ses parents les avaient gardés pour dîner et Heero put faire plus ample connaissance avec eux et les grand-parents paternels de Duo. Du coup ils étaient rentrés à plus de 3 heures du matin et autant dire que Wing et Shini les attendaient derrière la porte. Heureusement qu'Heero avait de bon réflexe, car il avait chopé Wing, plus rapide que Shini à ce jour, en pleine action de fugue. Shini elle avait penché les oreilles en arrière et avait fermé les yeux en se reculant sous le vent glacial de l'extérieur.

Après avoir donné à manger aux deux miauleurs de service, Heero et Duo avaient été se coucher immédiatement. Trop fatigués pour une douche. Duo ne rejoint pas cette nuit-là, la chambre d'ami.

Désormais, sa place était dans celle d'Heero.

D'ailleurs le samedi matin pendant que Duo prenait sa douche, Heero avait déplacé les quelques affaires que Duo avait sorties de son sac dans sa chambre et le sac avait évidemment suivi le mouvement.

Duo après avoir enfin réussi à ouvrir les yeux un minimum, sourit et reposa sa tête sur le torse d'Heero qui le regardait en souriant.

« Bonjour Heechan. »

« Bonjour mon ange. »

« C'est quoi ce qui nous saute dessus, depuis plusieurs minutes et qui m'a réveillé ? »

« Les chats… Ils jouent avec le pompon en laine que ta mère leur a fabriqué hier soir. »

« On aurait jamais dû leur donner. »

Heero rigola.

« Il est déjà midi passé Duo. »

Duo ouvrit les yeux en grand et redressa sa tête. Shini, petit poids plume pour l'instant sauta sur les fesses de Duo au même moment.

« Déjàààààààààà… Hey, la crevette on ne saute pas sur mon postérieur. »

« Comment tu sais que c'est Shini ? »

« Wing n'est pas gros, mais crois-moi j'aurais fait la différence. »

« On va prendre une douche ? »

Duo lui sourit et vient l'embrasser.

« Oui. Et un câlin sous la douche. »

« Il va falloir emporter ce qu'il faut alors, car tout est ici maintenant. »

« Il va falloir investir en capotes Heero. »

Heero éclata de rire.

« Tu es un vrai petit démon de la luxure. »

« Ooh que oui. Bon en même temps je n'ai pas eu des tonnes d'amants avant toi. Mais tu es WHOUA. Alors il va falloir avoir des réserves… **Wing mes fesses**. »

Heero ne put se retenir de rire à la réaction des 2 chats lorsque Duo avait crié sur Wing. Le pompon du coup fut oublié momentanément.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur douche, ils trouvèrent les deux excités félins couchés au milieu du lit d'Heero. Shini en boule collée à Wing.

Duo trouva cela trop mimi et le plus discrètement possible prit son potable dans la poche de son manteau et les photographia. Les oreilles bougèrent légèrement, mais aucun des 2 ne se réveilla.

Une fois habillé un minimum, Heero se rendit à la cuisine pour leur préparer un déjeuner sur le pouce, car il était plus de 13h30 de l'après-midi.

Duo le rejoint peu de temps après.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« Non, merci ça va aller. »

« D'accord. »

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Il va falloir que nous parlions de nous deux. »

Duo rougit et se mordit la lèvre. Un léger frisson le parcourut.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Non. C'est juste que je suis heureux. »

Heero lui sourit.

« Moi aussi. »

« Et quand veux-tu que nous en parlions ? »

« Je te propose après le mariage de Quatre et Trowa. Cela nous laisse une semaine encore pour nous découvrir un peu plus. »

« Oui, je suis d'accord. Je viens vendredi chez toi à ce sujet ? »

« Bien sûr. Je voulais justement te proposer d'aller récupérer ton costume que je suppose tu vas mettre au pressing demain soir, si ce 2ème essai est concluant. »

« Cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, puisque je vais mettre le mien aussi. Par contre autant les mettre au même endroit. »

« Oui. Tu viens avec moi demain soir alors ? »

« La question ne se pose même pas. Je viendrai te chercher en voiture exceptionnellement. Pas contre je me mettrai un peu plus haut dans la rue. »

« D'accord. Heero, tu as confiance en ma famille pour ton anonymat ? »

« Oui. J'ai confiance en toi. Et si toi, tu as confiance en eux, je ne vois pas ce qui me ferait douter de toi. »

Duo se fit violence pour ne pas verser une larme.

Un petit miaulement lui sauva la mise. Shini avait besoin de quelque chose car elle miaulait aux pieds de Duo assisse sagement. Duo la prit dans ses bras et lui donna un petit bisou entre les 2 oreilles.

« Que veux-tu ma puce ? »

Heero regarda la gamelle d'eau.

« Je pense que c'est de l'eau, la gamelle est vide. »

« Alors allons la remplir. »

Heero n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien vu que cette marque de confiance qu'il portait en Duo l'avait énormément touché.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	42. Lundi 11 février 42ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 4 décembre 2007.__  
42__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 11 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
42ème jour, lundi

* * *

« Alors qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Quatre, je ne sais pas… Lady Une est une romancière Erotique. Très chaude en plus, j'ai lu un livre d'elle qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de ma sœur, à mes 15 ans. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas reconduit avec son ancienne maison d'édition ? »

« Harcèlement sexuel. »

Duo haussa les sourcils.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir compris là ! »

« Mac Laan, n'arrêtait pas de la harceler sexuellement depuis 2 ans. Elle était tenue par contrat avec les Editions Bousteur, mais plus depuis 1 mois. »

Duo avait eu un frisson à l'image de Mac Laan. Homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, très gros, chauve et qui a toujours des auréoles sous les bras, été comme hiver.

« Yeurk. Je la comprends mieux. J'ai déjà plus d'auteurs que tes autres agents Quatre. Pourquoi moi ? »

« Elle te veut. »

« HEIN ! »

« Elle est déjà mariée ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Ça ne veut rien dire le fait qu'elle soit mariée. »

« Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, je pense par ta différence. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Ta natte et ta beauté androgyne. »

Duo bouda.

« Merci Quatre. »

Quatre ne put que sourire.

« Elle te veut Duo. C'est toi ou personne. »

« D'accord… Je ne m'en sortirai jamais. »

« Tu veux Tod comme assistant à temps complet ? »

« Il bosse bien, j'aime beaucoup ce jeune garçon. »

« Il est hétéro, donc d'aucun danger pour ton couple. »

« Nous ne sommes pas encore un couple et d'où tu tiens qu'il est hétéro ? »

« Il sort avec Mini. »

« La standardiste ? »

« Oui. C'est elle qui m'a donné son CV. Il ramait depuis la fin de ses études supérieures. Je ne regrette pas car il est volontaire et respectueux. »

« Oui, ce serait bien. Mais là, nous n'aurons pas assez de travail pour 2. »

« T'inquiètes tu vas encore avoir des écrivains à t'occuper. »

« Génial… Et bien du coup c'est d'accord pour Lady Une. »

« Super, je vais l'appeler pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Au fait Duo ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as bandé en lisant le livre de ta sœur ? »

Duo vira au rouge et Quatre était fier de son coup.

« Mais tu ne penses donc qu'à cela ? NON. Je savais déjà que j'étais homo et tu le sais très bien. Pervers. »

Duo sortit du bureau de Quatre rouge de gêne de la question de celui-ci. Quatre pouffait, car il connaissait bien sûr la réponse mais aimait taquiner Duo depuis toujours. Quatre une fois calmé appela Lady Une.

« _Oui._ »

« Lady Une, bonjour, c'est Quatre Winner. »

« _Monsieur Winner, je désespér__ais__ d'avoir de vos nouvelles._ »

« Je suis désolé mais beaucoup de choses se sont produites depuis notre entrevue. »

« _Quelles nouvelles venez-vous m'annoncer ?_ »

« De bonnes nouvelles. Duo a accepté d'être votre Agent Littéraire. »

« _C'est formidable, je suis très heureuse de cette nouvelle et impatiente de le rencontrer._ »

« Son assistant Tod, prendra contact avec vous pour convenir d'un rendez-vous. »

« _C'est parfait, j'attend__s __donc son appel. Merci Mr Winner et à bientôt._ »

« Au plaisir de vous revoir Lady Une. Bonne fin de journée à vous. »

Une fois raccroché, Quatre appela de suite Tod.

« _Oui Monsieur Winner ?_ »

« Vous voulez bien me rejoindre dans le bureau de Mr Maxwell je vous prie ? »

« _Bien sûr monsieur._ »

Quatre se leva de son fauteuil, puis prit la direction du bureau de Duo.

« Encore toi ! »

« Quel accueil chaleureux ! »

« Te proute. »

Tod arriva juste à cet instant, Duo rougit de honte car il l'avait entendu. Quatre souriait en coin de son côté.

« Tod, je vous ai demandé de venir pour savoir si cela vous plairait de travailler en tant qu'assistant de Duo ? »

Les yeux de Tod parlèrent d'eux-même.

« Ooh oui monsieur, j'en serais ravi et honoré. »

Duo sourit à voir la joie que procurait ce nouveau poste à Tod.

« Alors vous avez le poste. Par contre, ce bureau ne va plus convenir. Celui de Margarette est toujours libre. Quand penses-tu Duo ? »

Duo sourit comme tout à son tour.

« Je pense qu'il fait pratiquement 3 fois la superficie de celui-ci est que ce serait super. »

Duo et Tod se regardaient aussi souriant l'un que l'autre.

« Alors c'est réglé. Tod, il y a une surface suffisamment grande à l'extérieur du bureau pour vous.

« Oui monsieur. C'est plus que ce que j'ai actuellement. Mais y aura-t-il assez de prises de courant ? »

« Je vais voir cela, je vous préviendrai tous les 2 lorsque vous déménagerez. En attendant à partir de demain Tod, vous travaillez avec Mr Maxwell. »

Quatre les laissa seuls et Duo se mordit la lèvre avant de demander à Tod :

« C'est vrai que vous sortez avec Mini ? »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	43. Mardi 12 février 43ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 4 décembre 2007.__  
43__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 12 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
43ème jour, mardi

* * *

Heero ce mardi soir était venu dîner chez Duo, mais par précaution il avait avant fait quelques courses. Duo n'avait pas fait de courses depuis pas mal de temps, sauf pour Shini.

« Tu es incorrigible. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps. Enfin aujourd'hui j'ai pu souffler un peu. Heureusement que j'ai Tod depuis ce matin. »

« Je vais finir par être jaloux. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler de lui depuis hier soir. »

« Heero, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec cela. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, Tod est trop jeune pour moi et hétéro en plus. C'est plus de Lady Une dont j'aurais peur à ta place et ce même si Quatre m'a assuré qu'elle était mariée… »

Heero sourit en voyant Duo vivre à fond ce qu'il lui racontait.

« …Qui sait. Cette femme est peut-être une croqueuse d'hommes en puissance. Surtout lorsque l'on sait quel type de roman elle écrit. »

« Croqueuse de femmes serait plus exact. »

« Hein ! »

Duo qui allait pour mettre un morceau de fromage qu'Heero avait coupé dans sa bouche stoppa net son action … Il ressemblait à un idiot à cet instant.

« Ferme la bouche mon ange. Lady Une est mariée avec une femme depuis 9 mois et tu l'as connais en plus. »

« Heu ! C'est ? »

« Un de tes cauchemars, Miss Catalonia. »

« Non ? »

« Hai. Je le sais, j'ai vu leurs photos de mariage. Hilde a un magasin de robes de mariées, demoiselles d'honneur et tenues de soirée. Il est sur 3 étages. Elle les a habillées toutes les deux. »

« Londres est petit dis donc. Et très Gay. »

« Disons que l'Angleterre pour une fois n'est pas à la traîne en ayant autorisé les mariages pour les homos et les lesbiennes. »

« Oui c'est vrai. »

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as déjà pensé au mariage ? »

« Avant la loi qui l'autorise non. Mais j'avoue que depuis que cela est possible oui et encore plus depuis… »

Heero sourit envoyant Duo baiser les yeux sur ses chaussettes timidement. Les joues ayant rosies et se mordant tout juste la lèvre inférieure. Heero combla le petit mètre qui les séparait et le prit dans ses bras. Au contact des mains d'Heero sur ses hanches, Duo posa sa joue droite sur l'épaule droite d'Heero et passa ses mains derrière son dos pour le rapprocher de lui aussi.

« Encore plus depuis ? »

Cette fois-ci Duo se mordit franchement la lèvre avant de répondre.

« Depuis que je ne fais que penser à toi. »

Heero ferma les yeux et soupira de bien-être. Il embrassa le sommet du crâne de Duo où ses cheveux règnent en maître et sentent bon l'abricot.

« Moi aussi. »

Duo à son tour soupira d'aisance et releva son visage vers celui d'Heero en une invitation à lui donner un baiser. Ce que Heero fit avec douceur puis avec passion.

C'est Shini qui les arrêta en mordillant dans la chaussette de son maître. Duo la regarda et Heero suivit son regard, puis sourit.

« Tu ne l'as nourrie pas ou quoi ? »

Duo sourit à son tout.

« Si… Mais je crois qu'elle est comme les enfants lorsque l'on ne s'occupe pas d'eux. »

Heero se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras lorsque Duo s'était lui-même dégagé légèrement de lui.

Shini une fois bien installée contre le torse d'Heero ferma les yeux et se mit à ronronner.

« Tu avais raison. Elle voulait de l'attention. »

« Oui. Elle est de plus en plus câline. »

Heero regarda Duo. Puis rapprocha son visage du sien pour lui donner un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

« Comme son maître. »

« Aussi… On mange quoi ce soir ? »

« Une quiche. Faite pas mes soins d'après une recette de Trowa. »

« C'est vrai ? J'adore sa quiche. Il t'a donné la recette quand ? »

« Vendredi dans la journée par mail. »

« Quelle bonne idée, que tu as eu de lui demander et lui de te l'envoyer. »

« N'es-ce pas. Avec une salade. »

Duo grimaça.

« Ça c'est moins bon. »

« Si ça l'est. Ah, j'allais oublié… J'ai pris une boite de préservatifs pour chez toi aussi. Au cas ou. »

Duo rougit violemment.

« Et pour chez toi ? »

« J'ai fait le plein. »

Duo ne put se retenir de rigoler.

« Et le "Au cas ou", c'est dans quel type de situation ? »

« Celle de ce soir. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? »

« Oui. Si tu veux bien de moi. »

« Ooh oui. Je voudrais me réveiller chaque matin dans tes bras ou au moins à tes côtés. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	44. Mercredi 13 février 44ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 4 décembre 2007.__  
44__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 13 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
44ème jour, mercredi

* * *

« Pourquoi nous allons au cinéma ce soir ? C'est demain normalement. »

« Demain j'ai prévu autre chose. »

« Ah. Tu aurais pu m'en parler. »

« C'est une surprise. »

« Ah. »

« Et arrête de chouiner ou je te punis de glace et de pop-corn. »

Duo bouda encore plus.

« Même pas juste. »

Heero sourit tout en regardant droit devant lui.

« Tu sais que j'adore lorsque tu boudes, tu es trop mignon. Même si là je ne te regarde pas. Je vois en moi ton petit minou bouder avec ton petit nez retroussé. »

Duo sourit en rougissant.

« C'est adorable ce que tu viens de me dire. »

« Tout comme toi lorsque tu ne boudes pas. »

Duo éclata de rire.

« Tu ne serais pas un manipulateur par hasard ? »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. »

« De mauvaise foi en plus. »

« Si peu. »

Duo qui avait jusqu'à maintenant la main d'Heero dans la sienne, lâcha celle-ci et prit son bras droit dans ses bras en posant le côté gauche de sa tête sur le côté droit d'Heero.

« Heero. »

« Hn ? »

« Tu crois que l'on peut être heureux toute une vie avec la même personne ? »

« Je n'en sais rien Duo. Mais je crois que si l'on s'en donne les moyens et que l'on relativise certains faits au cours de sa vie. Oui… On peut être heureux avec la même personne toute sa vie et vieillir à ses côtés en l'aimant presque comme aux premières années de leur couple. »

« Mes grands-parents ils s'aiment très fort. J'aimerais moi aussi connaître cela. Mais lorsque l'un d'eux part avant l'autre cela fait peur. »

Heero soupira.

« Je sais que tu penses à ton grand-père si sa femme part avant lui. »

« Elle est tout pour lui… Ce type d'amour est presque trop fort. »

« C'est vrai, mais en même temps rappelle-toi tous les instants de bonheur qu'ils ont eu ensemble et avec vous tous… Regarde ma famille… Comparée à la tienne c'est un one show pratiquement lorsque tu as le malheur de les réunir ! »

L'effet qu'Heero voulait fut immédiat. Duo retrouva le sourire et pouffa même.

« À ce point ? J'ai hâte de voir cela. »

« Ne reste pas trop près d'eux c'est risqué et surtout fais attention lorsque mon père et le père qu'Hilde vont venir à la maison pour le mariage. »

« Attention à quoi ? »

« Ils aiment se balader à poil chez eux. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Ne me dis pas que ? »

« Si… Ils l'ont fait aussi chez moi. Ma voisine a eu le malheur d'avoir un souci de café un dimanche matin. Mon père lui a ouvert nu comme un ver. Elle a hurlé, cela m'a réveillé car je dormais encore. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. Ils s'avaient déjà fait peur à mon chat la veille. »

Duo depuis le moment de l'arrivée de la voisine chez Heero pouffait de rire, mais là il était mort de rire. Les passants qui les croissaient dans le sens inverse les regardaient tous sens exception.

« Je les ai foutus à la porte 1 heure plus tard. »

Duo qui s'était calmé le regarda tout en marchant.

« J'aurai cru que tu les aurais mis dehors tout nu. »

« C'est ce que je leur ai dit s'ils recommençaient lorsqu'ils vont venir en mars. »

« D'accord. Ta famille est trop comique. »

« Attends seulement de les rencontrer. Tu ne vas pas être déçu. Odin et Zelig ça peut aller. Ma mère… Elle est trop guindée. Rod son époux est trop gentil. Hilde l'appelle papie à son insu. »

Duo était reparti à rire.

« C'est terrible. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester sérieux maintenant que tu m'as dit cela. Je vais y repenser lorsque je me retrouverai en face dreux. »

« Je ne peux pas te dire de les imaginer nu, tu risques d'en voir déjà 2 sur les 4. »

« Arrête, j'ai envie de faire pipi. »

Heero souriait franchement. Il était heureux que Duo ait oublié momentanément son chagrin pour ses grands-parents.

« Nous arrivons. Tu vas pouvoir aller aux toilettes. »

« 'Vi, heureusement car j'en peux plus là… Merci Heero. »

« De rien mon ange… Avant que je n'oublie, demain soir je viens chez toi et j'aurais aimé savoir si tu pouvais me laisser tes clés pour que je puisse préparer le repas en t'attendant ? »

« Bien sûr. Pas contre je n'ai pas de double sur moi. »

« Je t'appellerai vers 16 heures. Tu pourras me les descendre, je prendrai encore ma voiture demain. »

« Pas de problème, je te les apporterai. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	45. Jeudi 14 février 45ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 4 décembre 2007.__  
45__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 14 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
45ème jour, jeudi

* * *

Duo tourna sa clé dans la serrure de sa porte et une fois rentré se retourna et :

« Je suis ren… »

Le reste de la phrase fut perdu au font de sa gorge tant l'émotion de la vision que lui renvoyait sa pièce principale le bouleversa.

« Bonsoir mon amour et joyeuse Saint-Valentin. »

Duo inspira très fort les larmes au bord des yeux et se jeta dans les bras d'Heero pour y pleurer.

Heero se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer mon ange. »

« C'est c'est trop beau et… tellement fort ce que tu viens de faire pour moi. »

Duo sentit deux lèvres l'embrasser sur les cheveux. Puis les mains d'Heero encadrèrent son visage et le lui releva vers le sien.

« Rien n'est trop beau lorsque l'on aime Duo et je t'aime. »

Heero ponctua ses mots en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Duo.

Des larmes silencieuses continuèrent de couler le long de ses joues, rougies par l'émotion.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants une fois le baiser rompu, le temps que Duo se remette de ce trop plein de bonheur en une seule fois. Avec pour seul témoin, la multitude de bougies rouges qu'Heero avait déposées un peu partout et allumées une demi-heure après que Duo ait quitté le bureau et l'ait appelé pour le prévenir qu'il arrivait.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui. Merci Heechan. »

« De rien mon ange. Je nous ai préparés un petit dîner aux chandelles. Tu veux prendre une douche avant de passer à table ? »

Duo le regarda avec tant d'amour qu'Heero en déglutit et retient ses propres larmes de couler.

« Je veux bien, si cela ne te dérange pas. Les transports en commun étaient bondés ce soir, je comprends mieux pourquoi. J'ai oublié avec tout le travail que j'ai eu ses derniers jours. Je suis terriblement désolé Heero, je n'ai rien pour toi. »

Heero lui caressa la joue.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien. Hormis de toi à mes côtés ce soir. »

Duo lui donna un baiser papillon sur les lèvres et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Là encore il se mordit la lèvre en y pénétrant. Heero avait déposé des pétales de rose rouge sur la housse de couette noire. De grosses bougies sur chaque table de nuit. Shini avait eu droit à une petite place en bout de lit, car il n'y avait pas de pétales de rose. Duo sourit en la regardant et vient la caresser avant d'aller dans la salle de bains.

Duo se détendit sous la douche en y pénétrant. Il sourit lorsque 2 mains glissèrent sur son ventre. Il bascula sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero, pour lui voler un baiser.

La douche ne fut pas des plus sages. Heero avait tout prévu en rejoignant Duo couvert sous celle-ci.

Trois bons quarts d'heure plus tard, ils passèrent à table.

Heero sous le regard brillant des chandelles de Duo, arriva avec le plat préparé par ses soins dans la cuisine de Duo.

Duo en eut l'eau à la bouche en voyant ce dîner des plus simples mais donc il raffolait.

Un poulet rôti, accompagné de pommes de terre cuites au four dans son jus.

Il prit la serviette posée dans l'assiette et ouvrit la bouche en y trouvant un petit cadeau.

« Heero ! »

Heero déposa son plat sur la table basse et s'assit en tailleur au sol en face de Duo.

« Ouvre-le. »

Duo souleva le couvercle de la petite boite et de nouveau des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

« D.u.o… Ce ne sont que des clés. »

Duo hocha la tête et reniflant.

« Oui… Mais ce sont les clés de chez toi. »

Heero tendit son bras vers le visage de Duo et lui essuya ses larmes avec son pouce comme il put.

« Tu as aussi de la place dans le dressing et la salle de bains maintenant. »

Les larmes de Duo redoublèrent. Heero se leva pour aller le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce cadeau te mettrait dans un tel état. »

« Je je suis tellement heureux… Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux bien garder mon trousseau de clés que je t'ai donné aujourd'hui ? Cela me ferait tellement plaisir que toi aussi tu aies quelque chose qui t'ouvre les portes de mon cœur. »

Heero resserra ses bras autour de Duo et l'embrassa.

« Oui. J'en serais très heureux moi aussi. »

Duo lui rendit son baiser.

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon amour. Je t'aime. »

Le cœur d'Heero battait à une allure folle, tellement folle qu'il ne peut retenir 2 larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Duo s'en aperçut, mais ne lui dis rien.

Le poulet dut faire un petit tour au micro-ondes.

Heero avant confectionné un dessert que Duo n'avait pas encore dégusté à ce jour. Une soupe au chocolat (1).

Shini fut déplacé sur le canapé, lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher.

La nuit fut courte pour Duo, mais il ne regretta en aucun cas cette première Saint-Valentin en amoureux. Heero était un amant parfait et son désir de se réveiller dans ses bras chaque matin que Dieu fait se renforça lorsqu'il sombra dans les limbes du sommeil.

_**À suivre demain…**_

(1) Soupe au chocolat : Recette de Cyril Lignac

* * *

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	46. Vendredi 15 février 46ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 5 décembre 2007.__  
46__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 15 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
46ème jour, vendredi

* * *

Duo ce vendredi matin arriva en voiture avec chauffeur à son travail.

Shini elle arriva ensuite chez Heero en voiture aussi avec chauffeur. Heero l'avait emportée avec lui le matin, ainsi qu'un sac de voyage où les affaires de Duo pour le week-end et le mariage se trouvaient. Leur costume respectif avait été récupéré le jeudi matin au pressing par Heero.

La boutonnière que devait porter Duo serait livrée chez Heero et nom chez lui. Changement fait par Quatre le lendemain de leur soirée.

Quatre ce vendredi ne travaillait pas bien évidemment. Et allez savoir pourquoi. Tous vinrent demander conseil à Duo. Qui se trouvait toujours dans son petit bureau. À 15 heures il crut qu'il allait en tuer un, à insister sur un point que seul Quatre avait la possibilité de régler avec lui. Le salut de cet assistant littéraire fut grâce à l'assistante de Quatre venue en aide à Duo.

Duo remercia aussi Tod qui le sauva des griffes d'une hystérique, qui voulait impérativement voir le directeur. Au sujet de son manuscrit que n'avait pas été retenu, par les Editions Winner.

C'est un Duo limite loque qui ressortit à 18 heures de l'immeuble. Il bénit Heero de lui avoir envoyé Paul.

Duo encore peu habitué à avoir les clés de la maison d'Heero sonna. Heero vient lui ouvrir et haussa les sourcils en voyant dans quel état de fatigue il était. Alors que le matin, il l'avait laissé tout de même bien plus en forme que cela, malgré leur nuit agitée.

« Dans quel état tu es ! »

« Je suis mort, ils m'ont achevé. Je vais mourir la semaine prochaine sans Quatre. Il n'a pas le droit de partir en lune de miel et pourquoi c'est à moi qu'ils viennent demander conseil et autres ? »

Heero sourit en l'aidant à retirer son manteau.

« Tu vas aller prendre un bon bain et ensuite tu iras mieux. »

« Hum… Les chats ont été gentils ? »

« Des amours. Shini ne quitte plus Wing, même pour dormir. Bien que ce soit plutôt Wing qui vient la rejoindre, car elle s'endort plus facilement que lui pour l'instant. »

Duo lui sourit et lui quémanda un baiser de bienvenu. Heero fit plus, il le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa et l'emporta vers sa chambre et le déposa sur le lit. Puis, il lui fit couler un bon bain chaud. Pendant que le bain coulait Heero déshabilla doucement son amant et une fois fini le reprit dans ses bras pour l'emporter cette fois-ci dans la salle de bains. Duo s'était laisser faire tel un enfant, tout en souriant à Heero.

Avant de laisser seul Duo dans son bain, Heero lui donna un dernier baiser.

« Ne t'endors pas. »

« Non. Je n'ai pas sommeil, je suis juste las. »

« Hn. »

Un nouveau baiser avant de sortir cette fois-ci.

Duo ne s'endormit pas mais Heero vient le voir à plusieurs reprises au cas ou.

C'est un Duo plus détendu qui dîne avec Heero.

Cette soirée fut une soirée câlins. Lorsqu'ils se mirent au lit Duo se blottit contre Heero.

« Demain c'est leur grand jour. Depuis le temps qu'ils sont ensemble il ne restait plus que ce détail je dirais, pour que leur bonheur soit complet. »

« Ils auraient pu se marier dès que la loi est passée. »

« Oui, mais Quatre est le dernier et surtout le seul fils d'une famille très nombreuse. C'est l'un des seuls qui a d'ailleurs fait ses études en Angleterre. Son père voulait qu'il reprenne les Editions Winner, car Quatre ne sait jamais vraiment intéressé au pétrole. Ce sont ses sœurs qui en ont la gestion. »

« Son père est un grand homme pour avoir laissé ses filles à la tête des gisements Winner. »

« Oui, il l'ait. Mais Quatre est resté à la tête des gisements Raberba. L'héritage de ses grands-parents. »

« Tu crois qu'ils vont vouloir adopter un enfant un jour ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Possible. Je crois que Trowa le désire et que de part le côté français de notre famille, il a inconsciemment pris de ne pas travailler le mercredi pour cela. »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé. »

« Quatre si. Il m'en a parlé il y a quelques mois. Quatre aussi, je pense voudrais bien devenir père. Mais ils vont profiter encore un peu d'un de l'autre. Ils n'ont pas pris de vacances depuis 2 ans. Quatre voulait que son père soit fier de lui. Trowa lui, a mis en place la crèche sur le lieu de travail de ses employés. Et l'année qui a suivi, il y a eu beaucoup de naissances. Trowa a pallié au mieux. Il est fils unique et je crois que cela lui a manqué un petit frère ou une petite sœur. »

« Tu as un peu rempli ce rôle non. »

Duo sourit en se blottissant encore plus contre Heero.

« 'Vi. J'aime Trowa plus que mes propres frères et ma sœur, je dois le reconnaître. Il a toujours été gentil avec moi. Bon il m'a piqué mon meilleur ami le jour où j'ai eu le malheur de les présenter… »

Duo sourit encore plus.

« …Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Même quand ils se disputent cela restait, comment dire… Sans se hurler dessus. Ils sont complémentaires l'un à l'autre. »

Heero huma les cheveux de Duo puis les embrassa.

« Je suis heureux que demain ils s'unissent si leur amour est si fort. »

« Moi aussi… Tu me fais un câlin s'il te plait. »

« Hn, mais nous restons sages. Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

« Oui, je t'aime… »

Duo relève son visage et plonge son regard dans celui d'Heero.

« …Je n'ai pas été aussi heureux depuis plusieurs années. »

Heero profite que Duo ait tourné son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Moi aussi. »

Heero l'embrassa de nouveau et lui fit son câlin en toute sagesse.

« Dors mon ange, je te réveillerai demain. Tu as besoin de prendre des forces le témoin d'un des 2 marié ce doit d'être en pleine forme. Au fait qui est le témoin de Quatre ? »

« Sa sœur aînée. »

« Merci. Dodo maintenant. »

« 'Vi. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews ****laissées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella**

§80§


	47. Samedi 16 février 47ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 6 décembre 2007.__  
47__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 16 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
47ème jour, samedi

* * *

Heero s'étant réveillé bien avant Duo, s'était occupé des chats en les sortant de la chambre, pour qu'ils ne réveillent pas Duo en jouant. C'est un Duo se frottant les yeux qui débarqua en cuisine à 10 heures passées. Heero avait oublié dans son plan le livreur pour la boutonnière de Duo. Même s'il n'avait pas de sonnette, il avait tout de même toqué très fort à la porte et cela avait dû réveiller Duo, qui arriva au moment où Heero posait la boutonnière sur un des plans de travail de la cuisine.

« Bonjour Heechan. »

« Bonjour mon ange, désolé, j'avais oublié le livreur. »

« Pas grave j'ai plus que récupéré. »

« On déjeune à midi et ensuite tu vas à la douche. Départ à 16h30. La cérémonie est à 17h30 je préfère voir large. »

« Hum. »

Duo était venu se blottir contre le torse d'Heero. Il regarda par l'une des fenêtres de la cuisine. »

« Que font-il ? Ils sont venus à 2 pour une boutonnière ? »

« Non. J'ai demandé à Quatre le numéro du fleuriste lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il la ferait livrée ici et je l'ai ai appelé pour qu'il prévoit quelques fleurs pour décorer la voiture et Quatre semble-t-il avait prévu qu'ils décorent un minimum les voitures avec des rubans. Ils sont en train de décorer notre voiture. »

Duo sourit.

« Elle va être belle. »

« Oui. Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? »

« 'Vi, je veux bien. »

Heero lui fit son chocolat et Duo se réveilla tout doucement. Ils déjeunèrent comme prévu à midi, Heero aida Duo à se faire une tresse paysanne (1) en lui faisant un magnifique nœud pour cacher l'élastique fin, avec un ruban de soie mauve, comme la pochette de sa veste. Quatre avait pensé à tout.

Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure en avance, mais n'était pas les premiers arrivés.

Trowa et ses parents étaient déjà là et Trowa trépignait d'impatience. Il fut soulagé en voyant arriver Duo et Heero. Au moins son témoin ne serait pas en retard.

« Tu as bien les alliances ? »

«Oh mon Dieu ! »

« QUOI ! »

« Je plaisante. »

« Idiot. »

Trowa après avoir pâlit comme un mort. Ferma les yeux et sourit en coin.

« Tu as de la chance que je t'aime chaton. »

Duo était tout sourire.

« Je sais. »

Les parents de Trowa avaient eux bien compris que Duo plaisantait. Heero savait qu'il les avait pour l'avoir vu les mettre dans sa poche de veste.

À 2 minutes de rentrer dans la mairie Quatre arriva dans une sublime Roll's Royce blanche avec chauffeur bien sûr. C'est son père qui le conduisit à Trowa. Irea, le témoin de Quatre était sublime dans sa robe mauve plus soutenue que celle des demoiselles d'honneur et d'une coupe tout à fait différente. Duo n'avait pas fait attention qu'en effet le mauve que lui aussi portait était plus foncé que le gilet des garçons d'honneur.

Le mariage fut simple mais très émouvant.

Tout ce beau monde ensuite suivit le cortège des jeunes mariés pour se rendre à l'extérieur de la ville où dans un cadre typiquement architectural anglais, les attendait une armée de serveurs et de serveuses pour la suite des festivités.

Heero trouva Duo resplendissant.

Quatre et Trowa étaient bien sûr magnifiques eux aussi, mais lorsque l'on est amoureux soi-même, celui que l'on aime et toujours le plus beau à ses yeux.

Heero avait eu l'honneur d'être lui aussi à la table des mariés. Quatre lors de la préparation des plans de table 4 mois plus tôt, avec le père de Trowa, avait prévu juste au cas ou une place aux côtés de Duo s'il serait accompagné.

Tout se passa à la perfection. Les moindres détails avaient été respectés pour le moment tout était pour le mieux. L'année de préparation pour ce jour avait porté ses fruits.

Quatre n'avait pas de bouquet d'homme marié, mais une magnifique rose blanche parée d'un beau ruban en satin ivoire au milieu de la tige… Voulant plus ou moins respecter la tradition, il choisit de lancer sa rose avant que l'orchestre ne commence à faire danser les invités. Duo ne voulait pas plus qu'Heero aller comme toutes les filles et certains garçons derrière Quatre pour recevoir celle-ci.

Ils restèrent donc bien sagement plus en retrait, mais pas assez.

Duo reçut la rose sur la tête et garce aux quelques épines qui restaient au-dessus du ruban, celle-ci s'agrippa à sa tresse. Duo sur le coup avait eu peur en la voyant arriver droit sur lui et la seule chose qu'il réussit à sortir de sa bouche après l'impact fut :

« Heero ! »

Heero se mordit la lèvre et l'aida à retirer la rose de ses cheveux. Quatre n'ayant pas fait cela volontairement, s'excusa en une grimace auprès de Duo, qui lui sourit, en ne lui en voulant pas. Le groupe de célibataires par contre furent un peu déçus et en même temps heureux que Duo l'ait eu sans intention de la recevoir.

Une fois la rose retirée sans trop défaire la tresse, Duo la prit de la main d'Heero et rougit. Heero lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres et Duo en soupira de contentement.

Un peu plus tard Duo se donna à fond sur la piste de danse avec une autre cousine à lui, venue de France spécialement pour le mariage de son cousin Trowa.

Heero ne l'avait pas encore vu danser et le voir tellement heureux , mais surtout danser aussi bien. Fut un plaisir immense pour lui.

Duo après avoir enchaîné plusieurs danses avec Quatre et une avec Trowa, vient s'échouer au côté d'Heero et de ses parents qui les avaient regardée tout en discutant.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui… J'en peu plus. »

« Tu vas bien me garder une danse ou deux tout de même ? »

Duo posa sa tête sur son épaule droite.

« Bien sûr, mais surtout des slows, je te veux rien que pour moi. »

« Possessif ? »

« Très. »

Heero lui susurra à l'oreille.

« _Moi aussi… Tu es magnifique, je t'aime mon ange._ »

Duo en ferma les yeux de bien-être. Un bonheur à l'état pur.

Et dire que le dessert n'était pas encore arrivé… Heero l'avait bien compris… Duo raffolait des desserts tout comme Relena.

Duo releva son visage vers Heero.

« Je t'aime. »

Heero lui sourit et après avoir posé avec douceur sa main gauche sur sa joue droite, l'embrassa avec une infime tendresse.

_**À suivre demain…**_

(1) : Une tresse au centre qui débute vers le front s'appelle une tresse paysanne _(Trouver sur le net)_.

* * *

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laiss****ées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	48. Dimanche 17 février 48ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 6 décembre 2007.__  
48__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 17 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
48ème jour, dimanche

* * *

Il est plus de 4 heures du matin lorsqu'ils rentrent du mariage ce dimanche matin.

Duo s'est donné à fond sur la piste de danse et n'a dansé qu'avec Heero la dernière heure consacrée uniquement aux slows. Quatre et Trowa allèrent s'envoler à 8 heures pour leur lune de miel.

Duo a réussi à ne pas endormi durant le trajet du retour chez Heero.

Il frissonna en sortant de la voiture dû au froid de la nuit en plus de la fatigue qui commence à se faire sentir. Une fois qu'Heero eut ouvert la porte Duo s'engouffre à l'intérieur de la maison où il y fait bien chaud. Les chats ne sont pas venus les accueillir. Ils sont restés bien au chaud près de la cheminée où une bûche continue de se consumer doucement.

Une fois la porte refermée et verrouillée Heero se retourne vers Duo qui le regarde des yeux brillants de fatigue et d'amour.

Heero caresse la joue gauche de Duo et lui sourit.

« Ta tresse est toute défaite, tu es magnifique… J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. »

Duo soupire de bien-être et se mord la lèvre inférieure doucement.

« Moi aussi. »

Heero se rapproche de lui est l'embrasse avec passion. Duo en veut plus, mais Heero rompe le baiser.

« Je dois remettre une bûche dans la cheminée. Vas te mettre plus à l'aise dans la chambre. »

« Tu me rejoins vite ? »

« Oui. »

Duo allait défaire sa tresse lorsque Heero arriva dans la chambre.

« Laisse, je vais te la dénatter et te brosser les cheveux. »

« J'aime lorsque tu me les brosses. »

« Je sais et j'avoue adorer le faire. Je retire mes vêtements et je suis à toi. »

« Tout à moi ? »

Duo avait pris un petit air malicieux.

« Tout à toi. »

Avant qu'Heero ne commence à se dévêtir Duo vient lui voler un baiser.

« Petit démon. »

« Nan, un ange. »

Heero pouffa et attira son ange à lui en encerclant sa taille de son bras gauche.

« Un ange démoniaque et aussi de la luxure. »

Duo rigola, puis aida Heero à se déshabiller.

Heero le regarda et se laissa faire sans vraiment l'aider de son côté.

« Tu me déshabilles ? »

« 'Vi, mais aide-moi un peu tout de même. »

Heero s'activa sur sa ceinture de pantalon en souriant, puis il vient mordiller le lobe de l'oreille gauche de Duo.

« Hummm, arrête ça m'excite encore plus. »

« _Je sais._ »

Duo fit la moue.

« Sadique. »

« Hn. »

« Hummmmmm, j'en peux plus, dépêche-toi. »

« Il faut brosser tes cheveux avant. »

« Nan, pas grave. »

« Si, j'y tiens. »

« _Pouuuuuuuuuuuf._ »

Heero sourit en laissant tomber au sol son pantalon et son boxer qu'il avait habilement croisés dans la ceinture pour qu'il descende en même temps. Il ne lui resetait plus que ses chaussettes.

« Avec les chaussettes ? »

« AH NON. »

Heero éclata de rire.

« Je te taquine. »

Duo chouina bien sûr.

« C'est méchant. »

Heero pendant ce temps avait retiré les dites chaussettes et une fois nu comme un ver, il prit Duo par la main et l'entraîna vers le lit au côté où Duo dormait.

Il fit s'asseoir Duo en tailleur sur le lit, puis lui défit la tresse assez rapidement. Il prit la brosse qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit après y avoir déposé l'élastique et le ruban en satin. Duo soupira de bien-être lorsque la brosse se mit en action.

Quelques minutes plus tard une autre action se déroulait dans le lit… Action que les 2 chats regardèrent de l'encadrement de la porte. Ils s'étaient réveillés et étaient venus voir ce que faisaient leurs maîtres.

Heero et Duo se réveillèrent à plus de 16 heures de l'après-midi.

Duo se félicita d'une chose. C'était d'avoir pris son lundi matin. Surtout qu'il restait une nuit de plus cette semaine chez Heero. Ils prirent un bon bain ensemble et Heero changea les draps pendant que Duo se séchait les cheveux.

Étant tous les deux très désireux de faire l'amour, ils n'avaient pas pris de douche une fois rentrés du mariage. Et trop épuisés après ils s'étaient endormis comme des masses.

Aucun d'eux ne fumaient, mais beaucoup oui durant la réception du mariage. Autant dire que les draps même s'ils étaient propres du vendredi, ne sentaient plus la lessive et l'adoucissant. La chambre avait été aussi aérée et les vêtements sales mis où il se doit. Les chats enfermés dans la chambre d'amis pour qu'aucune fugue ne soit faite. Une fois la chambre remise en ordre et sentant bien le propre, Heero leur prépara le dîner car il était déjà 18 heures passées. Shini et Wing, leur firent la fête lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leur libéré.

Ce dimanche soir se finit devant un film à la télé où Duo s'endormit dans les bras d'Heero, avec les deux chats de chaque côté du canapé.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laiss****ées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	49. Lundi 18 février 49ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 8 décembre 2007.__  
49__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 18 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
49ème jour, lundi

* * *

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. »

« Duo tout va bien ? »

« Non non non… Je ne suis pas Quatre moi, je suis un tout nouvel agent littéraire, je suis pas SuperDuo. »

Tod sourit.

« Ils ne pensent pas à mal en venant vous demandez conseil. »

Duo soupira.

« Je sais… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils viennent tous me voir. »

« À cause du mail. »

« Hein ! Quel mail ? »

« Vous ne l'avez pas eu. »

« Tod que dit ce mail exactement et qui a envoyé ce mail. »

Tod déglutit. Duo avait froncé les sourcils.

« Heuuu… »

« T.o.d. »

Tod soupira et se lança…

« Durant mon absence en cas de problème, vous pourrez aller voir Duo Maxwell, j'ai pleine confiance en lui. Il a les pleins pouvoirs aussi en mon absence… Merci à vous, Quatre Winner. »

Les narines de Duo frémirent.

« Je vais le tuer. Je me doutais que cela serait dur avec ce qui s'est passé vendredi. Mais là… Je ne m'attendais pas à cela en arrivant à 13 heures. Il aurait peu au moins me dire que je devais palier à certaines choses. »

Tod ne sut quoi lui répondre et se fut Tina qui lui répondit dans l'encadrement de sa porte de bureau.

« Il avait peur que vous refusiez. »

Duo fixa Tina en soupirant.

« Vous étiez au courant ? »

« Oui… Mais, j'ai cru préférable de ne pas vous le dire vendredi. Vous étiez tout de même le témoin de son futur mari… Duo ? »

« Oui Tina ? »

Tina regardait Duo timidement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Vous n'avez pas pris de photos ? »

« AH ! Je croyais que personne ne demanderait. Bien sûr que j'en ai pris. Une personne bien attentionnée me les à mises sur une clé USB. Je ne savais même pas que cela existait, ce truc-là ! »

« C'est super pratique. »

« Oui. »

Tod et Tina, s'étaient mis de chaque côté de Duo. La clé était depuis son arrivée mise dans un port USB. Elle attentait juste d'être utilisée.

« Ooh, qu'ils étaient beaux… Vous aussi Duo. »

« Qui est la jeune femme du côté de Mr Winner ? »

« Son témoin, sa sœur aînée. »

« Magnifique femme. »

Duo regarda Tod qui avait rougi.

« Tod… C'est une femme mariée qui a au moins 15 ans de plus que vous. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Elle est magnifique. »

« Mr Winner est aussi très bel homme… Mais cet homme aussi est sublime. »

Duo fit la moue.

« Pas touche, il est avec moi. »

« NON ! »

« Criez encore plus fort. Je suis sûr que les bureaux du fond ne vous ont pas entendu. »

« Nous sommes désolés Duo. »

« Hum. »

« Vous sortez avec cet homme ? »

« Oui Tina. »

« Il est parfait. »

« Oui. »

« Vous êtes gay ? »

Tina et Duo fixèrent Tod d'un air blasé. Tod trouva sa question plus que stupide après réflexion.

« Ma question était bête. »

« Oui. »

« Surtout que Duo n'a jamais caché qu'il était gay. Mon petit frère l'est aussi. »

Duo regarda Tina l'air étonné.

« William ? »

« Oui. Il l'a annoncé à tout le monde le jour de l'an. Le choc pour mes parents sur le coup. Mais, ils sont assez ouverts d'esprit fort heureusement. »

Duo sourit.

« Oui heureusement. William n'a que 15 ans surtout. C'est mimi. »

Tina sourit elle aussi.

« Oui. Il était amoureux de vous en juin, lorsqu'il est venu en stage. »

« Hein ! »

Tod éclata de rire à la tête que venait de faire Duo et Tina fit tout pour ne pas le suivre dans son fou rire.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissée sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	50. Mardi 19 février 50ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 8 et 9 décembre 2007.__  
50__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 19 février 2008… _

_Note :__ Ce chapitre comporte uniquement une conversation téléphonique… Catirella_

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
50ème jour, mardi

* * *

« _Tu me manques._ »

« Je sais, je suis désolé, mais j'avais une inspiration débordante pour mon livre et surtout je travaille sur un autre projet en parallèle. »

« _Ah oui c'est vrai tu m'en avais parl__é__. O__n __s__e voi__t__ demain ou pas ? Car depuis lundi matin, nous ne nous somme__s__ plus revu__s_ »

Heero soupira.

« J'aurais aimé moi aussi être auprès de toi Duo mais tu vois, il est 22h40 passées et je suis toujours en train d'écrire. »

« _Je vais te laisser alors._ »

« NON. »

Duo sourit. Assis en tailleur sur son canapé avec Shini au milieu en train de ronronner sous ses caresses.

« Demain soir, je viens à ton appartement, d'accord ? »

« _D'accord. Je prendra__i__ de quoi manger chez le traiteur._ »

« … »

« _Heero !_ »

« Duo la dernière fois c'était non identifiable ce qui tu avais acheté. »

Duo rigola ce qui fit sursauter Shini qui commençait à s'endormir sous les caresses.

« _Oups ! Désolé ma puce… Bon, je fais quoi alors pour le dîner demain soir ?_ »

« Si nous sortions au restaurant. Pizza. »

« _OUI PIZZA… Je t'invite._ »

« Non, je déteste cela. »

Duo soupira.

« _Mais, je n'ai pas encore pu t'invit__er__ une seule fois au restaurant._ »

Heero soupira à son tour.

« Je sais mais il n'en reste pas moins que je déteste cela. Comme tu ne voudras pas que je t'invite du coup, nous payerons chacun notre part. Cela te va ? Et comme cela demain soir nous pourrons enfin parler de nous sur un terrain neutre. »

Duo retrouva le sourire.

« _D'accord pour payer chacun notre part et aussi parler de nous._ »

Heero sourit en coin d'un seul coup.

« Tu es nu ? »

« _Heero !_ »

Duo eut un frisson et sourit avec les joues rosies.

« _Non, je suis sur mon canapé avec Shini._ »

« Je t'imagine nu contre moi. ta peau est tellement douce. Je passe mes doigts dans tes cheveux dénattés. J'aime lorsque tu les portes ainsi. »

« _Hummmm, Heero arrête cela m'excite et tu n'es pas là._ »

« Gomen, je ne voulais pas, mais tu as raison, mais aussi j'ai un souci niveau entre-jambe maintenant. »

Duo pouffa.

« _Tu imagines si nous somme__s__ sur écoute._ »

« … Bonne nuit Duo. »

« _HEERO._ »

Heero sourit.

« Je plaisante. »

Duo bouda.

« _C'est pas gentil._ »

« J'adore lorsque tu boudes. »

Duo eut un petit rire mutin avec une petits grimace adorable qu'Heero ne peut voir hélas.

« _Tu me l'as déjà dit pour que j'arrête de bouder._ »

« Je sais, je m'en souviens c'était mercredi dernier. »

Duo se mord la lèvre. Il aimerait tant être auprès de lui à cet instant.

« _Tu viens me chercher demain ou nous nous retrouvons quelque part ?_ »

« Tu quittes à quelle heure le bureau. »

« _Avec le cadeau empoisonn__é__ de Quatre pas avant 18h, 18h30._ »

« Je t'attendais à partir de 18h, toujours un peu plus haut dans la rue. »

« _D'accord… Tu viens avec ta voiture ?_ »

« Pas trop le choix, si je dors chez toi demain soir. »

Duo rougit en souriant de joie.

« _Je suis désolé._ »

« Ne le sois pas, elle est en théorie faite pour rouler cette voiture et non rester dans son garage. »

« _'Voui._ »

« Je vais devoir te laisser, je voudrais finir mon chapitre cette nuit. »

« _Oui, bonne nuit Heechan, ne travaille pas trop tard non plus._ »

« Non, promis. Bonne nuit mon ange, je t'aime. »

« _Je t'aime aussi, j'ai hâte d'être à demain soir._ »

« Moi aussi. Allez à demain fais de beaux rêves. »

« _Merci toi aussi._ »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laiss****ées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	51. Mercredi 20 février 51ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 9 décembre 2007.__  
51__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 20 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
51ème jour, mercredi

* * *

« Il est sympa ce petit restaurant. »

« Hn et à l'abri des curieux, il est tenu par une amie de ma sœur. »

« Elle est italienne ? »

« Oui. »

« J'espère qu'elle fait bien les pizzas. »

« C'est un vrai chef… Duo, j'aimerais que nous parlions »

« Tu es très sérieux d'un coup. Ça fait peur. »

Heero lui sourit.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Duo, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un, même lorsque tu viens le week-end à la maison. »

Duo rougit.

« Moi aussi. »

Heero inspira très fort.

« Que dirais-tu de venir vivre avec moi. »

Duo resta sans voix, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais, il y aura une variante par rapport à nos week-ends… Duo ça va ? »

« Oui oui, je t'écoute. »

« Lorsque j'écris, je n'aime pas être dérangé. »

« Je comprends très bien et je suis à même de le comprendre encore mieux. »

« Je risque de me renfermer dans mon bureau des heures et des heures. Ce qui veut dire que tu seras seul. »

Duo sourit.

« J'aurai Wing et Shini. »

« Mais je ne travaille pas le week-end. C'est une ligne de conduite que je me suis imposée, sinon je n'arrête jamais lorsque je suis trop pris dans mes écrits… »

Duo sourit… Heero n'avait pas encore compris que Duo lui avait plus ou moins donné sa réponse avec Wing et Shini.

« Mais être loin de toi, lorsque je n'écris pas, je le supporte de moins en moins. J'ai envie moi aussi de me réveiller avec toi collé à moi tous les matins. »

« Heero. »

« Hn ? »

Duo soupira de bien-être et lui renvoya un sourire rayonnant.

« Oui… Oui, j'accepte de vivre avec toi. Mais je vais garder mon appartement quelques temps. Ce n'est pas que je n'aie pas confiance en nous, mais… Vivre avec quelqu'un et sortir avec sont 2 choses bien différentes et au moins durant un mois, je préfère garder mon petit appartement. »

Heero lui souriait comme tout depuis le " Oui " de son amant.

« Je comprends très bien ne t'inquiètes pas… Tu emménages quand ? »

Duo éclata de rire, puis se reprit rapidement.

« Tu as encore plus hâte que moi on dirait. Je commence demain matin avec mes vêtements que tu emporteras avec toi si cela ne te dérange pas. »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Et je demanderai à Paul de venir me chercher demain soir au boulot et les autres soirs. Comme cela je rapporterai d'autres affaires tous les soirs de la semaine, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher ? »

« Non. Tu as ton livre et ton autre projet. Je m'occupe de mes affaires. Et tu sais, je n'ai aucun meuble à moi dans cet appartement. Juste un peu de vaisselle, des livres, mes vêtements et Shini surtout. »

« La puce arrivera demain matin en priorité. Wing va être fou de joie. »

« Ah oui ! »

« Il l'a chercher partout lundi après-midi et hier il est resté devant ma porte de bureau, pratiquement toute la journée. Je crois qu'il voulait une réponse à l'absence de Shini. Mais difficile de lui expliquer. »

« C'est mimi. »

« Hn…Egoïstement le bonheur de Wing fera le mien encore plus que le sien. »

Duo soupira d'aisance de nouveau. Heero le vit faire et lui caressa sa main qu'il avait dans la sienne sur la table, depuis le début de leur conversation.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux. »

Heero ferma les yeux l'espace d'une minute et lui sourit tendrement.

« Si je l'imagine très bien… Je t'avoue que je ne comprenais pas ceux qui se mettaient en ménage à peine rencontrés. Mais maintenant je les comprends. Lorsque l'on aime aussi fort, on n'a qu'une envie. C'est de ne jamais quitter celui ou celle que l'on aime »

« C'est vrai. J'espère que notre amour ne va pas nous étouffer. »

« Ce sera à nous de faire attention que cela n'arrive pas. »

Une serveuse arriva à cet instant.

« Excusez-moi, il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir, vous avez choisi messieurs ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et Heero se les pinça.

« Nous sommes désolés mais nous n'avons pas encore regardé la carte. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Mr Yuy, je reviens vers vous dans 10 minutes. Cela vous va ? »

« C'est parfait merci Sonia. »

Une fois la serveuse partie Duo se pencha un peu au-dessus de la table.

« Elle te connaît et toi aussi ? »

« Tu es jaloux ? »

Duo fronça le nez et les sourcils.

« Nan. »

Heero sourit.

« C'est juste la jeune sœur de l'amie d'Hilde. Donc oui, je la connais bien. »

Duo rougit de honte.

« 'Scuse. »

« J'aime beaucoup aussi ta jalousie, tu es magnifique en colère. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laiss****ées ****sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	52. Jeudi 21 février 52ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 9 décembre 2007.__  
52__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 21 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
52ème jour, jeudi

* * *

Lorsque Heero entendit les coups de klaxon, il sut que c'était Duo et Paul. Il alla donc leur ouvrir la porte. Heureusement que la maison d'Heero avait une mini véranda ouverte sur le devant de la maison.

Heero se pinça les lèvres et Duo fronça les sourcils grondeurs.

« Ne te moque pas. Quel temps de merde. »

« D.u.o. »

« Quoi ? Je suis trempé et Paul aussi à cause de moi. »

« Bonsoir Mr Yuy. »

« Bonsoir Paul. Il y en a encore beaucoup ? »

« Une valise et un carton. »

« Vous voulez de l'aide. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de te mouiller aussi. Tiens, je vais prendre la valise. »

Heero se retrouva avec une plante verte et un sac dans les mains. Paul lui sourit en posant dans son entrée un autre sac de voyage et une valise.

« Je repasserai les prendre demain soir avant d'aller chercher Mr Maxwell. »

« D'accord pas de souci. »

Paul retourna chercher le carton pendant que Duo revenait avec une grosse valise.

« Je vais mourir avant samedi. En plus je suis un idiot, je n'ai que demain soir pour y aller après le boulot. »

« Nous y retournerons samedi si tu as encore beaucoup de chose. »

« Je n'ai plus grand chose, mais je vais avoir besoin de toutes les valises et sacs qui sont ici. Heureusement que tu m'en as prêtés hier soir avant que nous rentions chez moi. »

Heero lui sourit et Paul arriva avec le carton trempé.

« Merci Paul. »

« De rien Mr Maxwell à demain. »

« Je vous payerai l'intégralité demain soir Paul. »

« Pas de souci avec vous Mr Yuy. »

Paul avait dit cela en lui faisant un signe de main.

Duo une fois seul avec Heero le regarda comme un petit enfant.

« Tu m'aides ? »

Heero éclata de rire.

« Oui, je t'aide, mais avant tu me retires ce manteau et tes chaussures avant que tu n'inondes tout. La femme de ménage va être ravie demain matin. »

« Désolé. »

« Je passerai un coup de serpillière lorsque nous aurons fini. »

Duo était tout sourire et heureux.

« Où sont les chats au fait ? »

« Ils n'ont pas bougé du lit depuis que j'ai sorti Shini de sa caisse. Ils se sont fait la fête et ont été se coucher comme des petits vieux. »

Duo éclata de rire.

« Ils sont trop marrant… Merci. »

« De rien. Je range quoi ? »

« Hummmmmmm, la valise. C'est le reste de mes vêtements. Tous mes costumes, j'ai pris soin de bien les plier dans ta grande valise. »

« Ok. La plante verte je peux la mettre dans la cuisine ? Où tu préfères que nous la mettions dans la petite véranda à l'arrière de la maison ? »

« La cuisine c'est parfait. Je vais mettre mes livres dans ta pièce vide. »

« Je t'ai mis une table pliante en attendant de la meubler. »

« Merci c'est gentil. »

Chacun partit de son côté. Heero à l'étage et Duo en bas dans la pièce à côté du bureau d'Heero inoccupé depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans sa maison.

Duo, une fois fini de sortir ses livres du carton mort à cause de la pluie, mit celui si près de la porte pour le mettre à la poubelle le lendemain matin Puis il prit un des sac où se trouvait des affaires diverses pour la même pièce du bas. Heero de son côté avait installé les costumes de Duo avec soin dans le dressing. Puis il redescendit pour aller mettre la plante verte dans la cuisine.

« DUO. »

« _Oui ?_ »

« Qui a-t-il dans l'autre valise ? »

« _Mes affaires d'été._ »

« Et dans le sac ? »

« _Des chaussures. Je les ai emball__ées__ dans des sac__s__ pour pas qu'elles se mélange__nt_ »

« Je te laisse ranger tes chaussures où tu sais. Je monte la valise et mets tes vêtements d'été dans le fond du dressing à côté des miennes. »

« _D'accord. _»

Ils eurent fini le tout en moins d'une heure.

Ce jeudi soir-là, ils avaient convenu la veille lorsqu'ils étaient au restaurant, qu'il n'y aurait pas de soirée cinéma.

Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent Duo savoura cette première nuit qui signifiait pour lui un nouveau tournant dans sa vie et celle d'Heero.

À cet instant ils étaient un couple à part entière.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laiss****ées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	53. Vendredi 22 février 53ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 9 décembre 2007.__  
53__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 22 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
53ème jour, vendredi

* * *

« Et bien, tu es en retard aujourd'hui. »

Relena soupire.

« Tu ne peux pas être gentil pour une fois. »

« Désolé. Tu vas bien ? Tu as passé une excellente semaine ? Ah ! Et qui est cette fameuse maîtresse ? Donc j'ignore encore le nom ».

Relena le fixe les sourcils levés.

« Tout compte fait tu es mieux grognon. »

Heero soupira.

« Tiens, j'ai apporté des beignets. »

« Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de manger ? »

« Si… Quand je fais l'amour. »

Heero ferma les yeux.

« Epargnes-moi les détails merci. »

Relena sourit et entrant dans la cuisine d'Heero pour y poser sa boite en carton.

« J'en ai pris plein. Comme cela Duo en aura lorsqu'il arrivera ce soir. Il passe bien ses week-ends avec toi ? »

« Hn. Nous vivons ensemble depuis hier soir. »

Le visage de Relena s'illumina.

« Mais c'est merveilleux. Allez. Tu as été gentil alors tu mérites une récompense. »

Heero à son tour souleva ses sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas un chien Relena. »

« Dieu merci. Tu serais un bien piètre meilleur ami de la femme. »

Heero ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Mais que tu es bête. »

« Je sais. Je sors avec Lucrezia Noin. »

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux.

« C'est pas vrai ? »

« Si… Elle est mon aînée de 4 ans, mais je me sens bien avec elle. »

Heero lui sourit et contre toute attente l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je suis heureux pour toi. »

Relena qui ne s'attendait pas au geste d'affection d'Heero, posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Heero ! »

« Si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit, je te tue. »

Relena pouffa.

« D'accord. »

« Alors, tu as de bonnes nouvelles pour moi ? »

« Oui. Si tu livres ton petit manuscrit au jour que tu m'as donné, ils pourront en imprimer 80 comme tu me l'as bien stipulé et pas un de plus avant la date butoir que tu m'as donnée. »

« C'est parfait. »

« J'aurais le droit de le lire ? »

« Pas avant que je ne t'y autorise. »

Relena soupira.

« C'est la première fois que je ne vais pas lire un livre que l'on imprimera. »

« Tu n'as engagé aucun frais, car j'en ai pris l'intégralité. Les couvertures seront comme je t'ai demandée ? »

« Oui. Tout est exactement comme tu le désires. Par contre pourquoi uniquement 80 livres ? »

« Ça aussi, tu le sauras en temps voulu. »

Re-soupire de la part de Relena.

Heero sourit.

« Merci, car sans toi je n'aurais pas pu faire cela aussi vite. »

Relena lui rendit son sourire.

« De rien. Cela m'a fait plaisir de pourvoir te rendre ce service… Tu sais que j'ai été aussi invitée au mariage de ta sœur et de Sally ? »

« Hn… Hilde me l'a dit. Tu viens avec Lucrezia ? »

« Oui. Ah et Zechs a passé en commission son projet. »

« Et alors ? »

« Il n'a pas encore eu de retour. Par contre moi, j'ai eu celui de tous les auteurs qui m'étaient redevables et ils sont tous répondus présent. »

Heero la regarda un sourcil légèrement froncé.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire le même coup qu'eux j'espère ? »

« Aucun risque. Même avec ce que je viens de faire pour toi, je te suis redevable à vie. »

« Ce n'était rien Relena. »

Relena le regarda avec un sourire très doux. Heero aimait lorsqu'elle souriait ainsi, car il savait qu'à cet instant elle était redevenue la petit Relena des photos que Zechs leur avait montrées lorsqu'elle n'avait que 10 ans.

« Tu m'as permis d'avoir une vie comme tout le monde Heero. Duo ne t'a rien demandé à ce sujet ? »

« Pas encore. »

« Tu lui diras la vérité ? »

« Oui promis. »

Relena vient se blottir contre Heero et il en fut surpris.

« Vous avez tous cru que je cherchais à te draguer durant toutes ces années, mais pour moi tu es mon 2ème frère. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laiss****ées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	54. Samedi 23 février 54ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 9 décembre 2007.__  
54__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 23 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**54ème jour, samedi

* * *

Ce samedi matin se fut grasse matinée pour tout le monde même les chats.

Duo en début d'après-midi eut un appel de sa mère sur son portable et moins de 3 minutes plus tard le téléphone fixe d'Heero sonna à son tour.

« Allo. »

« _Heero ?_ »

« … »

« _Heero, tu es là ?_ »

« Maman ? »

« _Ah, oui c'est bien toi, je ne me suis pas tromp__é__ de numéro cette fois-ci._ »

« Bonjour maman. »

« _Bonjour mon chéri, tu vas bien ?_ »

« Oui, je vais bien. »

« _J'en suis ravie. Heero j'aimerais savoir si tu étais libre pour que nous déjeunions ou dînions avec toi avant le mariage de ta sœur. Comme cela nous pourrions parler de ton avenir sentimental. _»

Heero soupira ce qui n'échappa pas à sa mère.

« _Quelque chose ne va pas dans ce que je viens de te dire ?_ »

« Ma vie sentimentale ne regarde que moi et elle va très bien maman. »

« _Vraiment ! Tu __m__'en vois ravie. Alors quand compte__s-__tu nous présenter l'élu de ton cœur ?_ »

« Le futur doit avant être mis au courant de ta requête. »

« _Ooh ! Je vois. Donc c'est sérieux ?_ »

« Oui très… »

« _Ta sœur est au courant ?_ »

« Oui.

« _Et les 2 nudiste__s__ de servic__e_ »

« Maman ! »

« _Quoi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me balade nue d__è__s que cela m'est possible. Le côté allemand du père d'Hilde __a__ déteint su__r__ ton père._ »

Heero sourit malgré lui.

« Non, ils ne sont pas au courant. »

« _Dieu, soit lou__é__, pour une fois qu'ils ne savent pas avant moi. Ta sœur les __a__ appel__és__ avant de me prévenir pour son mariage._ »

« Maman, ce n'est pas un concours tout de même. »

« _Non, mais je suis votre mère et c'est moi qui vous __ai__ élev__és__. Dieu seul sait ce que vous seriez si je vous avais laiss__és__ avec ces 2 là._ »

« Maman… S'il te plait ne fait pas de scandale au mariage de ton unique fille. »

Heero entendit sa mère soupirer à son tour.

« Maman, Hilde se fait une joie de ce mariage avec Sally. Tu devrais être heureuse pour elles deux. »

« _Je suis heureuse. J'ai eu deux merveilleux enfants et les deux sont gays ! Je désespère d'avoir un jour des petits__-__enfants._ »

« M.a.m.a.n. »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri. Tu sais très bien que cela m'importe pe__u__ que vous soyez tous les deux tomb__és__ amoureux d'une personn__e __du même sexe que vous… J'aurais juste aim__é__ avoir la chance d'être grand__-__mère. Mais ce n'est pas grave, votre bonheur m__e__ suffit et je vous souhaite d'être aussi heureux tou__s__ les deux, que moi je le suis, depuis que j'ai épous__é__ Rod._ »

« Nous le sommes maman… Maman ? »

« _Oui ?_ »

« Tu es toujours à St Martin ? »

« _Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?_ »

« Tu ne pourrais pas rapporter ou faire venir des fleurs tropicales ? Hilde et Sally aussi affectionnent celles-ci. »

« _J'ai déjà prévu cela avec ta sœur. Je leur offre toute la décoration floral__e__ pour leur mariage. En plus de la robe de ta sœur cela va de so__i__. Les hommes ont pris en charge le traiteur et si je ne dis pas de bêtise__s__ les parents de Sally la salle de réceptions._ »

Heero sourit.

« Alors c'est parfait. »

« _Oui ça l'est… Heero tu me rappelles pour me dire si toi et ton ami, pouvez déjeuner ou dîner avec nous, nous pourrions faire une sorte de group__e__ avec les deux… Avec vos pères respectifs._ »

« Oui, maman je te rappelle pour te dire. Au revoir maman et passe le bonjour pour moi à Rod. »

« _Je vais le lui dire. Je t'embrasse mon chéri._ »

Duo arriva doucement derrière Heero et l'enlaça dans le dos. Heero ferma les yeux au contact des mains de Duo, puis il le fit passer devant lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« C'était ta mère ? »

« Hn… Elle nous invite à déjeuner ou dîner. Comme cela elle fera ta connaissance en même temps. Et si nous pouvions venir en même temps que mon père et son compagnon ce serait encore mieux. Et toi c'était ta mère aussi ? »

« Oui… Elle m'a annoncé que mes grands-parents allaient rester avec eux jusqu'à fin mars. Je suis très content. Et je lui ai dit que j'avais emménagé chez toi depuis jeudi. »

« Elle était heureuse. »

« Oui. Elle t'adore. Je t'avais dit que le coup des fleurs allait lui plaire. Sans compter le reste. »

« J'aime beaucoup ta famille aussi Duo… Tu ne vas pas être déçu de la mienne ! »

Duo se mit à rire.

« Je verrai bien le moment venu. »

Duo embrassa Heero qui ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser de son ange.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laiss****ées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	55. Dimanche 24 février 55ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 9 décembre 2007.__  
55__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 24 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
55ème jour, dimanche

* * *

« Je l'attends de pied ferme le Quatre. Attends un peu qu'il passe cette porte. »

Heero avait une envie terrible de rigoler. Heero avait convenu avec Trowa, toujours par mail. Que lui et Duo viendraient les récupérer le dimanche soir à l'aéroport. Duo avait souri sadiquement lorsque Heero lui avait dit le mercredi soir au restaurant.

« Comment a-t-il pu me laisser à la barre de… ! … Oh punaise ! Ils sont noirs ? Non Quatre moins que Trowa, mais la vache ! »

« Duo. »

« 'Scuse. »

Quatre prit Duo dans ses bras qui faillit étouffer tellement Quatre serrait fort.

« DUO, je suis heureux de vous revoir. »

« _Tu m'étouffes._ »

« Ooh, excuse-moi. »

« Heero heureux que vous soyez là. Quatre a rapporté trois tonnes de souvenirs et cadeaux. »

« J'en ai profité à fond. Bonsoir Heero, tu as l'air en pleine forme… … Duo pourquoi tu me fusilles du regard ? »

« Comment as-tu pu ne pas me dire que tu me laissais les rênes des Editions ? »

Quatre se mordit la lèvre.

« Je t'avais dit de lui en parler, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter une fois de plus. »

Trowa embrassa son cousin sur les cheveux.

« Bonsoir mon chaton. »

« Trowa. »

Duo chouina et les 3 autres sourirent.

« Je t'ai pas oublié Quatre, alors arrête de sourire. »

« Duo, je suis désolé. Mais j'avais peur que tu refuses et je n'avais que toi de compétant à aujourd'hui. »

« Tu as tes vieux agents. »

« Ils ne sont pas comme toi. Ils vivent de leur acquits pour certains. Duo, parlons-en demain si tu veux bien. Là, nous avons plusieurs heures de vol dans les jambes en plus du décalage horaire. »

Duo soupira.

« D'accord. »

Quatre sourit. Heero aida Trowa, qui avait eu bien du mal avec toutes les valises. Ils avaient même dû en acheter 2 sur place. Trowa et Heero n'eurent même pas besoin de se parler ils se comprirent du regard et se sourirent en coin mutuellement.

Quatre lui avait pris le bras de Duo et tous ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers les parkings.

« Aller. Fais moi un résumer de ta semaine. »

« Et bien, tu m'as à moitié fait mourir de fatigue, j'ai fait des heures sups toute la semaine et je vis chez Heero depuis jeudi. »

Quatre s'en tordit la cheville droite.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui… Vous vivez ensemble ? »

Trowa regardait Heero qui lui confirma d'un hochement de tête.

Duo avait un sourire magnifique sur les lèvres et ses joues avaient rosi légèrement.

« Oui. Je suis heureux Quatre. »

Quatre souriait à son tour. Duo avait posé sa tête sur son épaule droite.

« Moi aussi Duo. Tu ne t'imagines pas comme te savoir et te voir aussi heureux me fait plaisir. »

« Merci Quatre. Tu es mon meilleurs ami et mon cousin maintenant. »

Quatre haussa les sourcils à cette évidence.

« Ah oui ! Je n'avais pas fait le lien. »

« Moi si. »

Quatre l'embrassa sur les cheveux. Trowa et Heero, derrière eux les regardèrent.

« Tu n'as pas peur d'aller trop vite ? »

« Non… Je l'aime Trowa, comme je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit. »

« Cela se voit. Duo aussi t'aime. »

Trowa souffla par le nez et rajouta…

« Tu as raison… Si vous vous aimez autant vivre le moment présent. On ne sait jamais de quoi l'avenir est construit. »

« Hn… Duo, tu n'as pas dit à Quatre ce que tu as fait à Shini. »

Duo rougit. Quatre haussa à nouveau les sourcils.

« Qu'as-tu fait à cette petite puce ? »

« Je lui ai mis un ruban en satin autour du cou en lui faisant un beau nœud. »

« Et elle a aimé ? »

« Nan. Elle a tourné en rond pour l'ôter. Elle a fini par s'allonger au sol sans bouger. »

« Pauvre Shini… J'espère que tu lui as retiré rapidement ce collier de fortune. »

« Oui, Heero m'a grondé. »

« Et il a eu raison. Tu as des idées parfois. »

Duo sourit timidement.

« Je sais. Shini m'a même fait la tête 1 heure. »

« Qu'une heure. Elle est gentille. »

« Il s'est fait pardonner en la câlinant devant la cheminée. »

« Ça aide… Heero, tu ne sais pas où tu as mis les pieds en prenant le maître de Shini. »

Duo rougit encore plus. Heero sourit.

« Ce que je sais pour l'instant, c'est que je suis heureux et cela me suffit. »

Quatre regarda Duo qui luttait pour ne pas verser de larmes.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laiss****ées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	56. Lundi 25 février 56ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 9 décembre 2007.__  
56__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 25 février 2008… _

**NOTE :**

**Il n'y aura pas de petit OS ce mardi** (26/02/08)**, pour des raisons personnelles. Catirella**

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**56ème jour, lundi

* * *

« J'y vais à ce soir… Aah ! »

Heero venait de le rattraper par son écharpe. Tendrement il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres une fois qu'il l' eut retourné à lui.

« Il va falloir que tu songes à passer ton permis. »

Duo soupira.

« Je sais. Je n'avais pas pris en compte que le métro de chez toi était bien plus éloigné. Je vais être en retard du coup de 10 minutes, comme vendredi matin. »

« Paul t'attend devant la maison. »

« Vrai ? »

« Oui, vrai. »

Duo sauta au cou de son compagnon.

« Ah je t'adore. »

Heero avait tout juste eu le temps de se stabiliser avant de recevoir Duo contre lui.

« File au travail et sois sage. »

« Comme toujours. »

Duo lui répondit avec un magnifique sourire. Heero rigola et le regarda courir vers le taxi, puis s'y engouffrer. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard Heero était devant son PC pour avancer au plus vite sur son projet.

Ce lundi parut interminable pour Heero.

À midi passé, il fit une pause d'une heure alors que lorsqu'il ne sortait pas le midi, il ne s'arrêtait qu'une demi-heure.

Duo vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas en rentant vers 18 heures.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Je suis fatigué. J'ai l'impression que mon projet n'avance pas. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer. Et toi tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Meilleure que la tienne. Heero, si cela ne va pas tu dois me le dire. Si nous voulons que cela fonctionne entre nous, nous devons compter l'un sur l'autre dans des moments comme celui-ci. »

Heero l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu as raison, excuse-moi. J'ai juste un coup de fatigue, je t'assure et cette journée n'en finissait pas. En fait, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais… Je n'aime pas les lundis. »

Duo sourit.

« Moi non plus car il faut retourner travailler. »

« Oui, cela doit être cela. »

Duo se blottit dans les bras d'Heero.

« Tu n'as qu'à faire une pause sur l'écriture de ton livre et ton projet. Tu en fais trop Heero. »

« Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai une date butoir pour les 2. Duo, je ne veux pas parler du travail lorsque tu rentres d'accord ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« Oui, pardon, tu me l'avais déjà dit. Je voulais juste trouver une solution. »

« Je sais… Et ton futur nouveau bureau, ça avance ? »

« Je croyais que nous ne parlions pas de boulot ! »

« C'est diffèrent ! Je te demande juste où cela en est pour ton bureau. »

« Et bien, des personnes sont en train de refaire l'électricité pour Tod surtout. Quatre a fait vider le bureau entièrement avant qu'il ne se marie. Pour l'instant s'en est là. »

« Ok. »

« Tu veux que je prépare le dîner ce soir ? »

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux. Duo ne put le voir étant toujours blotti contre son torse.

« Je ne préfère pas mon ange. »

Duo grimaça.

« Je sais que je suis nul en cuisine, mais c'était juste pour que tu te reposes. »

« Tu veux m'aider ? »

Duo releva son visage vers celui d'Heero et lui fit un beau sourire.

« Ooh oui, j'aimerais bien. On mange quoi ce soir ? »

« Alors les chats ont de la viande hachée et des haricots verts. Je leur ai préparé cela ce midi… »

Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus.

« …Et pour nous j'avais pensé faire des spaghettis à la bolognaise quant dis-tu ? »

« J'ai dis que je suis ravi de ce plat… Il n'y a pas de dessert ? »

« Hai… J'ai fait un gâteau au yaourt, il restait un yaourt nature qui allait être périmé dans 3 jours. »

« Hummmmmmmm, je sans que je vais me régaler. Les chats aussi. Je comprends pourquoi Wing revient toujours lorsqu'il traîne à l'extérieur. »

« Oh, il a des boites aussi de temps en temps. Là c'est que je voulais faire passer le temps et autant que ta chatte mange autre chose que des boites et des croquettes pour chaton. »

Duo rigola.

« Oui, tu as raison… Elle n'a pas eu de repas très variés depuis qu'elle vit avec moi. »

« J'avais remarqué. »

« Elle va finir par t'aimer plus que moi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Ce soir c'est toi qui leur donne à manger. Chacun notre tour, comme cela il n'y aura pas de favoritisme. »

« Mais c'est toi qui leur as préparé leur repas ! »

Heero lui donna un baiser du bout des lèvres.

« Et alors. C'est comme pour les enfants… C'est mieux d'être à 2 pour les élever, ainsi que les bons ou mauvais moments. J'ai pris plaisir à leur préparer et je suis sûr que tu prendras plaisir à leur donner tout à l'heure. »

« C'est vrai… Tu veux des enfants ? »

Heero pouffa légèrement.

« On a déjà 2 chats pour l'instant, c'est amplement suffisant. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laiss****ées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	57. Mardi 26 février 57ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 10 décembre 2007.__  
57__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 26 février 2008… _

**NOTE** :

**Pas de petit OS ce mardi, pour des raisons personnelles. Je m'en excuse. Biz, Catirella**

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
57ème jour, mardi

* * *

« DUO. »

Tod et Duo se regardent en se demandant qui venait de hurler son prénom.

« Tu sais qui c'est toi ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas reconnu la voix. Ce n'est pas Mr Winner en tout cas, c'est une femme. »

« MAXWELL DANS QUEL BUREAU VOUS CACHEZ-VOUS ? »

Ils eurent le même réflexe au même moment.

« **Dorothy Catalonia. **»

« Je te laisse. »

« Hey, lâcheur. »

« Ah, je vous trouve enfin. »

« Miss Catalonia, nous n'avions pas rendrez-vous il me semble ? »

« Non, mais je devais absolument vous voir. C'est le même bureau que la dernière fois ? »

« Oui, je n'en ai pas encore changé. »

« Hum… Mr Maxwell, je suis revue au sujet de Lady Une. »

Duo se pinça la lèvre avec ses dents.

« Je suis très lié à cette personne et je ne voudr… »

« Miss Catalonia. »

Dorothy Catalonia, fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui coupe la parole.

« Vous venez de me couper la parole. »

« Et vous, vous avez hurlé mon nom dans tout l'étage. Et hurler "DUO" comme si nous nous connaissions en tout premier, ce qui n'ait pas plus correct que le fait, que je viens de vous couper la parole. »

« Certes mais… »

« Je n'ai pas fini. J'ai rencontré Lady Une jeudi dernier et je n'ai pas souvenirs de lui avoir laisser entendre que je m'intéressais à elle. »

« Oui, mais vous êtes un homme. »

« Oui, un homme qui aime un autre homme et qui vit avec depuis moins d'une semaine. »

« Ah. »

Duo la regarda en attendant une autre réaction.

« Je suis désolée, c'est que… »

Duo sourit malgré la situation.

« Je vous comprends. Lady Une est une magnifique femme vous aussi d'ailleurs. Hormis… »

« Hormis ? »

« Vos sourcils… Je suis désolé mais vous seriez bien plus belle si vous fessiez quelque chose. »

Dorothy Catalonia le fixait légèrement choquée et vexée.

« Comment osez-vous. »

Duo soupira.

« Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, mais tous les critiques littéraires, vous cassent derrière votre dos pour ce détail qui gâche la beauté de votre visage. Je suis votre agent littéraire et cela me peine que des idiots vous jugent sur votre visage et non sur vos livres. J'ai relu vos critiques en remontant 5 ans en arrière et il y a toujours cette pointe d'ironie que je qualifierais de basse et hors sujet. »

Dorothy Catalonia ne l'avait pas coupé. Elle l'avait laissé parler en souriant de plus en plus au fil de ses paroles.

« Vous êtes un très bon agent Mr Maxwell, je vous ai voulu au début car vous étiez l'agent de H-O Lowe, mais maintenant je me rends compte que vous êtes bien plus. Je vais aller chez une esthéticienne et voir ce qu'elle peut faire. »

« Renseignez-vous pour l'épilation définitive. Cela vous évitera de devoir y retourner tous les mois. »

« Vous l'aimez ? »

« Pardon ? »

« L'homme avec qui vous vivez, vous l'aimez ? »

Duo soupira de bien-être.

« Oui. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait aimer si fort. Hormis pour sa famille. »

« Je suis sûre que cet homme est très beau. »

« Il l'est. »

Dorothy Catalonia se mit à rire. Duo lui avait répondu en étant sur un petit nuage.

« Je n'en doute pas. Merci Mr Maxwell et je m'excuse d'avoir débarqué ainsi. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais la prochaines fois prenez rendrez-vous ou au moins prévenez mon assistant que vous voulez me voir. »

« Vous avez un assistant ? »

Duo sourit en coin.

« Oui. Je vais vous le présenter, il va se faire un plaisir de vous raccompagner à la réception et ainsi vous ferez sa connaissance et lui il verra sa petite copine au standard. »

« Donc aucun danger de son côté non plus, c'est le message que vous vouliez me faire passer ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, il l'est. Merci Mr Maxwell. Bonne fin de journée à vous. »

« À vous aussi. Mais nous allons peut-être nous revoir courant mars pour d'autre raison. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vous êtes invité, ainsi que Lady Une au mariage de Mesdemoiselles Hilde Schbeiker et Sally Po ? »

« Oui en effet, comment le savez-vous ? »

Duo lui fit un magnifique sourire.

« Je suis avec le frère d'Hilde. »

Dorothy lui sourit à son tour.

« Je vois. Heero est un homme bien. »

« Vous le connaissez ? »

« Oui, mais c'est un secret , n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laiss****ées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	58. Mercredi 27 février 58ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 10 décembre 2007.__  
58__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 27 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
58ème jour, mercredi

* * *

Le réveil de Duo sonnait à 6h45 depuis le mardi matin.

Mais ce mercredi matin, Duo semblait en proie à un rêve plutôt agité.

_BOUM…_

« _Hn !_ »

Heero se redressa en sursautant au bruit de chute et les 2 chats avaient eu aussi les oreilles en alerte. Heero regarda à ses côtés et…

« Duo ! »

« Au sol. »

« Tu es tombé ? »

« 'Vi. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. »

Duo remonta dans le lit, regarda son radio-réveil, soupira et vient de suite se blottire contre Heero.

« Je dois me lever dans 15 minutes. »

Heero l'embrassa.

« Tu veux que nous allions prendre une douche ensemble ce matin ? »

Duo sourit en coin.

« Hummmm, je crois que je ne vais pas regretter ce réveil des plus soudain. »

« Cela t'arrive souvent ? »

« Quoi ? »

« De tomber du lit ? »

« Non. Je rêvais que plein de femmes voulaient t'arracher à moi et moi je les repoussais comme je pouvais mais elles étaient trop nombreuses. Et puis il y a eu le " Boum". »

« Une bonne douche chaude en ma compagnie va te faire oublier ce rêve aux allures de cauchemar. »

« Oui. Tu sais, j'ai pensé à m'acheter un vélo pour aller travailler. »

« Mais bien sûr… Et à la première occasion tu te feras écraser pour une voiture ou un camion. Hors de question. Je préfère encore t'emmener au bureau et aller te rechercher tous les jours. »

Duo était tout sourire.

« Dieu que je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, c'est pour cela que tu m'oublies cette idée de vélo. »

« 'Vi… On va prendre notre douche. »

« Hn. »

La journée de Duo se passa admirablement bien. Celle d'Heero aussi.

D'ailleurs Heero fit une surprise à Duo en venant le chercher le soir à la sortie de son travail. Il était venu en taxi et Paul l'attendait un peu plus haut dans la rue. Heero sous un parapluie l'attendait en face de la maison d'Editions.

« Heero ! Cela fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

« Moins de 10 minutes, Paul nous attend un peu plus haut dans la rue. »

Duo se rapprocha d'Heero et lui fit un baiser esquimau. Cela fit sourire Heero.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? »

« Hai. Rentrons, il fait moins froid aujourd'hui mais il pleut encore. »

Duo prit le bras qu'Heero lui tendait et se colla à lui. Une fois fait Heero l'embrassa sur le coin de son œil gauche.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Tu crois que l'amour ressemble à cela toute la vie ? »

« Honnêtement ? »

« Oui honnêtement. »

« Je ne sais pas. Tout dépend du cours de la vie et du couple. »

« Oui, la vie reprend ses droits lorsque la passion qui bouillonne les premiers temps, s'atténue un peu. »

« Hn, mais j'ai vu des couples qui ont cette passion même après 50 ans de vie commune. Des petites attentions, des gestes tendres. »

Heero ouvrit la porte du Taxi à Duo.

« Merci… Bonsoir Paul. »

« Bonsoir Mr Maxwell. »

Heero une fois Duo installé, monta à son tour et referma son parapluie.

« Tu as vu ces couples où ? »

« Dans une pension de retraite en dehors de Londres. »

« Que faisais-tu là-bas ? »

« Mon arrière-grand-mère maternelle y vivait avant de nous quitter il y a 8 ans. Hilde et moi étions émerveillés lorsque nous lui rendions visite avec notre mère. Elle avait les photos de son mariage et aussi ceux de son fils. Il y avait des couples de personnes de plus de 70 ans, amoureux comme aux premiers jours. »

« C'est beau… Vous êtes marié Paul ? »

« Oui et j'ai 2 enfants et 1 arrière-petit-fils de 19 mois. »

« Whoua. »

« J'aime ma tendre épouse comme au premier jour, mais tout n'est pas toujours facile. Nous avons failli nous quitter, lorsque ma femme a perdu son travail. Des disputes bêtes pour des petits riens. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« Cela remonte à longtemps ? »

« 3 ans. Mais maintenant tout va bien. Nous avons beaucoup parlés et je l'ai aidée et non blâmée comme beaucoup font. Comme elle avait fait pour moi, il y a 15 ans. »

« C'est beau cela aussi. »

« L'amour c'est aussi dans les moments difficiles de la vie. »

« Oui. »

Paul sourit à Duo dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Duo lui rendit son sourire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule gauche d'Heero.

Heero le regarda tendrement et entrelaça sa main gauche à la sienne.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laiss****ées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	59. Jeudi 28 février 59ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 11 décembre 2007.__  
59__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 28 février 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
59ème jour, jeudi

* * *

Leur soirée cinéma, depuis qu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble.

Mine de rien elle avait manqué à Duo. Moins à Heero, mais lui était juste heureux de voir son compagnon débordant de joie lorsque le film commençait ou finissait. Si Duo restait éveillé tout le long du dit film.

Là Duo est accroché au bras d'Heero les joues toutes rouges de honte. Ils se rendent à un fast-food avant de rentrer à la maison.

« J'ai fait tant de bruit que cela ? »

« Hn. Tu as ronflé très fort avant que je te ne réveille. »

« La honte. J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Plus des trois quarts du film. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi, je n'ai rien compris du tout. »

Heero rigola.

« Si tu es si fatigué, nous n'avons qu'à remettre cela à un autre soir et tu sais les bons films, comme tu les aimes commencent à manquer à l'affiche. »

Duo fit une petite moue adorable qu'Heero ne vit pas.

« C'est notre soirée cinéma. »

« Oui, mais nous ne pourrons pas y aller toutes les semaines. Pas faute de moyens, mais faute de films. Duo le film de ce soir était franchement nul. Et en plus tu t'es endormi. J'ai dû le regarder seul. »

Duo finit par se mordre la lèvre.

« Désolé. »

« Tu sais on peut aussi se faire une soirée DVD à la maison, bien au chaud avec des chips, pop-corn et autres cochonneries. À la place certain jeudi soir. »

« Tu as beaucoup de DVD ? »

« Non, mais cela s'achète ou se loue. »

« C'est vrai. On le fera alors. C'est vrai que le film était pas génial du peu que j'en ai vu. »

« Hn. »

Duo était rassuré qu'Heero ne lui en veuille pas de s'être endormi à peine le film commencé. Une fois qu'ils se furent restaurés, ils reprirent la voiture d'Heero garée entre le cinéma et le fast-food.

« Toujours d'accord pour le restaurant chez mon Oncle samedi soir ? »

« Oui, j'ai hâte. »

« Moi aussi. Surtout que le dîner va être fait rien que pour moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu aimeras. Tu es beaucoup moins difficile que moi. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet. J'ai déjà dîné au **_Little Queen's_** et je n'ai jamais été déçu. »

« Tu crois que certains clients vont te reconnaître ? J'ai été très étonné que Dorothy Catalonia sache qui tu étais aussi. »

« C'est un peu normal, vu que nous avions le même mentor. »

« Je l'ignorais. »

« Duo, tu ne peux pas tout savoir encore de moi, comme moi j'ignore encore beaucoup de choses de toi. »

« Oui, je sais. On pourra boire un bon chocolat chaud en arrivant . »

« Bien sûr. Tu n'as pas à demander. »

Duo regarda Heero qui conduisait, toujours sous la pluie.

« C'est juste que lorsque c'est toi qui les prépares ils sont trop bons. »

Heero sourit.

« Je préparerai les chocolats chauds, pendant que tu nous préparas un bon bain chaud. »

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent en grand.

« Oh oui. Ta baignoire est assez grande pour nous deux. J'adore ta salle de bains. »

« Plus que le lit ? »

Duo fit un sourire coquin, mais dans la pénombre de la voiture Heero ne le vit pas.

« Que non. J'aime beaucoup ton lit et tu avais raison, il est bien plus confortable que celui de la chambre d'ami. »

Heero se contenta de lui sourire.

Tout d'un coup Duo pensa à un fait…

« Heero. »

« Hm ? »

« Tu as songé à déménager un jour ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Non, juste comme cela. »

« Ma maison ne te plait pas ? »

« Si, mais c'est " ta " maison. »

« Je comprends. Il est possible que celle d'à côté soit bientôt en vente. »

« Celle qui est mitoyenne avec la tienne ? »

« Hn. Elle est devenue trop petite pour eux. Ils attendent des jumeaux semble-t-il et ont déjà 3 enfants. »

« On ne les entend jamais ! Je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient des enfants tes voisins. »

« Ils sont très calmes. Et ils ont de 10 à 14 ans aussi. Son mari m'en avait parlé en novembre lorsqu'ils ont su que sa femme attendait 2 bébés pour mai. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« Je n'aurais pas les moyens d'acheter une telle maison. »

« Elle est plus petite que la mienne Duo. »

« Ah bon ! »

« Oui. C'est pour cela qu'ils songent à acheter plus grand. »

« Tu pourras leur demander si tu les vois ? »

« Hn. Je le ferai. Tu appuies sur le bip. »

« Oui. »

Duo aimait beaucoup ouvrir la porte du garage à distance. Heero avait souri la première fois. Duo était comme un enfant avec ce genre de petites choses très utiles lorsqu'il pleut.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laiss****ées ****sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	60. Vendredi 29 février 60ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Siashini_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliqué comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 11 décembre 2007.__  
60__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 29 février 2008… _

**NOTE du 29/02/08 à 12h11 :**

**Contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu et dit, le prochain chapitre d' "Etudes à Tokyo" ne sera pas mis en ligne en février. Je suis désolée, mais faute d'inspiration, je n'ai pu écrire celui-ci. Catirella **

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
60ème jour, vendredi

* * *

« Bonjour, petit frère. »

« Hilde, je déteste lorsque tu m'appelles ainsi. Tu sais que le téléphone existe ? Salut Zechs. Où sont vos moitiés ? »

Hilde entre avec une partie de ce qu'elle et Zechs ont acheté chez le traiteur chinois avant de venir.

« Bonjour Heero. Sally et Wufei sont allés ensemble chez les parents de Sally. »

« Et vous non ! »

Heero referme sa porte d'entrée et les rejoint en cuisine où ils sont allés tous les 2.

« Je ne pouvais pas fermer le magasin. Clara s'en occupe en mon absence ce midi. »

« Et moi, je fais un peu ce que je veux. »

Heero sourit en coin.

« Le dragon et toi vous vous êtes disputés. »

« Hum. »

Heero ne put se retenir de rigoler.

« Vos disputes ne durent jamais très longtemps. »

Zechs soupira.

« En général oui. »

« Et que me vaut votre visite à tous les 2 ? »

« Tiens, je t'ai pris des nouilles sautées. »

« Merci. »

« Et bien voilà… J'aimerais que tu écrives quelque chose pour Sally et moi pour notre mariage. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Que tu parles de nous, notre rencontre, l'évolution de notre couple. »

« Hilde, c'est à toi de faire cela et non à moi. »

« S'il te plaît. »

Heero regarde Zechs les sourcils froncés. Celui-ci se défendit de suite.

« Je suis venu la soutenir moralement et je n'avais rien de spécial à faire ce midi. »

Heero soupira.

« Et qui lira ce texte ? »

« Et bien… »

« Ne compte pas sûr moi. »

Hilde soupira à son tour.

« Tu pourrais demander à Duo. »

« Hn ! Tu veux que Duo lise le texte ? »

« Oui pourquoi pas… Il a une très belle voix et il est super mignon. »

« HILDE. »

« Ne te fâche pas. Tu ne veux pas lire et tu es le seul avec Wufei à être de notre famille et à être les témoins de plusieurs moments heureux de notre vie de couple à Sally et moi. Vous avez êtes tous les trois avec Zechs, ceux qui l'ont vu éclore aussi. »

Heero re-soupira.

« Je le lirai, mais je vais demander à Wufei s'il veut participer. »

Hilde sauta au cou de son frère qui eut juste le temps de donner à Zechs sa boite de nouilles sautées.

« OH MERCI, je t'aime tellement Heero. »

Heero sourit et serra Hilde dans ses bras.

« Moins aussi je t'aime. »

« Comme vous êtes mignons. »

Heero fixa Zechs en soulevant un sourcil.

« Et toi que veux-tu exactement ? »

« Rien, je te l'ai dit. Je suis juste venu soutenir ta sœur. »

« Zechs pas à moi, cela ne marche pas. »

Zechs à son tour soupira.

« J'ai peur que Wufei me trompe. »

« **QUOI.** »

Autant dire qu'Hilde et Heero avaient hurlé à ce que venait de dire Zechs.

« C'est quoi cette histoire Zechs. »

« Il me cache des choses, rentre plus tard de son travail et j'ai entendu une conversation téléphonique que je n'aurais pas dû entendre. Il était sorti de la maison pour y répondre, mardi soir. »

Heero soupira très fort en fermant les yeux.

« C'est peut-être autre chose. »

« Lorsque j'ai voulu lui parler en lui proposant de déjeuner avec moi ce mercredi ou jeudi. Il a dit qu'il n'était pas disponible de la semaine. »

« Il a peut-être beaucoup de travail en ce moment. »

« C'est ce que je veux me faire croire à moi-même, mais je sais qu'il n'était pas à son bureau mercredi midi. Je l'ai appelé et il était sorti à l'extérieur jusqu'à 15 heures d'après la standardiste. »

Hilde ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire et préféra ne pas parler au risque d'aggraver les choses à cause de mots mal interprétés de la part de Zechs.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication. »

« Hum. J'espère moi aussi Heero, car je l'aime plus que tout. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laiss****ées**** sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	61. Samedi 1er mars 61ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Bêta, __Takara-sama__(du chapitre 61 au 80) :  
__Arf, toute seule cette fois-ci, ça fait bizarre sans Kagura mais bon on passe.  
Alors, une bien grande fanfiction. Catirella a vraiment du courage de proposer ça. Tenir un tel délai est impressionnant mais ce qu'il est encore plus c'est qu'elle s'y prend vraiment très professionnellement !_

§80§

_Écrit le 11 décembre 2007.__  
61__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 1__er__ mars 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
61ème jour, samedi

* * *

« Je suis tout excité. Tu as vu comme la table est belle ? »

« Hm. »

Duo soupira.

« Heero, si c'est pour faire cette tête toute la soirée autant rentrer. Je sais que tu aurais aimé parler avec Wufei depuis la visite de ta sœur et de Zechs, mais que cela n'a pas pu être possible. Seulement, moi j'attends cette soirée avec impatience depuis plus de 15 jours. Alors soit, tu oublies les soucis de tes amis au moins ce soir, soit on rentre. »

Heero se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Duo passer de la joie à la colère grandissante en si peu de temps.

« Pardonne-moi. Je suis avec toi. Ton oncle est un homme charmant. »

Duo avait toujours les sourcils froncés et le regard légèrement noir.

« Tu es sérieux ou tu te fous de moi là ? »

« Je t'assure que je suis sérieux. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Duo, depuis que nous nous sommes télescopé. »

« Hum… »

« Et la table est en effet très belle. »

Duo retrouva le sourire et prit la main d'Heero qui s'était rapproché de la sienne.

« Alors tu m'écoutais ? »

« Hai. Mais en effet, j'étais à 2 endroits en même temps. Plus maintenant. »

« J'en suis heureux. »

« Surtout que de sortir ce samedi n'est pas anodin. »

Duo rougit.

« Non. »

« Déjà 2 mois que nous nous somme rencontrés. »

« 'Vi. Cela passe tellement vite lorsque l'on est bien avec celui que l'on aime. »

« Hn. »

Heero lui caressa la main. Ils se regardèrent les yeux brillants d'amour l'un pour l'autre.

« Comment as-tu trouvé cette première semaine de vie commune ? »

« Merveilleuse, même si nous avons encore des points à revoir. Les chats, par contre, sont inséparables. Je n'aurais pas cru que Wing s'attache autant à ta petite chatte. »

« Moi non plus. Ils sont trop choux, surtout lorsqu'ils dorment ensemble. »

« Hum. »

Leur serveur attitré pour la soirée arriva avec les entrées.

« Messieurs, vos entrées. »

« **Merci.** »

Durant le dîner, ils discutèrent un peu de la semaine de Duo au bureau, de celle d'Heero à la maison. De ce qu'Heero lui avait dit suite à sa visite chez ses voisins. Ils en avaient déjà discuté la veille au soir et Duo avait pour l'instant plus écouté que parlé.

Puis arriva le dessert. Un duo chocolaté chaud et glacé vanillé.

Mais avant que Duo n'attaque ses 2 desserts devant lui, Heero lui prit sa main gauche au moment où il allait prendre sa fourchette.

« Heero ! »

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander ce soir. »

Le cœur d'Heero battait à son maximum à cet instant. Depuis que le plat principal avait été desservi, son cœur s'était mis à s'accélérer de plus en plus…

Duo se mordit doucement la lèvre, la peur au ventre de ce que voulait lui demander Heero.

« Je t'écoute. »

Heero prit une grande inspiration.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis la fin de mes études. Chaque jour, depuis notre rencontre est un pur bonheur, qui c'est accru depuis que tu as accepté de venir vivre avec moi… Duo, je sais qu'aujourd'hui cela ne fait que 2 petits mois que nous nous connaissons, un peu moins que nous sortons ensemble, mais… Je t'aime et j'ai envie de vieillir à tes côtés… Duo Maxwell, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

Tout en faisant sa demande, Heero avait sortit un écrin de sa veste.

Duo avait retenu son souffle et lorsque Heero lui fit sa demande, sa respiration se bloqua d'un coup. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des alliances qui se trouvaient dans l'écrin. Une un peu plus large que l'autre.

Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long des joues de Duo sans qu'il puisse maîtriser celles-ci.

Il serra la main qu'Heero avait reprise dans la sienne après avoir sortit l'écrin de sa veste, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Oui… Oui, je le veux. Moi aussi, je veux vieillir à tes côtés. »

Heero ferma les yeux de soulagement, puis les réouvrit sur un sourire magnifique de son fiancé.

« J'ai eu tellement peur que tu refuses. »

Duo le regarda avec tendresse.

« J'aurais eu les mêmes craintes que toi, si c'était moi qui avait été à ta place. Je suis tellement heureux que ce soit toi qui en aies pris l'initiative. »

« Je t'aurais répondu " oui ". »

« Heero. »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai… J'aimerais que nous nous marions rapidement. »

Heero lui fit un sourire, comme il en faisait rarement. Mais de plus en plus depuis l'arrivée de Duo dans sa vie.

« J'ai une date en tête mais c'est en pleine semaine. »

« Cela m'importe peu. Je veux juste être ton mari et que tu sois le mien. Et quelle est cette date ? »

« Le 20 de ce mois. »

Les yeux de Duo s'illuminèrent et son sourire doubla.

« C'est parfait. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laisser sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	62. Dimanche 2 mars 62ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 11 décembre 2007.__  
62__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 2 mars 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
62ème jour, dimanche

* * *

« Tu as fini la liste ? »

« Oui. Avec la tienne et la mienne, on arrive à 78 personnes. »

« 78. Nous sommes inclus ou non ? »

« Non. »

« Alors nous arrêtons la liste et nous y tenons. »

« 80. »

Duo sourit mais ne dit rien.

« Hn. »

Heero ne vit pas Duo sourire, car il regardait l'autre liste de tout ce qu'ils devaient organiser en peu de jours.

« Ta famille et la mienne, c'est bon. Demain, tu ne vas pas au bureau pour les démarches et autres. »

« Ton père et celui d'Hilde vont loger où ? »

« Chez Hilde et Sally. Elles sont d'accord. Leur lune de miel étant cet été, cela ne pose pas de problème. Ils iront chez elles, le lundi en journée. Ma mère et son mari ont un appartement au centre ville. Donc aucun souci de leur côté. »

« Le père de Trowa et très heureux que nous l'ayons sollicité pour la cuisine. »

« Tu adores la cuisine française et en plus, grâce à lui, nous avons eu une salle et des musiciens. »

« Oui. Merci à ses relations. »

Heero vola un baiser à Duo qui était assis juste à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« Tu t'occupes des alliances ? »

« Oui. Mardi, je les rapporte pour les faire graver. »

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu es pris la bonne taille pour mon doigt. »

« Moi aussi ! »

Duo se mit à rire.

« Tu veux que je sois en blanc pour le mariage ? »

« Non… Tu portes ce qui te fais plaisir. Tu aimes le noir ou l'anthracite. Tu portes donc une de ses 2 couleurs. De toute manière, tu n'es plus puceau et moi non plus. »

Duo se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« J'aurai un petit bouquet de fleurs ? »

« Cela te ferait plaisir ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais bien au moins une rose blanche. »

« Alors, tu auras une magnifique rose blanche. »

Duo était très heureux, juste pour ce petit détail.

« Par contre, tu es sûr de vouloir t'appeler Yuy-Maxwell ? Car Maxwell-Yuy, c'était bien, je trouve. »

« Nan, je veux ton nom en premier. »

« D'accord, ne t'énerves pas. »

« Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai réfléchi pour la maison des voisins et je pense que nous devrions nous en porter acquéreurs en leur faisant une offre. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. Avec ce que mes parents m'ont donné à mon anniversaire, je peux en payer la moitié cash. »

« À une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Nous nous marions sous la communauté des biens. »

« Heero, tu ne te rends pas compte, je n'ai… »

« Tu es mon futur époux et de tout façon, j'allais faire changer mon testament cette semaine. »

« Tu es terrible. Ok pour la communauté des biens mais on peut mettre une close en cas de divorce ? »

« Aucune idée ! »

« Nous nous renseignerons demain. »

« Hn. »

« Tu déjeunes avec Wufei mardi à midi ? »

« Oui, j'espère seulement que Zechs s'est trompé dans ses interprétations. »

Duo vint se blottir dans ses bras en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

« Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qui gardera les chats durant nos absences ? Juste au cas où nous partirions en lune de miel un peu plus tard dans l'année. »

Duo avait demandé cela timidement puis avait enfui son nez dans le cou d'Heero. Heero avait souri à l'attitude enfantine de son amant.

« C'est Hilde ou ma voisine qui venaient s'occuper de Wing, lorsque je m'absentais plusieurs jours ou semaines. »

« Mais là, il y a Wing et Shini. »

« La voisine est quelqu'un de bien. En plus, elle adore les chats, je pense que nous pourrions lui confier cette tâche. Surtout qu'il est hors de question qu'ils traînent à l'extérieur maintenant qu'ils sont deux. Si Shini doit avoir des petits autant que ce soit avec Wing et pas un chat des rues. »

Duo sourit. Heero était le plus sérieux du monde en disant cela.

« On n'aura qu'à les marier lorsque Shini aura 10 mois. »

Heero souleva un sourcil en fixant Duo.

« Je ne tiens pas à faire parti des personnes bizarres qui marient leur animaux ou encore comme ceux qui épousent un arbre ou encore qui se marient avec soi-même (1). »

Duo éclata de rire.

« Oui, moi aussi, j'ai vu cette émission à la télé. Ils sont fous. »

« Hn. »

_**À suivre demain…**_

(1) : Je n'invente rien, je l'ai vu à la télévision, il y a pas mal de temps dans une émission consacrée à tous les mariages insolites dans le monde.

* * *

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissées sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	63. Lundi 3 mars 63ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 12 décembre 2007.__  
63__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 3 mars 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
63ème jour, lundi

* * *

Duo se laissa tomber dans le canapé, épuisé.

« C'est épuisant les préparatifs d'un mariage ! »

Heero arriva vers lui avec un verre de lait et une assiette de petits gâteaux.

« Il semble en effet. Tu as trouvé ton bonheur pour ta tenue ? »

Duo prit le verre de lait que lui tendait Heero.

« Merci. Oui, j'ai trouvé et toi ? »

« Hn. Hilde m'a rejoint. J'ai cru que j'allais la ligoter avec ma cravate ! »

Duo se mit à rire.

« Moi, j'ai eu droit à ma sœur. Ma mère ne pouvant se libérer au dernier moment. »

« Caty t'a conseillée ? »

« Oui mais j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit. J'ai pris une de mes couleurs de prédilection. »

« J'en suis heureux. Demain, je m'occupe des alliances, de toute façon, je t'accompagnerai au bureau après que nous ayons fait nos prises de sang. »

Duo prit un petit gâteau dans l'assiette qu'Heero avait posé sur la table base.

« D'accord. Je vais me renseigner pour passer mon permis de conduire. »

« C'est vrai ? »

Heero prit place à ses côtés en poussant Wing et Shini. Duo le regarda faire en souriant. Les chats ne s'en formalisèrent pas plus que cela.

« Oui. Tu as raison, je gagnerais du temps en m'y rendant en voiture. Surtout que j'aurais une place de parking au sous-sol. »

« En effet, ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter. »

« Tu veux un peu de lait ? »

« Non merci, je préfère un thé. L'eau est en train de chauffer. »

Duo posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero.

« Tu crois que tout le monde pourra venir en semaine ? »

« J'espère. Niveau famille, nous avons eu la réponse le dimanche. Pour nos amis et certaines connaissances, il faut espérer. De tout façon, nous avons l'heure maintenant. »

« Hum… C'est bien, comme cela pas trop de temps perdu entre le mariage et le repas du midi. Tu aurais préférer en soirée ?»

« Pas spécialement. En plus ceux qui travailleront le lendemain, ne se coucheront pas trop tard. »

Duo sourit.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Et nous… Nous allons travailler le lendemain ? »

« Toi, tu vas gagner des sous le lendemain à l'aurore. »

« Hey ! »

Duo, les sourcils grondeurs, chouina en voulant mettre un coup de coussin à Heero. Mais habilement, Heero désarma son futur mari.

« Baka. »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Heero le prit dans ses bras et Duo s'y fondit aussitôt.

« Je t'aime comme un fou. Bien sûr que non, tu ne travailleras pas. Par contre, la lune de miel ce fera plus tard. J'ai des impératifs à respecter. »

« Oui, je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Avec le week-end, cela nous fera 3 jours rien qu'à nous. »

« Hn. Cela ne te déranges pas non plus si nous passons notre nuit de noces, ici, à la maison ? »

Duo l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Non. Le plus important est que nous soyons ensemble et ton lit sera parfait. »

« Justement à ce sujet. »

« Oui ? »

« Si nous changions de lit. »

« Hein ! »

« Ce n'est pas notre lit. Il nous faut notre lit. »

Un sourire magnifique illumina le visage de Duo.

« Tu veux que nous achetions un nouveau lit ? »

« Oui. Que nous aurions choisi toi et moi. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Que c'est une magnifique idée et que j'ai hâte d'aller le choisir. »

« Demain soir nous irons, car il nous le faut impérativement au plus tard pour notre nuit de noce. »

« Il faudra faire le plein dans le frigidaire et les placards, je veux rester dans ce lit durant les 3 jours qui suivront. »

« Et fini les préservatifs. »

Duo rougit violemment.

« Ça, c'est bien. »

Duo embrassa Heero dans le cou.

« On va faire quoi du stock de capotes ? »

« On verra cela plus tard… Tu n'oublies pas demain matin de ne rien manger. »

Duo grimaça.

« Oui… J'aime pas trop les aiguilles mais pas trop le choix. C'est dommage que mon père soit si loin. »

« Il pique bien ton père ? »

« 'Vi… Il m'a toujours fait mes piqûres lorsque j'en avais. »

« Je suis sûr que demain cela ce passera bien et je serai là. »

« Oui… Ton eau doit être chaude. »

« Kuso ! J'ai oublié mon thé. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissées sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	64. Mardi 4 mars 64ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 12 décembre 2007.__  
64__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 4 mars 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
64ème jour, mardi

* * *

« Alors. Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que tu veuilles que nous déjeunions ensemble en pleine semaine ? »

Heero inspira très fort, les deux mains croisées sous son menton.

« Trompes-tu Zechs ? »

« **Quoi ?** »

« Je te demande si tu as une liaison avec une autre personnes que Zechs ? »

Wufei fronca les sourcils.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'Hilde et Zechs sont venus déjeuner avec moi vendredi à midi ? »

« Oui, il me l'a dit. Je n'ai pas pu venir, j'avais déjà prévu avec Sally d'aller avec elle chez ses parents. »

« Hn, je sais… Zechs me paraissait bizarre. J'ai cru que vous vous étiez disputés. Une petite dispute sans importance, mais Zechs paraissait bien trop calme et attristé dans son attitude. »

« Il n'a jamais pu te tromper. »

« Hn… Et toi ? »

Wufei soupira.

« Tu le trompes donc. »

« MAIS NON. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je… Je voulais lui faire une surprise. »

« Hn ? »

« Je crève de jalousie que Sally se marie avec Hilde. J'aimerais tant que Zechs me demande en mariage. Même toi tu l'as fait contre toute attente, seulement 2 mois après que tu es rencontré Duo. Je suis très heureux pour toi, ne te trompes pas… Mais Zechs a raison. »

« Comment cela ? »

Wufei sourit timidement à Heero.

« Il veut que nous fondions une famille. Il veut un enfant. Moi, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas le partager avec un enfant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il donne plus d'amour à un autre que moi. Mais en fait je me rends compte que mon attitude est égoïste… Je… Je me suis en premier renseigné pour les conditions d'adoption. Et j'ai consulté une psychologue pour analyser mes peurs. »

Wufei regarda Heero droit dans les yeux.

« Je l'aime à en mourir Heero, jamais je ne l'aurais trompé. Je serais même prêt à accepter que lui me trompe pour ne pas le perdre. »

« **Crétin de petit ami.** »

« **Aaaah !** Zechs ? »

Wufei s'était retourné d'un coup en entendant la voix de son compagnon. Heero, lui, souriait en coin.

Wufei finit par ce mordre la lèvre inférieure au regard grondeur de son amant. Rare étaient les fois où Zechs était en colère après lui depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Tu es fâché ? »

« Bien sûr… J'ai cru que tu me trompais. »

Le ton été un peu plus haut qu'à l'habituelle.

« Mais en même temps, je suis rassuré. Wufei, la prochaine fois, parle-moi. Ne me laisse pas croire des choses et dire à nos amis des faits qui ne sont pas. »

« Je suis désolé… »

Wufei se retourna vers Heero.

« …Pardon Heero. »

« Pour moi c'est Ok. Tu régleras ce malentendu avec Hilde. »

Wufei ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu veux ma mort ? »

« Hn. Surtout qu'elle a dû en parler à Sally. »

Wufei se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Ooh, je suis foutu. »

Zechs, qui était venu s'installer à leur table, embrassa Wufei sur les cheveux en prenant place à ses côtés.

« Je lui parlerai. »

Wufei soupira de soulagement.

« Merci, mon amour. »

« De rien… Alors et pour un futur enfant ? »

Wufei se mordit la lèvre et sourit timidement à son compagnon. Heero lui souriait sans retenu. Wufei avait toujours été une midinette lorsqu'il était en présence de Zechs, depuis l'époque ou ils avaient été lycéens. Et malgré les années, Wufei avait parfois encore cette attitude.

« Nous devons être mariés et à partir de cela nous pourrons déposer un dossier d'adoption. Ce ne sera pas un bébé par contre et sûrement une petite fille. Ce sont plus souvent des filles qui sont abandonnées à la naissance. »

Zechs lui sourit.

« Tu t'es bien renseigné à ce que je vois. »

« Oui. Je voulais savoir, pour ne pas faire d'erreur lorsque nous aurions pris la décision ensemble d'adopter un enfant. »

« Tu as même été voir un psychologue pour notre couple ? »

« Une… Je préférais une femme… Je sais maintenant que tu ne m'aimeras pas moins. Même si un enfant arrive dans notre vie. »

Zechs soupira de bien être et serra Wufei contre lui. Wufei en ferma les yeux de bonheur.

« Je t'aime, mon dragon. »

« Moi aussi. »

Heero avait posé sa joue droite contre son poing droit et les regardait en souriant.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissées sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	65. Mercredi 5 mars 65ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 13 décembre 2007.__  
65__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 5 mars 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
65ème jour, mercredi

* * *

« Tu as demandé à me voir ? »

« Oui, entre. Ferme la porte, s'il te plaît… »

Quatre sourit à Duo en l'invitant à s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Je voulais te dire que ton nouveau bureau et celui de ton assistant seront disponibles vendredi. »

« Ah, c'est super. Et c'est tout ? »

« Non… Tiens. »

Duo regarda ce que Quatre avait poussé vers lui.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Ouvre et tu verras. »

Duo prit donc la boite toute noire et l'ouvrit. Une fois les feuilles de soies mises sur le côté, Duo rougit violemment.

« Quatre... »

« C'est pour ta nuit de noce. »

« Je n'ai jamais porté cela. Et ce détail… »

Duo le prit et le fit tourner sur un de ses doigts.

« …Ce sont les filles qui le portent pas un homme. »

« Le string, c'est sympa, tu verras et la jarretière, c'est juste pour le plaisir qu'aura Heero à te la retirer. Elle est fine et sans ruban mais surtout de couleur bleu pastelle. Il te fallait du bleu, tu l'as. Nous avons dit à tes parents que nous nous chargions de cela. »

Duo vira encore plus au rouge et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Du string et de la jarretière ? »

« Non, du faite que tu aurais quelque chose de bleu. L'idée de la jarretière, c'est Trowa et moi. »

« Traîtres. »

Quatre sourit.

« C'est mimi, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Si… Je dors toujours chez vous la veille du mariage ? »

« Oui. Je remporte donc cela avec moi ce soir. Trowa voulait que tu ne sois pas pris au dépourvu, c'est pour cela que je te l'ai donné aujourd'hui. »

Duo sourit.

« Merci, c'est un cadeau aussi attentionné que surprenant. »

« Tu prendras une photo ? »

« QUATRE. »

Quatre ne put se retenir de rire. Duo lui avait repris des couleurs aux joues.

« Je plaisante… Tu veux une dragée ? »

« Oh oui. Il t'en reste beaucoup ? »

« Gourmand. »

Duo fit une petite grimace adorable en fronçant le nez.

« J'adore les dragées. »

Quatre lui présenta la bonbonnière remplis de dragués blanche et bleu.

« Merci. »

« De rien. Et oui, il nous en reste pas mal. Trowa avait vu un peu trop grand. En plus, les anglais qui n'ont jamais mis les pieds en France ne connaissent pas et du coup ils ont laissé les ballotins de dragées en partant. Je t'en rapporterai demain. J'ai oublié avec tout le travail depuis mon retour de lune de miel et l'annonce de votre mariage. Je suis très heureux pour toi Duo. »

« Moi aussi, je suis très heureux. Je l'aime tellement. Je sais que cela peut paraître dingue que nous nous marions après seulement 2 mois mais je suis bien avec lui. Et Heero est bien aussi lorsqu'il est avec moi. Tu me comprends, hein ? »

Quatre ne put que lui sourire en soupirant de bien être.

« Oui Duo. Je te comprends et n'aies crainte, tes parents et tes frères aussi. Caty, je crois, te la fait comprendre lundi. »

« Oui… Elle a presque retourné le magasin. »

« Tu es le bébé de la famille, Duo. Ils t'aiment tous, même s'ils ont eu un instant d'inattention à ton égard. »

« Je sais. Je leur ai pardonné. En y repensant, j'ai été capricieux. »

« Non… Ta réaction était normale. Cela fait mal que ceux que l'on aime nous oublient. »

« Quatre »

« Oui ? »

« Tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu et le 2ème meilleur cousin que j'ai. »

Quatre lui sourit plus encore.

« Tu es sûr pour la photo de toi, portant le string et la jarretière ? »

« Quatre Winneur-Barton, vous devriez avoir honte. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi ? J'ai déjà vue des photos de toi encore moins vêtu. »

Duo les joues toutes rouges, fronças les sourcils.

« Je n'avais que 18 mois et j'étais dans une petite piscine. »

« Oui. Mais tu étais nu comme un vers. »

Duo finit par sourire en coin.

« Hum… Moi, j'en ai une de toi aussi nu que moi mais tu n'avais pas 18 mois et tu n'étais pas dans une petite piscine. »

Quatre vira au rouge, après avoir écarquillé les yeux.

« Tu as garder cette photo ? »

« Hé oui. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissées sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	66. Jeudi 6 mars 66ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 13 décembre 2007.__  
66__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 6 mars 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
66ème jour, jeudi

* * *

« Et voilà, mon ancien appartement n'a plus rien qui m'appartenait. »

« Tu es sûr de vouloir le rendre ? »

Duo fit un sourire niais à Heero. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai posté ma lettre mardi, c'est trop tard. »

« Ah ! En effet… J'ai eu un retour pour l'offre faite aux voisins. »

Duo se rapprocha d'Heero après avoir posé le dernier carton dans la pièce à côté du bureau d'Heero.

« Alors ? »

Heero lui sourit et Duo comprit que c'était une bonne nouvelle.

« Ils ont accepté de baisser le prix. Pas autant que nous le demandions mais assez et j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle. »

« Je suis tout ouïe. »

« Le coût des travaux. »

Heero lui tendit un devis.

« C'est moins que ce que nous avions budgété. »

« Hn, mais il y a toujours des frais en plus donc nous resterons dans le budget. Tu es content ? »

« Oui, c'est super. Ils déménagent quand ? »

« D.u.o. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« 'Scuse. »

« Ils avaient des vues sur une maison en construction dans un lotissement de l'autre côté de la ville. Ils font une nouvelle visite. Elle n'a pas encore trouvé d'acquéreur. Si elle leur plaît toujours autant et que leur banque est OK, ils l'auront dans 2 mois. Ils nous tiendrons informés. »

« C'est super, reste plus qu'à savoir si l'on peut faire de ses 2 maisons une seule et unique pour la ville. »

« Je laisserai le soin au notaire et à l'architecte de régler cela une fois que nous aurons signé le compromis de vente. »

« On le signe quand ? »

« Le 19. »

« C'est trop beau, il va nous arriver une poisse. Où sont les chats ? »

Heero sourit en voyant Duo regarder tout autour de lui en cherchant Wing et Shini.

« Ils étaient à l'étage sur notre futur ancien lit. »

« Tu vas voir que c'est le lit qui nous sera livré en retard. »

« Mais arrête, tu vas finir pour nous porter vraiment la poisse. La nouvelle chambre nous sera livrée le 18 au matin. »

Duo, tel un enfant, vint se blottir dans les bras d'Heero, qui lui donna un baiser sur les cheveux une fois fait.

« C'est surtout le lit, moi, qui m'intéresse. »

« Tu ne dormiras pas dedans avant la nuit de noce. »

Duo sourit à cette pensée.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour dans un lit avec des voilages. En plus, celui-ci est super moderne et super grand. »

« Hn… Heureusement que la chambre est grande. »

« Il va falloir aussi acheter de nouveaux draps et une nouvelle couette. »

« J'ai vue cela avec Paul. »

Duo regarda Heero sans vraiment comprendre le rapport entre les draps et la couette de leur nouvelle literie et le chauffeur de taxi.

« Excuse-moi mais je ne comprends pas bien le rapport entre Paul et le lit ! »

« Sa femme travaille comme couturière dans une boutique où ils font tout sur mesure. Rideaux, nappes, draps, housses de couette. »

Duo hocha la tête.

« Ooooh, je vois. »

« J'ai demandé des parures en percales unis mais de 2 couleurs différentes à chaque fois. Les couleurs que toi et moi aimons et qui irons avec la future déco de la chambre. J'ai bien sûr donné les dimensions du nouveau lit. Pour ce qui est de la couette, ils vont la commander. Nous l'aurons dans une semaine, avec 2 parures. Les autres arriverons ensuite. »

« Hum… Et pourquoi du percale, comme tissu ? »

« C'est plus agréable, cela se froisse beaucoup moins et j'adore ce tissu. »

« Tu en as d'ailleurs fait l'éloge dans ton 3ème livre. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! »

« Ça ne glisse pas ? »

« Non. »

« Intéressant. Les tiens actuellement, ils le sont ou pas ? »

« Non. Je t'avoue que je ne connaissais pas ce tissu lorsque j'ai acheté mes parures, il y a 4 ans. »

« Hum hum… J'ai hâte d'être à notre nuit de noce. »

Heero lui sourit en coin.

« La parure sera en parfaite accord avec cette nuit de plus spéciale. »

Duo se mit à la hauteur d'Heero et l'embrassa en lui mordillant la lèvre.

« J'ai terriblement envie de toi. »

« _Hummm_… Que fait-t-on des chats ? »

« Ils vont partir d'eux-mêmes lorsque le lit bougera trop. »

Heero ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à la réponse de son futur mari.

« Ces chats vont finir pas être des hentais. »

Duo fixa Heero avec malice.

« Comme nous. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissées sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	67. Vendredi 7 mars 67ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 13 décembre 2007.__  
67__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 7 mars 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
67ème jour, vendredi

* * *

« Allez la marmotte, il faut te lever. »

Pour tout réponse, Heero eu droit à un grognement de la part de son amant.

« Une marmotte ne grogne pas. »

« Pas envie. Trop fatigué. »

« Tu pourras faire la grasse matinée demain matin mais là, le travaille t'attend. »

Un nouveau grognement et des cheveux qui fuient sous une couette.

« Nan. »

« Bien… S'il faut employer la manière forte, pas de problème. »

« … »

Heero avait souri en coin en disant cela et Duo sous sa couette avait ouvert les yeux en grand. Lorsque la couette vola, Duo comprit le sens de la phrase de son amant.

« Non, fait froid, veux faire encore dodo et en plus j'ai un rendez-vous avec un auteur que je ne connais même pas, veux pas y aller. »

Heero, tout en écoutant les lamentations de son compagnon, l'avait sorti du lit telle une princesse et l'emportait vers la salle de bain. Duo s'accrocha au chambranle de la porte et Heero, le regard grondeur, le fixa dans la seconde qui suivit.

« Duo, lâche cela immédiatement. »

« Nan. »

Après un haussement de sourcil de la part d'Heero, celui-ci réussit habilement à le chatouiller sous le bras. L'effet fut immédiat, Duo lâcha ce qu'il avait dans la main. Du coup, Duo bouda, les bras croisés sur le torse, tel un enfant.

« Tu as triché. »

Heero lui donna un baiser sur le front et le mettant debout devant la douche.

« Je vais me faire pardonner de suite sous la douche, en te massant le dos. »

Duo vint se coller au torse nu d'Heero.

« Uniquement un massage ? »

« Tu es en forme pour plus, après ce que nous avons fait hier soir et cette nuit ? »

« 'Vi et toi ? »

« Je vais te montrer comment je suis en forme ce matin. »

Duo ne rajouta rien, car cela lui fut impossible. Heero avait pris sa bouche en otage et ne semblait pas près à la libérer dans l'immédiat.

En fin de matinée, Quatre pénétra dans le nouveau bureau de Duo en ayant pris soins d'envoyer Tod lui chercher un café. Quatre savait que Duo ne prenait rien avant l'heure du déjeuner.

« Toi, tu as fait l'amour ce matin. »

Duo, qui rêvassait le menton au creux de sa main, s'empourpra en plus de l'air étonné qu'avait pris son visage au propos de Quatre.

« Co… Comment tu sais cela ? »

« Je fais aussi l'amour parfois le matin, Duo. »

Duo, mort de honte, se cacha le visage, après avoir croisé les bras.

« La honte, tout le monde à dû le voir alors. »

« Mais non. Bon Tod sûrement mais pas tout le monde non plus. Alors et ce petit nouveau qu'en penses-tu ? »

Duo releva son visage aussi rouge que la cravate de Tod portait ce vendredi.

« Il semble bien. Il faut juste espérer qu'il ne prenne pas la grosse tête si son premier livre est vendu à plus de 200 milles exemplaires. »

« Hum. C'est le souci que nous avons actuellement. Espérons-le… Merci, Tod. »

« De rien, Mr Winner. »

Tod déposa le café de Quatre sur le bureau de Duo, puis il prit congé.

« Et ce nouveau bureau, il te plait ? »

« Oui, il est super lumineux, j'avais oublié les fenêtres. Tod a déjà investi celle-ci en y mettant des plantes. »

« Je vois cela. C'est sympa, il faut juste que vous pensiez à les arroser. »

« Ça, c'est déjà moins sûr. Mais à 2, nous devrions y arriver. »

« Les pauvres plantes ! »

« Ma petite chatte est toujours en vie, je te signale. »

« Et c'est aussi grâce à Heero. »

Duo grimaça en fronçant le nez.

« Oui aussi… Il leur prépare des petits plats parfois, c'est trop mimi. Wing était habitué semble-t-il, Shini reste encore un peu méfiante. Elle est plus craintive que lui. »

« Déjà, c'est une fille, c'est plus délicat et en plus si j'ai bien compris Wing a fait des malheurs parmi les chattes du quartier. »

Duo sourit comme un idiot.

« 'Vi… Wing est un très beau chat. »

« C'est un chat de race, Duo. »

« Je sais mais il n'en reste pas moins très gentil et Shini l'aime beaucoup. »

« Tu vas connaître les joies d'être père avant la fin de l'année. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Possible. »

« Heero serait ravi, il ne veut pas que Shini ait des petits avec un autre que Wing. »

Quatre regarda Duo en souriant, sa joue droite reposant sur son poing droit.

« Vous vous complétez bien et former un magnifique couple. Je te dis pas les filles et garçons qui vont pleurer lorsqu'ils sauront que tu es marié et surtout lorsqu'il verront Heero à tes côtés. »

« Tu crois que la presse va nous casser les pieds ? »

« Je n'en sais rien mais pensez à en parler tous les 2 avant d'avoir une surprise le jour J. »

« Oui, tu as raison, j'en parlerai à Heero, ce soir. »

« On déjeune ensemble ? »

« Oui, je n'ai rien de prévu. Tod peut venir avec nous ? »

« Pas de souci… Mini n'aura qu'à venir aussi. »

« Q.u.a.t.r.e. »

« Ben quoi ! »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissées sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	68. Samedi 8 mars 68ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 12 décembre 2007.__  
68__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 8 mars 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**68ème jour, samedi

* * *

Duo arriva dans le bureau d'Heero en se frottant les yeux.

« La marmotte est debout. »

« Hum, je ne suis pas une marmotte. »

« Il est plus de 11 heures du matin, mon ange. »

Duo était venu s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Heero une fois qu'il se soit reculé de son bureau.

« Déjà ! »

« Hn. »

« Tu m'as laissé dormir autant ? »

« Hum, je t'avais promis que tu ferais la grasse matinée, ce matin. »

Duo enfuit son nez dans le cou d'Heero.

« _Hum_, c'est gentil et je te retrouve en train de travailler sur ton PC. »

« J'ai pris beaucoup de retard cette semaine. J'en ai profité mais j'arrête tout maintenant que tu es debout. »

« Nan, je vais aller prendre une douche et si tu veux, je prépare le repas du midi… Une pizza surgelée. »

Duo avait vu tout suite la peur dans les yeux de son amant et avait souri en rajoutant ce qu'il allait mettre au four.

« C'est parfait alors. »

« Je vais mettre le four à préchauffer. Je suis le roi de la pizza surgelée... »

Heero ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire en regardant Duo se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Hey ! Vous avez failli me faire tomber tous les 2. Que voulez-vous ? … Ils n'ont pas mangé ? »

Duo regarda les 2 chats qui c'étaient mis dans ses jambes, tout en ronronnant.

« Si. Ils veulent seulement des caresses. On ne s'est pas beaucoup occupé d'eux cette semaine. J'ai eu droit à la même chose lorsque je me suis levé, ils ont débarqué tous les deux dans mes jambes. »

Duo sourit en prenant l'un après l'autre les 2 chats dans ses bras.

« C'est que vous êtes lourds tout les deux. Allez, on va faire un câlin dans le canapé et ensuite je mets le four en route et direction la douche pour moi… À plus tard, mon amour. »

Heero ne lui répondit rien, il se contenta de le regarder en souriant.

Duo vint chercher Heero pour le repas du midi vers midi trente.

« Tu nous a mis une belle petite table. »

« Oui, j'ai fait une salade avec la pizza. »

« Tu as fait la sauce toi-même ? »

« Trowa m'a montré plusieurs fois comment faire une sauce de salade. C'est dans mes compétences et sortir la salade de son sachet aussi. »

Duo était tout sourire. Il avait sorti la pizza du four et venait de tourner la salade dans le saladier.

« C'est magnifique. »

« Tu écris encore cet après-midi ? »

« Non. Nous devons aller faire des courses. Tes parents et tes grands-parents viennent manger demain à midi. Il faut faire le plein, cette semaine a été surchargée pour moi aussi. »

« Oui, j'avais oublié la corvée des courses depuis que nous sortons ensemble. »

Heero lui servit de la salade.

« Pas trop, steuplaît. »

« Tu en manges tout de même un peu ! »

« Oui mais j'en reprendrai avec une autre part de pizza. »

« Ok. »

Ils mangèrent en amoureux avec le tout premier repas confectionné par Duo tout seul. Repas des plus simple mais fait avec amour.

Les courses aussi furent faites avec amour.

Duo resta dans le rayon des shampoings un temps incroyable aux yeux d'Heero. Mais ne dit rien, car il comprenait que Duo prenne soin de ses longs cheveux une fois par semaine lorsque cela lui était possible. Et Heero comptait bien lui permette ce petit moment de détente à lui. Tout comme lui-même se faisait masser à domicile, une fois par semaine depuis 2 ans. Duo lui avait fait les gros yeux lorsqu'il le lui avait dit.

Mais Duo comprit qu'Heero avait besoin de ce massage tous les vendredi après midi à 14 heures.

Le soir venu, ce fut Heero qui ce chargea de leur dîner.

Duo avait voulu des croques monsieur faits maison. Heero avait donc investi dans un appareil et le menu de ce samedi soir était croques monsieur et glaces au rhum-raisin. Les chats n'avaient pas été oubliés. Mais le super repas pour eux serait le lendemain. Ce soir, ils allaient avoir droit à une boîte de luxe.

En soirée, ils eurent bon nombre d'appels des personnes leur confirmant leur présence à leur mariage.

Duo se lova tel un chat contre Heero lorsqu'ils regardèrent ensemble un DVD acheté l'après midi, lors des courses.

Au moment d'aller se coucher, Duo eut envi d'un verre de lait chaud. Heero le lui fit et rapporta 2 chocolats anglais fourrés à la menthe.

« Merci. »

Heero lui donna un baiser sur le front.

« De rien. »

Heero s'installa au côté de Duo qui avait commencé par manger son chocolat. Heero avait mis le sien dans la bouche aussi.

« On fait un câlin ? »

« Hn. Tu bois ton verre de lait avant. »

« Oui, j'ai peur de m'endormir contre toi. »

« Il y des chances en effet, mon ange. »

Duo, après avoir savouré son chocolat, bu son lait chaud sucré, juste comme il fallait.

« Ils sont trop bon tes laits chauds. »

« C'est des années d'expérience. »

« Merci à Hilde. »

Heero rigola.

« C'est Sally qui lui fait maintenant. »

« Et j'ai la chance d'avoir rien qu'à moi le prof de la famille. »

Duo donna un baiser à son compagnon, Heero lui répondit par une tendre caresse en retour.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissées sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	69. Dimanche 9 mars 69ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 13 décembre 2007.__  
69__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 9 mars 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
69ème jour, dimanche

* * *

« Ce repas était délicieux Heero. Mon petit-fils a bien de la chance. »

« Merci, Mme Maxwell. »

Duo rougit. Heero lui fit un petit bisou sur le sommet du crâne.

« Duo m'a aidé à confectionner l'entrée et le dessert. »

« Mon bébé a cuisiné. »

« Maman… Je ne suis plus un bébé. »

« Tu seras toujours le bébé de ta mère comme ton père est le mien. »

Heero se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire à la tête que fit le père de Duo à cet instant.

« Merci maman de me ridiculiser devant mon futur beau-fils. »

« Mon chéri, tu es un brillant chirurgien pour enfants. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi pour te ridiculiser plus d'une fois. »

David ne put que sourire à ce que venait de lui dire sa mère.

« Les enfants aiment lorsque je fais le pitre. »

« Tu les mets en confiance, David et c'est ce qui fait de toi un aussi brillant chirurgien. »

« Merci papa. »

« Et tu ne fais pas mal lorsque tu fait une piqûre. »

Duo avait dit cela en faisant la moue.

« Tu as eu mal lorsque tu as fait ta prise de sang ? »

« Oui. »

Heero sourit au souvenir de Duo le mardi matin.

« Il a chouiné avant et après. »

« Te moques pas. Elle m'a fait mal. »

« Hn, je sais. Tu as encore un bel hématome. »

« Vraiment ! Cette infirmière ne sait pas piquer pour qu'elle t'ait fait cela. »

« Il a surtout aussi bougé lorsqu'elle a piqué. »

« D.u.o. »

« Mais j'avais peur ! »

David soupira.

« Montre-moi ton bras. »

« C'est bon papa, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Rien que le regard de son père lui fit comprendre que sa requête était sans appel. Duo releva donc son pull et son père regarda les dégâts causés par la prise de sang. Il lui effleura la trace où l'aiguille avait pénétré dans la veine. Celle-ci était encore bien visible.

« Pour le mariage, tu devrais ne plus rien avoir. Vous avez eu les résultats ? »

« Oui. Nous n'avons rien. »

« C'est parfait. »

Duo s'était rapproché de sa Nany. Sa grand-mère n'était pas dupe.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Duo lui fit une petit moue tel un enfant.

« Que tu te fasses soigner. »

Sa grand-mère soupira. Son grand-père vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de son petit fils.

« Duo, je sais que c'est dur. Mais Nany ne veut pas. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

Tous les regards, y compris celui de son époux, convergèrent vers elle.

« Quoi ! J'ai juste dit que j'allais y réfléchir. »

Duo afficha un immense sourire et vint demander un câlin de sa Nany.

« Je t'aime, Nany. »

« Moi aussi, mon chéri. Heero, c'est mon petit chouchou alors il va falloir l'aimer encore plus que tout. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'aime déjà plus que tout … Vous voulez un café ou un thé ? »

« Avec plaisir Heero, je vais vous aider. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Hélène Duo va le faire. »

Duo se redressa immédiatement…

« Oui. »

…Et parti sans même attendre Heero dans la cuisine. Tout le monde regarda Heero.

« Il a prévu des douceurs. »

La mère de Duo sourit à Heero en hochant la tête.

« Je vois. Plein de chocolat. »

« Oui. »

« Je reconnais bien là notre fils ! »

« Que veux-tu mon chéri, il ne tient pas tout de moi. »

Heero rejoint Duo avant de rire devant les parents de celui-ci. David avait froncé les sourcils à la phrase de sa femme.

« Charmant. »

« Mais je t'aime, mon amour et ce depuis le premier regard. »

Heero avait reporté son attention à la famille de Duo avant de quitter le salon. Il soupira en pensant très fort qu'il souhaitait avoir la même chance que ces 2 couples, que lui et Duo s'aiment encore dans des dizaines d'années.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissées sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	70. Lundi 10 mars 70ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 16 décembre 2007.__  
70__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 10 mars 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
70ème jour, lundi

* * *

« Quatre, j'igno… »

_**BOUM…**_

« _**DUO.**_ »

« **Duo.** »

Quatre et Tina, l'assistante de Quatre accoururent vers lui.

Duo s'était retrouvé assis sur les fesses, le papier qu'il tenait en main avait volé, après s'être pris la porte en verre fraîchement installée au bureau de Quatre.

« Ben, elle fait quoi cette porte ici ! »

Tina et Quatre, après avoir ouvert la nouvelle porte pour le rejoindre, l'aidèrent à se relever. D'autres personnes du personnel avaient accouru au bruit et aux cris.

« Ça va, tu n'as rien ? »

Duo regarda Quatre en voyant un peu d'étoiles tout autour de lui.

« Hein ! Pourquoi tu brilles ? »

« Houla ! Tina vous pouvez lui apporter une boisson sucrée… Toi, tu viens avec moi. »

« Bien sûr, Mr Winner. »

« Ma feuille ! »

Tina, qui allait quitter les lieux, regarda autour d'eux et une fois la feuille trouvée, la ramassa et la donna à Duo.

« Merci. »

Tina lui sourit et alla faire ce que son parton lui avait demandé. Quatre l'entraîna dans son bureau puis le fit s'assoire dans un siège en face de son bureau.

« J'appel Heero. »

« Hein ! Pourquoi ? »

Quatre releva le visage de Duo.

« D'un, tu as une belle bosse sur le front, de deux, tu saignes du nez. »

Quatre lui donna un mouchoir que Duo se mit immédiatement sous le nez.

« _Merci._ »

« De rien. »

« _Il n'y a pas de trois ?_ »

« J'espère que tu n'auras plus ta bosse d'ici samedi. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Le mariage de la sœur d'Heero. »

« Oui… Heero, bonjour, c'est Quatre. »

« _Quatre ! Bonjour, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_ »

« Hé bien, Duo vient de se prendre ma nouvelle porte de bureau en verre, avant que ne soit mis la bande au milieu de celle-ci. »

« _C'est pas vrai ?_ »

« Hé si. Il a une magnifique bosse et saigne du nez, je crois qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer mais en transport en commun ce n'est pas prudent. »

« _Je suis là dans moins de 20 minutes._ »

« Merci Heero. »

« _De rien._ »

Quatre raccrocha et Duo le regardait avec un mal de tête grandissant.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai mal au crâne de plus en plus. »

« Heero vient te chercher. »

« Mais il a plein de choses importantes à faire. »

« Il les fera ensuite… Merci Tina. »

« De rien, Monsieur. »

Duo but une gorgée de coca que Tina avait pris la peine de lui ouvrir avant.

« Vous pouvez prévenir Tod que Duo rentre chez lui et pourquoi. »

« Bien sûr, j'y vais de suite. »

Duo la regarda sortir sans trop la voir en fait. Quatre se pinça les lèvres.

« Tu venais me voir ? »

« Hein ? … Ah oui… C'est toi qui m'a envoyé cet e-mail ? »

Quatre regarda la feuille que Duo lui tendit.

« Oui. »

« Je ne savais pas que l'on avait des jours lorsque l'on se mariait. »

« Cela fait parti des avantages de la société lorsque l'on y travaille depuis 1 an. »

« J'y ai donc droit aussi ? »

« Oui Duo, c'est pour cela que je t'ai envoyé ce message. »

« J'ai donc 5 jours pour mon mariage ? »

« Oui mais tu dois les pendre dans le mois qui suit et comme vous ne partez pas immédiatement en lune de miel, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais les prendre juste après pour te reposer et rester à la maison avec ton époux. Tu n'as pas pris de vacances depuis le mois de juillet. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Ce serait bien. Je lui cuisinerai de bons petits plats. »

« Tu veux être veuf aussi vite ou quoi ? »

« HEY ! Je fais des efforts ! »

Quatre lui sourit tendrement.

« Oui mais tu es nul en cuisine. »

« Oui mais je sais tricoter. »

« Ah, j'avais oublié ça, tiens… J'ai toujours ton écharpe, tu sais. »

Les yeux de Duo se mirent à briller.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr. C'est un cadeau qui a beaucoup d'importance pour moi. »

Duo afficha un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Alors je lui tricoterai une magnifique écharpe pour l'hivers prochain. »

« Ce sont les chats qui vont être heureux. »

« 'Vi. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissées sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	71. Mardi 11 mars 71ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 16 décembre 2007.__  
71__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 11 mars 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
71ème jour, mardi

* * *

Heero regarda Duo dormir et l'embrassa sur la joue encore visible, puis quitta la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Une petite heure plus tard, Duo le rejoignit dans son bureau.

« Tu m'as laissé trop dormir. Bonjour. »

Duo posa ses lèvres sur ceux d'Heero qui répondit au baiser de son compagnon.

« Bonjour, mon ange… Quatre a dit que tu restes à la maison aujourd'hui, donc tu le reposes. Et puis tu as un arrêt maladie je te signale pour 2 jours, suite à ton accident de travail. »

« Je l'avais oublié celui-là. On n'était pas obligé d'aller chez le médecin. »

« Si. »

Duo fit la moue tel un enfant.

« Retourne te coucher. Tu as une belle bosse. »

« Je sais, je suis tout pas beau. »

Heero ne put retenir un fou rire. Duo avait dit cela avec un adorable petit minois.

« Tu es magnifique. Tu vas faire sensation samedi si tu as toujours cette bosse. »

« Te détestes. »

« Non, tu m'aimes. Je vais t'apporter ton petit déjeuner au lit, uniquement lorsque tu auras regagné celui-ci. »

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandir et ni une ni deux il retourna s'installer dans le lit. Heero sourit à le voir faire. Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, Heero arriva avec un plateau bien garni. Duo, à la vision de la nourriture, sourit encore plus. Heero, lui déposa le plateau comme il se doit et l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

« Je te laisse, je dois écrire. »

« Oui… Ils sont passés où les chats, au fait ? »

« Où veux-tu qu'ils soient à 9 heures passées alors qu'il fait encore froid. »

« Devant la cheminée. »

« Hn. »

« J'irai les embêter après. »

Heero, qui allait ressortir, se retourna et le regarda les sourcils levés.

« Duo. »

Duo lui sourit tel un ange.

« Juste un tout petit peu. »

« Tu es terrible… Surtout tu ne touches à rien pour le repas de ce midi. Perle arrive à 10 heures pour faire le ménage. Prends au moins ta douche avant qu'elle n'arrive. »

« D'accord. »

Lorsque la femme de ménage arriva, Duo était douché et habillé. Il jouait avec les chats et cela fit même sourire Perle.

Encore plus lorsque…

« **WHOUA... Shini ne tire pas, ne tire pas…** »

Perle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Heero, alerté par la voix de son amant, accouru tout de suite. Mais les rires de Perle, sa femme de ménage, l'avaient quelque peu rassuré.

« Ne bougez pas Monsieur, je vais lui retirer ses petites griffes de votre natte. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui bouge… **Shini, arrête de tirer dessus**. »

« Arrête de crier, tu lui fais peur. Vous voulez de l'aide Perle ? »

« Non merci Mr Yuy cela ira… _Chuuuuuut_, n'aies pas peur, ton maître n'est pas fâché, il a juste mal lorsque tu tires sur sa natte… J'ai presque fini… »

« Aiiieee… »

Heero se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire aux grimaces de Duo.

« C'est fini. »

Duo se releva en se massant le cuir chevelu.

« Prends-la dans tes bras Duo, elle tremble, regarde. »

Duo regarda sa petite chatte qui en effet semblait avoir peur de lui… Il soupira, la prit des mains de Perle et la rapprocha de son visage.

« Je ne suis pas fâché mais tu m'as fait mal tu sais. »

Puis il lui fit un petit bisou entre les 2 oreilles, puis il la remit face à lui.

Shini le regarda et lui fit une petit lichette sur le bout du nez.

« Je vous laisse. »

Duo regarda Perle.

« Merci à vous. »

« De rien. »

Heero vint à ses côtés une fois que Perle fut sortie de la pièce.

« Où est passé Wing ? »

« Aucune idée… Il a dû avoir peur lorsque j'ai crié après Shini. »

« Tu vois, tu as voulu les embêter et cela c'est retourné contre toi. »

Duo fit la moue.

« J'avais pas prévu que Shini jouerait avec ma natte. »

« Dommage que j'ai manqué cela… Il est là regarde. »

Duo regarda dans la direction que lui montrait Heero et il vit Wing tapi sous un meuble.

« Viens Wing… Regarde Shini ronronne, je ne crie plus. »

« Tu as traumatisé mon chat. C'est toi qui payeras sa thérapie. »

« Hein ! Ça existe cela ? »

« Hn. Je connais une personne qui l'a fait pour son chien, il y a 5 ans. »

« Non ! Cette personne est folle. »

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« C'est ma mère. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissées sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	72. Mercredi 12 mars 72ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 16 décembre 2007.__  
72__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 12 mars 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
72ème jour, mercredi

* * *

« Ta bosse ne se voit presque plus. »

« Oui, Dieu merci, je suis de mariage ce samedi. »

« Mr Winner me l'a dit. »

« Tod, tu as lu les dernières critiques pour " La plume noir " ? »

« Non, je te les ai mises sur ton bureau. »

« Oye ! Tu as vu cette tonne de papier… Tu te souviens où tu les aurais posées ? »

« Oui, au milieu. »

Duo soupira.

« Super, je vais jouer à une chasse aux critiques. J'ai des rendez-vous cet après midi ? »

« Non mais demain tu en as 5. »

« **Autant !** »

« Oui, j'ai du décaler ceux de mardi. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon, je vais m'organiser au mieux. Quatre n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, il t'a laissé aussi cela… J'ai préféré le garder avec moi à la vue de ton bureau. Certains ont du profiter de mon absence d'hier de 15 heures à 16h30 pour déposer tout cela. »

« Hum… Tu t'en ais bien sorti hier au fait ? »

« Oui, c'était super. J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit et tout c'est admirablement bien passé. Elle est gentille Miss Glenlander. »

« Oui, elle est toute douce et dire qu'elle écrit depuis plus de 50 ans des livres d'horreur. C'est trop marrant. »

« Elle m'a offert un pot à crayons. »

« Ooh, c'est mimi. C'est elle qui l'a fait ? »

« Oui, elle fait cela parfois lorsqu'elle n'écrit pas. »

« Moi j'avais eu droit à des gâteaux fait maison, ils étaient succulents. »

« Moi j'ai un pot à crayon fait avec un pot en verre ! »

« C'est sympa et tu l'auras en souvenir. Le mien est parti rejoindre mère nature depuis fort fort longtemps. »

Tod rigola.

« C'est clair. Je vais chercher le courrier. »

« Ok, à tout à l'heure. »

Duo réussi à trouver les critiques qu'il cherchait.

« Ah, enfin ! »

La journée reprit son cours…

Le soir venu, Duo dû affronter le métro et de nouveau la pluie. Duo avait oublié d'appeler Paul pour qu'il vienne le chercher et lorsqu'il l'avait fait à 17h30 passé, Paul se rendait à l'aéroport où il était attendu. Il avait voulu lui donner le numéro d'un de ses collègues mais Duo avait gentiment refusé.

Lorsqu'il arriva à plus de 19 heures, il était en plus trempé et pour cause… Ayant oublié son parapluie le matin avant de partir précipitamment, cela lui avait été impossible d'éviter la pluie.

Duo avait les joues toutes rouges par le froid et grelottait à cause de ses habits qui dégoulinaient. Il fit le moins de bruit possible en arrivant mais les chats le trahir en miaulant tout en gardant une certaine distance lorsque Wing avait mis une patte dans l'eau de pluie rapportée par Duo.

Duo fit « _Chuuut _» aux chats mais rien n'y fit. Ils étaient venus lui faire la fête. Lorsque Heero arriva dans le hall, il regarda Duo de la tête aux pieds.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es revenu à pied du métro ? »

Timidement, Duo lui fit oui de la tête.

« Il ne t'ait pas venu à l'esprit de m'appeler pour que je vienne au moins te récupérer à la sortie du métro. »

« Non, je n'y ai pas pensé et je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je sais que tu travailles plus en ce moment sur ton livre et ton projet. »

« Le projet est fini depuis ce midi. Je l'ai finalisé et il est parti par coursier vers 16 heures. »

Heero soupira.

« Allez, ouste les chats, pas la peine de vous mouillez aussi. »

Wing et Shini ne l'entendirent pas de la même manière et continuèrent à tourner autour d'Heero maintenant. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu de la journée pratiquement. Heero re-soupira. Duo se mordit la lèvre tout en ôtant sa veste de costume.

« Tu es sorti aussi peu vêtu ce matin ? »

« Oui… Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il faisait si froid et comme tu étais déjà dans ton bureau lorsque je me suis levé, j'ai préféré ne pas re-rentrer au risque de te déranger inutilement.

« Tu veux attraper la mort ou quoi ? »

« Non… Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas encore pris mes marques pour aller au bureau. »

Heero ferma ses yeux et se rapprocha de Duo. Les chats eux ne le suivirent pas. Trop d'eau inondait le sol.

« Il va vraiment falloir trouver une solution. J'ai oublié d'appeler Paul pour lui demander de venir te chercher. »

« Je l'ai fait mais c'était trop tard. »

Duo fut parcouru d'un frisson.

« Regarde-toi. Tu claques des dents et tu frissonnes. Fais-moi plaisir, mets ton manteau d'hiver même si tu dois le retirer par la suite. Il va aussi falloir regarder la météo maintenant. »

Duo avança son visage de celui d'Heero pour avoir un baiser.

« D'accord, je prendrai mon manteau tous les matins. Peux avoir mon bisou de bienvenue ? »

« Hn… Ensuite tu files sous la douche. Moi, je vais arrêter mon PC et venir nettoyer toute cette eau. »

Heero lui donna son baiser et Duo soupira de bien-être avec un frisson en plus, du au fait qu'il avait super froid.

Une fois sous la douche, Duo se délecta de la chaleur de l'eau. Heero, de son côté, nettoya le hall et ferma soigneusement la porte de la maison.

Duo avait une fois de plus oublié de le faire une fois entré. Il allait ce faire un plaisir de le lui rappeler lorsqu'il l'aurait rejoint sous la douche.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissées sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	73. Jeudi 13 mars 73ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 16 et 17 décembre 2007.__  
73__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 13 mars 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
73ème jour, jeudi

* * *

Duo prit place sur le siège passager de la voiture d'Heero et se pencha vers son visage pour lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Bonsoir, c'est gentil d'être venu me chercher. »

« J'ai rattrapé mon retard et ce soir nous allons au cinéma. »

« Oui, c'est vrai… La couette et les draps sont arrivés ? »

« Oui. »

Heero avait mis le contact lorsque Duo avait bouclé sa ceinture.

« J'ai vérifié, tout est aux bonnes dimensions et dans les couleurs que j'avais demandé. »

« Je pourrai les voir ? »

« Bien sûr. J'ai déjà laver une partie des draps, par contre je laisse le soin à Perle de les repasser pour qu'ils soient impeccables. »

Duo sourit.

« Tu vas mettre des bougies aussi ? »

« Tu veux des bougies ? »

« J'aimerais bien, c'est tellement romantique. »

Heero sourit à son tour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà tout pour que ta nuit de noce soit des plus romantique et ce même si nous la passons chez nous. »

« Chez nous… Cela fait bizarre. »

« C'est pourtant chez nous. Nous allons à la séance de 18 heures, il nous reste moins de 20 minutes. »

« Et il pleut toujours autant, j'espère que samedi il pleuvra un peu moins. »

« Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux. »

« Alors je prierai pour qu'il pleuve toute la journée du 20. »

Heero ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire. Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, Heero avait trouvé une place et 5 minutes avant que la séance ne commence, ils étaient installés avec un pot de pop-corn. Duo n'avait pas voulu de glace ce jeudi soir.

Duo bailla durant la fin du film. Heero ne dit toujours rien. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils rentrèrent directement à la maison.

« On ne dîne pas à l'extérieur ce soir ? »

« Non. J'ai préparé un rôti de dinde avant de venir te chercher et le four c'est mis en route de manière à ce qu'il soit prêt lorsque nous rentrons. »

Duo soupira de contentement.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas louper la séance de 18 heures… Il y a un dessert ? »

« Hn. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un pouding. »

Duo fit une grimace terrible qui n'échappa pas à Heero même s'il gardait les yeux sur la route.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Tu m'as vu ? »

« Hn. »

« Disons que tout ceux que j'ai eu l'occasion de goûter jusqu'à maintenant ne m'ont pas fait devenir fou de ce truc. »

Heero rigola.

« C'est du pouding pas un truc. Tu sais, il existe bon nombre de recettes toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres. »

« Ben, j'aime pas toutes celles que j'ai déjà testé. »

« Tu as déjà mangé le Pouding Chômeur (1). »

« Hein ! C'est quoi ça ? C'est une recette pour ceux qui n'ont pas de travail ? »

« Baka. »

Duo chouina, ce qui amusa Heero.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas l'origine du nom de ce pouding mais une chose est sûr, il est délicieux et des plus simple à faire. »

« Hum. »

« Il est tout blanc de chez blanc et le sirop d'érable lui donne sur le dessus une magnifique couleur caramel. »

Duo au fur et à mesure des explications d'Heero ouvrait ses yeux de plus en plus.

« Tu as bien dit sirop d'érable ? »

« Hai. »

« J'ai jamais mangé du pouding avec du sirop d'érable. »

« C'est la particularité du Pouding Chômeur. »

Duo inconsciemment s'était léché les lèvres.

« Je vais peut être apprécier ton pouding. »

« Tu as intérêt car sinon tu n'auras pas d'autre dessert. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Hein ! Mais c'est pas juste si je n'aime pas. »

Heero se mis de nouveau à rire.

« Tu es méchant, tu te moques de moi. »

« Je plaisantais et toi tu cours. »

Pour le coup, Duo fit une moue tel un enfant.

« C'est pas gentil, tu sais que j'adore les desserts. »

« Je sais et c'est pour cela que je suis sûr que tu vas aimer celui de ce soir. »

Ce soir là, Duo était exténué et avait le ventre plus que plein en se couchant. Il vint se coller à Heero qui l'embrassa sur le front dés qu'il sentit sa marmotte le tenir avec possessivité.

« Heechan. »

« Hn. »

« Tu manges pas le reste du pouding demain midi hein ! »

« Non, promis je te le laisse. »

« Merci Heechan, je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, mon ange. »

_**À suivre demain…**_

(1) : Le **pouding chômeur** est une recette du **Québec**, un dessert bon marché élaboré par les femmes d'ouvriers durant la crise économique de 1929. Il s'agit d'un mélange de farine, d'eau, de cassonade et d'autres ingrédients peu coûteux en cette rude période de mise à pied massive dans les quartiers industriels.  
Il est aussi appelé «pouding du chômeur» ou «pouding au chômeur», parfois avec l'orthographe anglaise** pudding**.

* * *

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissées sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	74. Vendredi 14 mars 74ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 17 décembre 2007.__  
74__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 14 mars 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**74ème jour, vendredi

* * *

« HEERO. »

Heero arriva dans leur chambre avec un morceau de fromage qu'il grignotait.

« AH, tu manges derrière mon dos ! »

« Je t'ai appelé mais tu ne m'as pas entendu. J'ai mis des lamelles de fromages à pâtes cuites sur le plan de travail. »

« Les chats vont tout manger. »

« Wing sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de monter sur le meuble de la cuisine. Shini ne retentera plus le coup. »

Duo fit la moue.

« Tu as frappé mon bébé. »

« Ton bébé doit être éduqué et on ne monte pas sur les meubles. Surtout ceux de la cuisine. »

« Hum… Je t'appelais pas pour cela. »

« Je m'en doute… Hé, mon morceau de fromage ! »

« _Hummmm_, tu le mangeais plus. »

Heero soupira en souriant.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« J'angoisse. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les nudistes vont arriver d'ici quelque minutes. Et comme il y a eu contre temps, ta mère et ton beau père arrivent dans 1 heure pour dîner en toute simplicité. J'avais pas prévu psychologiquement que toute ta famille allait venir ici la veille du mariage. »

Heero ne put retenir un fou rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Mon père n'avait certainement pas prévu non plus de se fouler le poignet la veille de leur arrivée. Il aurait pu se le casser, tu sais. »

« Je ne monterai jamais sur des skis. »

« Ils sont de très bons skieurs. »

« Oui mais c'est les autres qui peuvent être dangereux, la preuve. »

« Il n'ont que 2 jours de retard, ce n'est pas grave. Dis-toi aussi que cela évite que tu les voies nus. »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

« En plus de 72 heures avec ce que tu m'as dit, tout peut arriver. »

Heero pouffa.

« Hn, en attendant mets un pull, je n'ai pas envie que ces 2 pervers bave sur toi. »

« Hein ! »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même… Avec eux, tout peut arriver. »

« Maman ! »

Une personne toqua à la porte à cet instant.

« _**Heero, c'est nous.**_ »

Duo ferma les yeux.

« Je commence à mieux comprendre ce que tu m'as raconté à leur sujet. »

Heero l'embrassa sur le front.

« Habilles-toi, je vais leur ouvrir. »

Heero laissa seul Duo et alla ouvrir à son père et le père d'Hilde. Mais une surprise l'attendait lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

« Maman, Rod ! »

« Nous sommes allés les chercher à l'aéroport. Tiens leurs costumes. Bonsoir mon chéri. »

La mère d'Heero rentra à l'intérieur de la maison une fois qu'elle lui eut mis dans la main droite les deux housses de costume. »

« Bonsoir maman… Bonsoir Rod. »

« Bonsoir Heero. Je pose ces 2 sacs dans ta chambre d'amis ? »

« Oui, merci Rod… Papa ! Je… Dans quel état tu es ! »

Son père lui fit un beau sourire.

« Ta mère m'a dit qu'elle viendrait me maquiller pour que ta sœur n'ait pas peur. Mon visage a hélas pris un peu aussi. Mais le plus important est que cette petite fille n'ait rien. »

« Oui… Bonsoir, Zelig. »

« Bonsoir Heero. »

« Ça va ? »

« J'ai eu très peur. »

« Je m'en doute, j'aurais eu moi aussi très peur si j'avais vu son état. »

« Oui. Ta mère et Rod ont été formidables. »

« Je viens de voir cela. Maman doit encore vous aimez un peu malgré tout. »

« Oui, sûrement. Tu ne lui sers pas d'alcool surtout, il n'y a pas le droit. »

« Ok, pas de souci. »

« _OH MON DIEU._ »

« Ah ! C'est mon futur mari qui vient de voir mon père. »

« _Vous devez être Duo, ravi de vous rencontrer, vous êtes sublime._ »

Heero fronça les sourcils.

« MAMAN. »

« _Oui mon chéri, tu as besoin de moi ?_ »

Zelig sourit à Heero qui avait soupiré.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, cette soirée se passera bien et nous garderons nos vêtements. »

Heero fixa le père d'Hilde les yeux ouverts en grand.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissées sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	75. Samedi 15 mars 75ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 17 décembre 2007.__  
75__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 15 mars 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours  
**75ème jour, samedi

* * *

« Tu as vu, tu as vu… C.o.m.m.e e.l.l.e.s é.t.a.i.e.n.t b.e.l.l.e.s… … Et WHOUA… Vous avez des connaissances gays terriblement se…_Mummm !_ »

Heero venait de lui mettre un canapé salé dans la bouche pour le faire taire. Duo mâcha en le fixant les sourcils grondeurs. Heero le regarda les siens levés, l'air suspicieux.

« Tu allais dire une bêtise qui allait me rendre jaloux. »

Duo, tout en finissant d'avaler son canapé salé, rougit et sourit timidement à son futur mari. Heero voyant qu'il allait finir celui qu'il avait dans la bouche en prit un autre, prêt à lui mettre une nouvelle fois dans celle-ci.

« Je n'aime que toi. »

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour recevoir le délicieux canapé à la mousse de fois gras.

« Moi aussi petit démon… Sally était magnifique et Hilde n'avait rien à lui envier dans sa robe en mousseline bleu pastel. »

« HEERO HEERO HEERO… »

Duo et Heero fixèrent Wufei qui venait d'arriver vers eux dans tous ses états. Zechs arrivait lui aussi vers eux plus calmement, le sourire aux lèvres. Les jeunes mariés qui n'étaient pas très loin, comme plusieurs invités près d'eux, regardèrent dans leur direction, se demandant ce qui arrivait à Wufei.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Respires, tu es tout rouge. »

« Il me l'a demandé, il me l'a demandé. »

« De quoi il parle ? »

Heero se contenta de lever les épaules en signe d'incompréhension, même s'il avait une petite idée sur ce qu'était le « Il me l'a demandé ».

Zechs qui les avait enfin rejoint, attira Wufei contre son torse et celui-ci soupira de bien-être puis se retourna vers lui pour se blottir dans ses bras.

« Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. »

« AH, C'EST SUPER ! »

« Duo. »

« 'Scuse. Wufei, tu veux un petit canapé ? Ils sont délicieux. »

Wufei regarda ce que Duo venait de lui mettre sous le nez.

« Il est à quoi ? »

« Mousse de fois gras, un délice. »

Wufei sourit et le prit des mains de Duo.

« T'as une bague de fiançailles, c'est trop chou. »

« Duo. »

« Ben quoi ! Ils sont trop mimis, tu ne trouves pas… Regarde, Wufei plane presque. Tu l'as fait boire Zechs ? »

Zechs pouffa et Heero tout en souriant secoua la tête de droite à gauche en regardant son petit démon.

« Non, il n'a rien bu. Il attend cela depuis tellement longtemps qu'il est ivre de bonheur. Duo, tu peux le surveiller le temps que je parle à Heero ? »

« Bien sûr… ! … Wufei doucement, tu vas t'étouffer ! »

« Je t'écoute ? »

« Tu te doutes que nous allons faire un grand mariage à l'image de celui de Quatre Winner et Trowa Barton… Mais nous voudrions 2 témoins chacun. Veux-tu être l'un d'eux ? »

Heero lui donna une accolade.

« Bien sûr et qui sera l'autre ? »

« Relena. Wufei a déjà choisi Hilde et Sally. Il les veut comme marraines de l'enfant que nous adopterons. »

« Il t'aime, tu sais. »

« Je sais. Je l'aime plus que tout. Au fait… Ce que tu m'as demandé ce fera à 14 heures le mercredi 19. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« De rien, mon cœur. »

Duo savait qu'Heero lui cachait quelque chose mais ne dit rien. Il baissa les yeux sur le verre de soda qu'il avait dans sa main. Heero vit qu'il était un peu triste de sa réponse. D'un regard, il demanda à Zechs de le laisser seul avec Duo.

Zechs prit donc Wufei par les épaules et l'entraîna avec lui vers Hilde et Sally.

« Duo. »

Duo perdu dans ses pensées ne lui répondit pas. Heero lui releva le menton avec douceur vers son visage.

« Duo. »

« Heero ! Ooh pardon, j'étais ailleurs. Oui ? »

« Tu es fâché contre moi ? »

« Non non je ne suis pas fâché, je m'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Nous nous marions toujours jeudi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, mon amour. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai… »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et ses joues prirent quelques couleurs.

« J'ai entendu Zechs te dire que ce que tu avais demandé ce fera à 14 heures le mercredi 19. C'est la veille de notre mariage, c'est pour cela. »

Heero prit le verre de Duo de ses mains et le posa près du buffet des canapés salés. Puis il le prit dans les bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce qui ce passera la veille de notre mariage, ne remettra pas en cause celui-ci. Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien… Alors souris-moi et embrasse-moi. »

Duo sourit et délicatement vint poser ses lèvres sur ceux d'Heero qui happa les siens dès qu'ils rentrèrent en contact.

Le flash d'un appareil photo les surprit tous les deux.

« Maman ! »

La mère d'Heero les regardait en souriant.

« Vous étiez trop mignons. »

Duo rougit et Heero sourit à sa mère.

« Merci maman. Les fleurs sont magnifiques au fait. »

« Oui, elles le sont. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous ai pas oublié. »

Herina les laissa et repartit vers les jeunes mariées où se trouvaient aussi les 3 hommes de sa vie. Son dernier mari, Rod, était un homme d'une très grande gentillesse. Il avait aidé lui aussi à prendre soin du père d'Heero depuis leur arrivée. Hilde avait eu un choc mais Odin avait sut la rassurer.

Une fois enfin seuls, Heero et Duo se regardèrent.

« Tu sais de quoi elle parle ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr ! »

« Tu sais, j'ai été étonné hier… Ils se sont très bien comportés tous les 3. »

« Hn. L'état de mon père y est pour beaucoup… Il ira mieux le jour de notre mariage. »

Duo ferma les yeux.

« C'est pas de veine. »

« Duo ! »

« Je t'aime. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissées sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	76. Dimanche 16 mars 76ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 17 décembre 2007.__  
76__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 16 mars 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
76ème jour, dimanche

* * *

Duo se frotta les yeux et s'étira tel un chat dans le grand lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Shini vint lui lécher le bout du nez, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Shini, je vais prendre une douche tout à l'heure. Oui, tu m'as manqué aussi ma puce. »

_Ronronronronronronronronron…_

Duo avait fini par la prendre dans ses bras, son chaton avait bien grandit depuis que ses parents la lui avaient offerte.

Duo profita de ce moment câlin rien qu'à Shini et à lui pour lui faire plein de papouilles.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement de plusieurs centimètres mais Duo ne vit personne rentrer. Par contre Wing sauta sur le lit et vint les rejoindre. Duo se retrouva avec un Wing qui de tout son long s'était couché pratiquement sur lui en ronronnant lui aussi.

« Eh bien… Il est si tard que cela pour que j'aie une telle fête. »

« Il est 14 heures passées de l'après-midi. »

« Heero ! »

Heero vint à son tour rejoindre Duo dans leur lit et écrasa presque Shini en donnant un baiser à son amant.

« Si tard ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? »

« Tout simplement parce que je suis moi-même réveillé que depuis 1 heure et que mon père dormait encore il y a quelques secondes ou minutes. Les anti-douleurs le crèvent. Il avait omis de nous dire qu'il avait aussi des côtés de fêlées. »

« C'est pas vrai ? »

« Si. C'est Zelig qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le mariage de ses belles-filles. »

« Zelig est levé depuis longtemps ? »

« Il s'est levé à 10 heures pour donner les cachets à mon père et s'est recouché à ses côtés puis m'a rejoint lorsqu'il m'a entendu. Shini est venue à ma place dés que j'ai déserté le lit. Wing par contre est venu avec nous. Lorsque je l'ai vu quitter la cuisine, j'ai compris que tu devais être réveillé. »

Duo pouffa.

« Il est trop ton chat. »

« Hum. Duo, je n'ai pas réalisé que mon père aurait pu y laisser la vie lors de cette chute. »

« Moi non plus. En même temps, ils nous ont menti tout les deux. »

« Pour nous préserver. »

Heero donna un nouveau baiser à Duo.

« Je vais nous préparer un petit repas type assiette anglaise, cela te va ? »

« Oui, c'est parfait. Je vais aller prendre ma douche. »

« Zelig est aller réveiller mon père et ils vont se doucher ensemble donc si tu entends des choses bizarres, c'est normal. »

Duo rougit.

« Notre présence ne les dérange pas ? »

Le haussement de sourcils d'Heero suffit à Duo pour comprendre que " **non** ".

« Nan, j'ai compris. Tu n'aurais pas des boules quiès par hasard ? »

« Non. »

« Bon, je vais chanter sous la douche alors. »

« Je pourrais te rejoindre sous la douche. »

« Non… Car tu dois nous préparer notre repas… Tu as déjà pris ta douche ? »

Le sourire coquin d'Heero lui fit de nouveau comprend que…

" **Non** ".

« Alors ne perdons pas de temps… Je me laverai les cheveux lorsque tu prépareras notre dîner. »

« Hum… Shini, tu permes, je te l'empreinte. »

Duo était tout émoustillé à l'idée d'aller fricoter avec Heero sous la douche pendant que 2 autres hommes allaient eux aussi fricoter sous la douche de l'autre salle.

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Mais tu es tout nu ! »

« 'Vi. J'ai anticipé hier soir au cas où ce matin… Enfin tu vois… Mais nous étions tellement nases tous les 2 que tu n'as pas fait attention. Et toi tu as gardé ton boxer cette nuit ? »

Heero avec un sourire niai, secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Ooh… Tu aurais dû me réveiller. »

« J'ai fait une tentative mais tu m'as mis une baffe, Duo. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre sous le coup de la surprise.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave… Je sais comment te faire pardonner cela sous une douche bien chaude. »

« Je vais devoir être timoré ? »

« Ooh non. Tu laisses parler ton corps et ta voix. »

« Tu veux faire une sorte de concours ? »

« Hn. »

« H.e.e.r.o. »

« Quoi ! La dernière fois, j'étais seul. Là, non… Je vais leur montrer moi qui est le maître dans cette maison. »

« Ben et moi, je suis quoi ? »

« La maîtresse des lieux. »

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas une fille. »

Heero qui l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le serrer, l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Crois-moi tu serais une fille, je ne t'aurais pas demandé en mariage, mon ange. »

Duo soupira de bien-être.

« Allons nous doucher. »

« Hai. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissées sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	77. Lundi 17 mars 77ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 17 décembre 2007.__  
77__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 17 mars 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
77ème jour, lundi

* * *

« Tu as l'air mort. »

« Hey ! Je suis vivant… Juste fatigué. »

« Je vois cela. Je suis désolé de te faire travailler la veille de ton mariage. »

« Hum… Tu abuses Quatre. Heureusement que nous n'auront pas autant d'invités que vous ou même que celui de la sœur d'Heero et de Sally. »

« C'est déjà pas mal le nombre que vous avez… Tout le monde a répondu présent ? »

« Oui. Incroyable. Au fait, pourquoi mon planning est vide le mercredi après-midi ? »

« J'ai quelque chose de prévu pour toi, Trowa et moi. »

« Ah… C'est un truc de famille ? »

« Non, Relena sera présente aussi. »

« En effet… Rien à voir sauf si une de tes sœurs a viré lesbienne. »

« Si tu tiens à ta natte, ne redis pas cela en leurs présences. Bien que l'une d'elle serait bi au dire de mon père ! »

« Heu ! »

« Bref… Mercredi à partir de midi tu es avec nous 3. »

« Heero ne pourrait pas déjeuner avec nous ? »

« Non. »

« Mais je vais plus le voir moi après. Je dors déjà chez vous et je ne le verrai même pas le midi. »

« C'est comme cela est pas autrement. Trowa d'ailleurs passera chez vous cet après-midi pour prendre certaines de tes affaires. »

« Déjà ! »

« Il n'aura pas le temps demain et mercredi non plus. »

« Cela va drôlement vite. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'accélère. »

« Il paraît que c'est pire lorsque l'on a des enfants. »

Duo regarda Quatre en souriant.

« Et vous allez en adopter ou pas ? »

Quatre lui toucha le bout du nez avec son index.

« Possible. Nous en avons discuté. Mais… »

« Quoi ? »

Quatre soupira.

« Nous voudrions faire appel à une mère porteuse. »

« Quatre… C'est compliqué, surtout si la mère fait valoir son droit sur l'enfant. »

« Nous allons voir tout cela et si nous optons pour cela nous le ferons en toute légalité. »

« Je comprends. Au fait, c'est quoi ça ? »

« Hum… Ton inscription à l'auto école dans la rue un peu plus bas. »

« Et en quel honneur ? »

« Celle où tu avais promis à Heero de t'en occuper et que tu n'as pas fait, il en a marre de s'en faire pour toi. »

« C'est pas possible, vous vous téléphonez derrière mon dos ou quoi ! »

« Pas moi en tout cas. Il semble que Trowa s'entende très bien avec lui. »

« Je vois cela. Et je commence quand ? »

« À ton retour de tes congés suite à votre mariage. Il faudra que tu planifies avec eux tes leçons diverses. Heero leur a versé un acompte. »

« Je vais le tuer. »

Quatre sourit.

« Vraiment ? »

« Hum. »

« Vos invités se sont bien comportés ? »

« Oui… Je te dis pas dans quel état était le père d'Heero. Le pauvre. »

« Il ira mieux pour jeudi tu crois ? »

« J'espère. Car c'est son fils qu'il marie. Ils ont fait les frais de 2 costumes différents lui et son amant. La mère d'Heero et d'Hilde a été très gentille. »

« Mon père connaît son mari. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, il possède des plates-formes pétrolières. »

« Ses héritiers ne seront pas dans le besoin. »

« Il n'a pas d'enfants. »

« Pardon ? »

« Rod Fishman n'a jamais pu avoir d'héritier. »

« Mais qui héritera s'il lui arrive quelque chose ? »

« Sa veuve et sûrement les enfants de celle-ci. »

« J'ai la tête qui tourne Quatre. »

Quatre sourit.

« Tu t'habitueras à tout cela Duo. Mais quoi qu'il arrive Heero t'a épousé toi et pas un autre. »

« Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur ne serait-ce que pour l'épauler. »

« Tu le seras. L'amour c'est cela aussi Duo. L'amour n'est pas que le bon côté du miroir. Il y a aussi celui que personne ne voit jamais. Celui qui te fait douter mais qui te rend plus fort lorsque tu ne baisses pas les bras et te bats pour lui. »

« L'amour de toute une vie en somme. Le rêve que beaucoup souhaite réaliser. »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissées sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	78. Mardi 18 mars 78ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 17 et 18 décembre 2007.__  
78__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 18 mars 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
78ème jour, mardi

* * *

Lorsque Heero entendit la porte de la maison claquer, il sut que Duo venait de rentrer. Il le choppa juste à temps par la taille. Duo était tout sourire et surtout très excité.

« Il est arrivé, il est arrivé ? »

« Calme-toi. »

Duo chouina tel un enfant et commença à se débattre pour échapper à la poigne d'Heero.

« Nan, je veux savoir s'il est bien là… **AAAHHH lâche-moi tout de suite**. »

Heero était pratiquement mort de rire.

« Arrête de te marrer et lâche-moi ou je te mord. »

« … ! … Essaie seulement pour voir et tu ne vas pas être déçu d'avoir fait cette tentative. »

« _HUMMM…_ »

« Retire avant tout ton manteau. »

Duo lui fit des yeux de petit chat battu. Heero l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

« Je te promets qu'une fois que tu seras sans ton manteau, nous irons dans la chambre. »

Les yeux et la bouche de Duo sourirent.

« Alors il est bien là. »

« Oui. Mais retire ton manteau, il ne va pas s'enfuir de la chambre. »

Duo, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, retira son manteau et le mit sur le portemanteau… Enfin, il avait l'intention de le mettre dessus mais il loupa son coup et le manteau tomba au sol. C'est Heero qui le ramassa car Duo était déjà monté en direction de leur chambre. Heero le rejoint et le trouva en pleine contemplation de leur nouveau lit.

« Il est beau hein ?… Il ont mis l'autre où ? »

« Ils m'ont aidé comme convenu à le monter au grenier, après l'avoir démonté. Le matelas de la chambre d'amis est reparti avec eux et celui de notre chambre si trouve maintenant. »

« Tu n'as pas fait le lit ? »

« Non. On ne dort pas dedans, tu le sais. »

Duo soupira.

« Mon ange, c'est ta dernière nuit à la maison. Demain soir, je serai seul ici. »

Duo se retourna vers Heero et se bouina contre son torse.

« Oui pardon, c'est égoïste de ma part. »

« J'ai cru comprendre aussi que demain matin tu pouvais arriver en retard ? »

« Oui… Quatre me l'a dit cet après-midi. Un peu, une compensation pour le fait que je dois venir demain. Oooooooooh Heero que ce que tu fais, nous n'avons pas mangé. »

« J'ai envie de toi… Nous dînerons après, j'ai prévu un repas froid. »

« Aaaah… Hummm… »

Heero passa ses mains sous les fesses de Duo pour le soulever. Duo passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et Heero l'emporta vers la chambre d'ami.

Duo sourit lorsqu'il reconnu ses draps.

« Tu es un amour. Tu m'as mis mes draps. »

« Je voulais que tu aies quelque chose à toi dans cette chambre pour ta dernière nuit de célibataire dans cette maison. »

Duo lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

« _Je t'aime tellement._ »

Heero le déposa doucement sur le lit et commença à lui ôter sa chemise.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Duo dessinait des arabesques sur le torse d'Heero.

« Tu devrais dormir. »

« Je n'y arrive pas. Je pense déjà à jeudi. Tout est allé si vite. »

« Tu veux que nous stoppions tout ? »

« NON. Je n'ai pas dit cela… »

Duo regarda Heero dans les yeux et lui sourit tendrement.

« Notre vie a basculé le 1er janvier et j'ai presque l'impression de vivre un conte de fée depuis ce soir-là. Hormis pour une partie de mon travail ! … »

Heero sourit en voyant la tête de Duo, le regard dans le vague, un sourcil levé et un sourire légèrement crispé.

« …Tu es mon prince charmant. »

Duo reporta son attention à Heero et vint délicatement l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Heero passa sa main droite à l'arrière de sa nuque et approfondi le baiser.

Ils refirent l'amour pour la seconde fois.

Duo après ce 2ème assaut de son fougueux futur époux, somnolait la tête reposant sur l'épaule d'Heero.

« Tu es la plus belle des princesses, mon ange. »

L'effet qu'Heero voulait ne se fit pas attendre. Duo fit un mini chouinage étant trop fatigué pour réagir plus.

« Pas une fille. »

Heero se mit sur le côté, entraînant Duo contre lui et se retrouvant face à face.

« Je sais… Tu es le plus beau prince qu'il m'ait été donné d'imaginer lorsque je lisais des contes de fée étant enfant. »

Duo afficha une moue adorable et se blottit contre le torse d'Heero qui le garda précieusement contre lui.

« Tu me liras des contes steuplaît ? »

« Oui… Je t'en lirai même que tu ne connais pas encore. »

« J'ai hâte d'y être… Bonne nuit mon amour. »

« Bonne nuit mon ange. »

Heero lui donna un dernier baiser sur les cheveux, avant de fermer à son tour les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissées sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	79. Mercredi 19 mars 79ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

_Écrit le 18 décembre 2007.__  
79__ème__ chapitre mis en ligne le 19 mars 2008… _

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
79ème jour, mercredi

* * *

« Mais où vous m'emmenez à la fin ? »

« **Tu verras, c'est une surprise.** »

Duo fronça les sourcils à la réponse de Relena et Quatre.

« Ils me font peur, Tro. »

« Fais leur confiance. »

« Tu m'es d'une aide incroyable… On prend l'ascenseur en plus ? »

« Oui, nous montons au 3ème. »

Duo soupira.

« Nous partons de l'édition pour la bibliothèque municipale de Londres… Si c'est pour faire promouvoir je ne sais quoi, je vous étrangle avec… Le chouchou rose de Relena. Tu sais que le noir existe ? »

Relena lui lança un regarde noir.

« Oui, tu sais ! »

Une fois l'ascenseur arrivé à destination, Relena et Quatre prirent chacun une main à Duo et le tirèrent derrière eux. Trowa se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire à la scène.

« Mais lâchez-moi, vous me faites honte, tout le monde nous regarde… Punaise, il y a un de ces mondes à cet étage ! Il y a des gâteaux gratuits ? »

« **Non.** »

Duo fit la moue en fronçant le nez mais il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit Heero assit aux côtés de Zechs et surtout sa sœur Caty assit en face d'eux en train de les interviewer. Caty sourit lorsqu'il vit Trowa lui faire un signe. Duo, lui, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui d'Heero, qui pour l'instant ne le regardait pas.

« Monsieur H-O Lowe, pourquoi avoir fait le choix de perdre votre notoriété aujourd'hui ? »

Le regard d'Heero vint s'encrer dans celui de Duo.

« Parce que je vais m'unir demain à mon agent littéraire mais aussi du faite que j'ai entendu dire que la presse allait venir à la mairie demain pour savoir qui allait épouser Duo Maxwell. L'agent de l'auteur encore inconnu des médias physiquement. »

« Vous tenez donc, en faisant cela, à préserver votre intimité ? »

« Oui. Pour que notre union ne soit pas tout et n'importe quoi. Nous nous aimons et pas respect pour notre couple, nous aimerions avoir un mariage entouré de notre famille et de nos amis. »

« M. Maxwell, vous voulez nous rejoindre ? »

Duo, pris de court, regarda tour à tour Relena, Quatre et Trowa pour finir par Heero qui lui faisait un magnifique sourire.

« Oui, bien sur. »

Duo prit place aux côtés d'Heero tout en gardant une certaine distance.

« M. Maxwell, votre futur mari ici présent, est le parrain du projet de M. Merquise, " Quelques heures avec un auteur. ", dont nous fêtons aujourd'hui l'inauguration. Etiez-vous au courant de cette initiative de sa part ? »

« Non. »

« Je voulais lui faire une surprise. »

« C'est réussi. »

Caty souriait comme tout.

« M. Maxwell, partagez-vous ce que M. H-O Lowe souhaite pour votre union demain ? »

« Oui. Je désirerais ne pas être harcelé par la presse. »

« Et quel sorte de compromis proposeriez-vous pour que votre vœux s'exaucent ? »

Heero entrelaça les doigts de sa main gauche à ceux de la main droite de Duo.

« Qu'il sera donné gracieusement, 2 preuves de notre union à la presse en gage de notre reconnaissance. »

« C'est un formidable compromis en effet. Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de vous laisser avec toutes ses personnes, qui sont venues spécialement cet après-midi pour l'inauguration de ce projet, tant attendu… C'était Caty Colins en direct de la Bibliothèque Municipale de Londres. »

La suite se passa incroyablement vite aux yeux de Duo. Quatre et Trowa le récupérèrent avant qu'il ne s'effondre en pleurs. Caty avait pris elle aussi congé quelques instants de son équipe. Ils se retrouvaient tous dans les bureaux interdits au publique.

« Il a perdu son anonymat à cause de moi. »

Caty lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

« Non non, il l'a fait pour toi et pour lui. Ne pleure pas, Heero voulait te faire cette surprise pour que demain tu aies un mariage normale. »

« C'est, c'est toi qui lui a dit pour la presse ? »

« Oui. J'étais à même de savoir ce qu'il se tramait. Lorsque tes bans ont été publiés, je te dis pas comment cela à fait le tour des journaux. Je l'ai prévenu immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes en colère. Surtout le jour de ton mariage petit frère. »

Duo enfouit non nez dans le cou de sa sœur pour y pleurer doucement.

« _T.o.u.t e.s.t m.a f.a.u.t.e._ »

Caty soupira, tout comme Quatre et Trowa. Heero arriva à cet instant.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser un instant, s'il vous plait. »

Tous prirent congé et Duo resta les yeux rivés vers le sol, reniflant. Heero vint lui relever le visage et l'embrasser sur le nez.

« Tu as le nez qui coule Duo. »

« Je sais… Ooh Heero, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

« Pour nous, pour toi… Je ne veux pas vivre dans l'attente de voir notre vie privé déballée à tord et à travers… Au moins là elle le sera mais avec des faits exactes. »

« Mais cela implique tant de changements pour toi. »

Heero l'embrassa sur le front.

« Mouche-toi Duo. »

Duo pouffa et sourit. Puis il prit un mouchoir dans sa poche.

« Je sais cela. Mais il y aura aussi de bons côtés. Cela aidera aussi la bibliothèque et plus encore qui sait. »

« Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Tu as d'autres surprises comme cela encore en réserve ? »

Duo ce moucha bruyamment.

« Oui. »

« Hein ! »

_**À suivre demain…

* * *

**_

**Rappel : Il n'y aura aucune réponse de ma part aux reviews laissées sur cette fiction.  
Merci, Catirella **

§80§


	80. Jeudi 20 mars 80ème jour

Titre : **L'Amour en 80 jours**

**Auteur :** Catirella  
_Bêta : __Takara-sama_

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Pas bien compliquer comme toujours… Heero et Duo…

Genre : AU/OCC

**Note finale de l'auteur Catirella :**  
Écrit le 18 décembre 2007._  
80__ème_ chapitre mis en ligne le 20 mars 2008… 

**- (Les notes de début et de fin de chapitre n'ont pas été corriger,merci de votre indulgence) -**

Et voilà, ici se finit les 80 jours consacrés à Heero et Duo… 

80 jours de leur vie quotidienne.  
80 jours où l'amitié n'était qu'une façade dés le 1er jour car aucun des 2 ne voulaient croire vraiment que l'on pouvait tomber amoureux dés le tout 1er regard.  
80 jours qu'ils espèrent durera une éternité…

L'amour n'est hélas pas un conte de fée mais nous aimerions tant qu'il y ressemble un peu.

Je me suis donné un challenge le 1er novembre 2007 et j'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais pas avant le 25 décembre de la même année. Et bien si… J'ai mis 48 jours pour l'écrire en plus du reste. Un vrai miracle T..T 

Certains ou certaines l'ont sans doute trouvé sans grand intérêt du fait que les chapitres étaient basés sur des banalités de la vie mais difficile de raconter toute une journée en 2 pages et quelque lignes. 

Cette fiction n'était pas un journal tenu par l'un ou l'autre. Juste leurs 80 premiers jours avant de se dire « OUI »

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fiction sur les 80 premiers jours de l'année 2008 et de l'avoir reviewée pour ceux qui l'ont fait.

Je remercie aussi les 4 bêtas qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'accompagner durant moins de 80 jours car je ne les avais pour écrie et elles encore moins pour corriger.

Merci **Noan**, **Magical Girl Kiki, Siashini **et **Takara-sama**…

Nous étions donc **5** sur cette mission qui je l'espère aura été un minimum réussi.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laissez découvrir la fin de leur histoire et du temps qu'ils s'étaient pris pour trouver le véritable amour.  
Gros Bisous.  
**Catirella**

§80§

* * *

**L'Amour en 80 jours**  
80ème jour, jeudi

* * *

Le grand jour aux yeux de Duo et d'Heero était enfin arrivé. Ils arrivèrent chacun de leur côté dans de magnifiques voitures. Celle d'Heero avait été décoré le matin même et conduite par Wufei pour qu'ils puissent repartir en catimini.

La cérémonie en mairie se déroula un peu différemment que prévue. Il faut dire que dans la salle se trouvait plus d'une personnalité importante pour la ville de Londres. Le maire rallongea de 15 bonnes minutes leur union. 

Les photos furent prises dans les jardins qui se trouvèrent derrière la salle de réception. La mairie, des plus modernes, n'avait pas été le choix premier des jeunes mariés maintenant.

Duo avait l'impression de rêver.

80 jours après ce 1er janvier qui avait commencé terriblement mal à ses yeux, il était le plus heureux mais surtout, il n'était plus seul, pour la vie.

Duo, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, regardait leurs invités danser sur la piste de danse, Heero s'étant absenté quelques instants.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux qui le firent soupirer d'aisance.

« Heero. »

« Oui mon ange. »

Heero vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui donna un petit paquet emballé tout en blanc.

« C'est pour moi ? »

« Oui. Ouvre-le. »

Duo tout sourire ouvrit doucement le présent d'Heero. 

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand pendant que sa main droite passait sur le cuire du livre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. 

« Heero, il est magnifique. »

« Je l'ai écrit pour toi. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis sourit encore plus en relevant son visage vers celui d'Heero.

« _**L'Amour en 80 jours**_… Je me demande qui a bien pu t'inspirer cela. »

« Un couple terriblement amoureux, qui c'est perdu dans le regard de l'autre dés le 1er jour et qui se marièrent au 80ème. »

« Je t'aime Heero. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer aussi fort. »

Duo regarda à nouveau le livre et ouvrit celui-ci. Heero s'était penché au-dessus de lui pour lui donner un baiser sur les cheveux.

« Heero ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu l'as écrit sous ta véritable identité ? »

« Oui. »

« Il va être vendu à grand échelle ? »

« Non… Il n'y a que 80 exemplaires. Tous identique à celui-ci à une variante près. Celui-ci est dédicacé de l'auteur, les autres non. » 

Duo sourit encore plus à son époux.

« Et que comptes-tu faire des 79 livres qui restent ? »

« Les offrir à ceux qui sont importants pour nous… En garder quelques uns pour nos enfants et petits enfants… »

Duo rit doucement.

« Des enfants et des petits enfants… _Hummmmm_, ce programme sur l'avenir des 80 premiers jours me séduit. Ce cadeau est magnifique Heero. Tu as du t'y consacrer entièrement ? »

« Oui. En même temps, il ne fait pas 200 pages. »

« J'ai hâte de lire le contenu de ce livre. »

« Je te le lirai tel un conté de fée car c'est ce qu'il raconte. »

Duo attira Heero à lui.

« Je vous aime M. Heero Yuy-Maxwell. »

« Et si nous nous éclipsions ? »

« Déjà ! Mais le dessert vient juste d'être servit et nous n'avons pratiquement pas dansé. »

« Nous allons en emporter et nous danserons sur d'autres mélodies arriver chez nous. »

Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son époux.

« C'est une excellente idée. Juste toi… Moi… Et les 2 chats. »

Heero se mit à rire.

« J'avais oublié les 2 chats. »

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié de les nourrir avant de partir ? »

« Non, n'aies crainte, je n'ai pas oublié les bébés. » 

Duo ne put retenir un fou rire.

« Alors rentrons. »

Une petite heure plus tard, ils sont entrelacés au milieu d'un lit plus défait que fait. Dans des draps couleurs crème et chocolat. Duo avait dû attendre quelques instants le temps qu'Heero aille allumer les divers bougies qu'il avait déposé sur les meubles et les tables de nuit.

Le livre _**L'Amour en 80 jours**_ soigneusement posé sur la table de nuit de Duo. 

« Tu es heureux ? »

« Oui… Il est presque minuit… Je suis marié à un homme plein de charmes avec qui je l'espère je vivrai les plus belles années de ma vie. Quelque soit ce que l'avenir nous réserve… Et toi ? »

Heero lui remit une mèche en place, puis lui caressa la joue du revers de ses doigts.

« Plus que je ne le mérite… Tu es mon havre de paix. Ma joie de vivre… Ma vie sans toi n'a pas de sens, je le sais depuis l'instant ou j'ai croisé ton regard. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais je ne désire qu'une chose… C'est que dans 40 ans nous soyons toujours unis et autant amoureux que le 1er jour. »

« Heero. »

« Oui ? »

« Embrasse-moi. »

Heero passa délicatement sa main sous la nuque de son mari et lui donna ce qu'il lui avait demandé avec un regard rempli d'amour et des lèvres gorgées de désir.

Demain, leur vie se poursuivra et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'infini…

Le temps n'existe pas lorsque l'on est amoureux.

_**Fin… **_

* * *

Comme je l'ai promis au chapitre 1, je ferai un petit mot à tout ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser une ou plusieurs reviews sur cette fiction tout au long des 80 chapitres, dans les semaines à venir.  
Par contre, je suis désolée pour ceux dont je n'aurais pas les mails, mais pour eux cela me sera impossible (**Hui et Maninon, ce message est pour vous pour l'instant**).  
Je finirai donc ce premier petit mot en remerciant tout ceux et celles qui ont lus cette fiction mais aussi tout ceux qui l'on reviewés à savoir:

Aya121 - Babel56 - Babou - caro06 - Chris52 - Coquillette - cristalsky - didilove37 - Dragonneva - Drusilla - Hissha - Hui - Iroko - JTFLAM - kela1202 - Kyore - Kyu - L'ange gardien - Lena Jedusor - lisou52 - littledidi11- LN - Lucy Poppins - Lysanea - Maninon - May - mini pouce06 - MiSs ShInIgAmI - Nass - natakukazuki - naughtymily - nyanko-kuro - princmicka - SNT59 - stef - thefrenchfan - Trucky - Tsuki-no-Shinigami - x-Shinigami-x - yaone-kami - zephis

**Et tout particulièrement à 4 personnes parmi elles:**

**cristalsky** - **L'ange gardien** - **natakukazuki** et **SNT59** qui ont laisser une review sur les 79 chapitres.  
Et pour les remerciés, je leur écrirais un OS à chacune individuellement, avec le couple quelles choisiront, ainsi que le thème de l'histoire. Par contre, même punition que pour Lysanea (Je ne t'ai pas oublier ne t'inquiète pas) pas de lemon.  
C'est mon petit cadeau surprise que je prévoyais de faire dés la mise en ligne du premier chapitre.  
Je remercie bien sûr tout ceux qui l'ont lu en restant dans l'ombre.  
Biz,  
Catirella

§80§


End file.
